Code Geass-Kallen of the Rebellion
by Plutone-pilot
Summary: Its been two years since the Zero Requiem brought peace to the world. But like the fall of dictators before the world moved on and the hatred of the Britannians continues and now the war torn countries are now out for revenge. As the Britannian empire struggles to fight off the world Kallen plans her revenge on both the emperor, Schneizel, and the black nights themselves.
1. ch0 Fall of the Red Queen

**Well, I know a lot of my followers must be thinking what the hell is this and where is Power Rangers Ninjetti chapter 7. Well, Last fall I started my last year of school and started an internship that took up a lot of my time so I wasn't as in the mood to write. When I was in the mood to write I was really bored, not of the idea but of the character that I was writing the chapter about, Kiba. And If you're wondering why Kiba is one of the main characters when I don't find him that interesting, it's because for the premise of Power Rangers Ninjetti. I really only wanted to use Naruto characters for the roles of the rangers. And when I think blue wolf ninja ranger I can only think Kiba. So after I had written 11 pages and I still was not done and still bored I decided to do something I wasn't going to originally. I decided to start a new fanfiction. Now I was going to wait until I finished Ninjetti but since I was bored and legitimately couldn't write another chapter of it I decided to switch between the two at my own leisure. Now That that's done let's talk about this fanfiction. Now if you read my future projects lists you know that this is a time travel fic where Kallen travels back in time to stop Zero Requiem. The time travel story is very popular in the Code Geass fandom and I do like them although while I have read some good ones they sometimes have Lelouch go out of character or be too taken off guard, or things are too easy. Now, this doesn't mean I'm superior or anything it's just something that kinda bugged me. So I've decided to throw my hat into the ring as well with a catch. Now for the first chapter only I'm going to do a first-person style Narration as Kallen talks about her own personal feelings and experiences during the latter half of r2 after she returns to the black knights as well as after the series ended.  
** 'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

 **Prologue: Fall of the Red Queen  
**

I always used to hate Suzaku for betraying the Japanese to serve the Britannians. But now I feel that was wrong. After all one traitor can't hate another for betraying someone can they? My name is Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld. And I betrayed Zero two times in a row and left him to die to his enemies. Ironic isn't it? I was his most loyal follower and I left him to die twice in a row. Thinking about it makes me want to laugh at the irony of it all, and to make it all worse, I betrayed him for the same reason both times. The first time was at Kamine Island. This was where I found out about the SAZ Massacre, this was where I learned about geass and were I heard him say that the black knights, the Japanese, even I were all just his pawns. I was shocked, I felt betrayed and used. And so I ran.

For a moment, I forgot everything that a good soldier was supposed to do and left my leader. For a moment, I gave into my own weakness and instead of acting like a soldier, I instead acted like a weak woman and ran as far as I could. It wasn't until I began talking to C.C during our year on the run together that I learned the truth about Lelouch. I learned everything there was about Lelouch and for the first time, I felt like trash, on one hand, I was still mad because of the possibility of being under his geass. But soon I found that I couldn't stay mad at him for long and how could I?

Knowing that he was responsible for his friend's father dying, accidentally causing his sister's free will to be taken away from her and going on a rampage, having to kill her to stop her, losing his mother in a terrorist attack and having his sister's legs and eyesight taken away all at once? It may not have completely absolved his sins but even so, I felt like I had to forgive him, he already regretted what he did. I didn't need to make things worse. So I forgave him, and I became even more devoted and loyal to him. He wasn't an angel or saint, he wasn't a demon no matter how hard he tried, he was human and that's all that mattered. I fought harder than I ever did for Lelouch, I followed him no matter what, and in the end, I fell in love with the man known as Lelouch Lamperouge. And even if we weren't together I was happier than I was in a long time, I was his knight, his queen, his loyal follower, and his friend. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

 **The Black Knights Betrayal  
**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I stood in the Ikaruga's warehouse in my red flight suit. I stood in front of Lelouch who was in his zero costume with my arms extended trying to protect him from the leaders of the Black knights all on the gantry above with assault rifles leveled down at us and Akatsuki's with their handguns leveled at us below them on the floor in front of us. They won't listen to reason, they were willing to shoot me to "save me" from a life being a victim of Lelouch's Geass. I went through every option in my head and came up with nothing. And right when I accepted the inevitable Lelouch finally spoke up. And once again he lied. It was a repeat of Kamine Island all over again once again Lelouch was playing the role of the evil mastermind. Once again he was playing the role of the dastardly villain. And once again I felt like my heart was being crushed.

Once again I felt betrayed, but not because of the words he said but because once again he was pushing me away from him. Once again he was shouldering the weight of the world on his shoulders and refused to let me or anyone help him. Once again he didn't trust me enough to help him get through the tough situations with him. So instead he took the easy way out and sacrificed himself. And then he looked at me with those big expressive violet eyes of his and all I could see was him begging me 'Betray me' 'Betray me' 'Betray me' 'Betray me' 'Betray me' 'Betray me', over and over again pleading me to leave him to die. And so with a heavy heart, I bowed my head so that no one could see the tears building up in my eyes and told Lelouch goodbye.

I began walking away from him as fast as possible. I had to get away if I wanted to maintain my resolve. I was weak, I was unstable. I knew that at that moment that my resolve was as thin as paper, any word from him would tear down my resolve to obey his order and rush back to protect him no matter the consequences. And then I heard it, like a whisper on the wind that seemed as if it was spoken for all to hear yet it reached my ears alone, "Live, Kallen." And like that what little resolve I had was gone and so I turned around and began to run back to protect him. But before I could move two steps back to him the Shinkirou came from above to shield him and carried him away.

And so I watched them go, knowing that after this betrayal Lelouch and I would never be able to fight together like we once did. I could feel the tears that I wanted to shed roll down my cheeks but I wouldn't let them. I wouldn't let the traitorous knights see me cry. Not now, not ever. I could hear Tohdoh and Ohgi giving out orders to pursue the Shinkirou but I ignored them. As I gazed up at the ones that forced me to betray Lelouch I could feel my blood boil and my face morph into one of pure anger and hate. I felt a white-hot hate the likes that I have never felt before for anyone else boil up from within me and I vowed that one day they would pay. I swear it.

* * *

 **The Battle of Mount Fuji  
**

It's been almost two months since the betrayal of the black knights and by this point, I felt as if I could be sick at any minute. Here I was standing in formation with the traitorous bastards that caused me to once again to abandon my loyalty to Lelouch. And for what? All because some bitch that shot Ohgi said so? They would rather believe the word of our archenemy who we should on no circumstances believe a word from than give our own leader a chance to explain himself? They can't even have the decency to give him a trial. I guess the Japanese never heard the phrase innocent till proven guilty.

I shook with anticipation and restraint as I gripped the controls of the Guren SEITEN. It would be so easy, I could annihilate every Knightmare the Black Knights had with ease but I didn't and it was killing me. All I wanted was to kill every single one of them. To fry Tohdoh in his black Zangetsu, to Vaporize Ohgi on board the Ikaruga with a max power blast from the radiant wave surger. And to break through the Damocles's blaze luminous shields and rip the damned thing apart with Schneizel in it. But I couldn't. If I destroyed the Ikaruga then Rakshata would die. If I Destroyed the Damocles then the only family Lelouch had left to care about would die.

And also I had to follow Lelouch's final order for me to live. So I would. But even so, to fight alongside this band of traitors makes me sick to my stomach. They would condemn a man to hell for one sin and worship and praise another with a hundred more. They couldn't even see that Schneizel has and will do far worse things than Lelouch ever will. It was hypocrisy on the highest level. Their stupidity and ignorance, their hubris and hypocrisy, their refusal to see the big picture, it sickened me. After all, Schneizel was the one that would murder ten million people in an instant and not care that they were his own people. He may have said he gave them time to evacuate, but I believe that like I believe that he's Jesus reincarnated. And I sure as hell don't believe anything that stupid.

It was then that I realized that they were the same as I was at Kamine Island. The foolish racist pride, the blatant hypocrisy, the racist outlook on all Britannians, the foolish stupidity, and unwillingness to see the viewpoint of others. It was all the same. Everything that I hated both me and the Black knights had in spades. All the things I only associated with the Britannians we were guilty of as well. I felt sick, I feel more disgusted than I ever have in my life. I hate Schneizel, I hate the Black Knights, and now I hate myself most of all.

* * *

 **Three months after Zero Requiem  
**

It's been three months since Lelouch died and four since the battle of Mount Fuji. After we were all released I began to do everything in my power to avoid the Black Knights. I destroyed my old cell phones and got new ones. I had all of my numbers changed. On one hand, it made it so that I didn't have to deal with those morons calling me, but on the other, I nearly missed the viewing of Lelouch's video Will. The viewing was to a small audience; only me, Nunnally, Suzaku, Jeremiah, Cornelia, and her knight Gilford were there. To Nunnally he left the throne, to Jeremiah he left a 4-acre orange farm, to Cornelia he gave her a heartfelt apology for what he did to Euphemia, he even shed a tear in regret, and to me, he left something that nearly broke me.

He left me a small velvet black box that contained a stunning diamond engagement ring. The ring was a platinum band that was adorned with 8 small diamond studs in two rows of four on each side of a three-karat princess cut colorless diamond. As I held the box I could feel myself shake as I tried to hold back my tears. On the recording, Lelouch gave me a somber smile and simply told me that we could have been very happy together someday. I couldn't take it and so I broke down letting out all the tears that I held back. I felt someone place a comforting arm around me as I cried and cried into the shoulder of who turned out to be Jeremiah. I cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. The Will finished shortly after and I looked down at the ring in my hand and placed it on my left ring finger. So I could remember what could have been.

After that, I used all of the money I made as a captain in the Black Knights that I never had time to spend and got an apartment near Ashford and never went to the outer rim of the settlement that bordered on the ghettos. I even bought a motorcycle so I could avoid the trains and buses that they mostly used. If I needed to go in public for any reason I wore a dark blue wig and sunglasses to avoid being recognized the few rare times that I did run into Ohgi, Tohdoh, or Tamaki. Thankfully they were all fooled thanks to me acting like a weak invalid. Even though it makes me sick doing that damned act again. I began going back to school as well afterward having to make up for an entire year's' worth of missed work. But it wasn't that hard since I was at the top of the class.

I still have to properly thank Milly for getting me back into Ashford. Although the fact that she dragged me to Villeta and Ohgi's wedding should make us even. After the war Ashford Academy has opened its doors to Japanese citizens which really did make me happy to see small children to high school students finally be able to get an education, they even set up special classes for the older students that weren't able to go to school since before the invasion. The Tokyo settlement and other settlements are still under control of the empire as embassy cities but in exchange, the empire has to help the reconstruction effort of the areas and allow the former numbers full rights within the settlements.

Something Nunnally willingly gave in compensation. Although thinking about the new ruler of the Britannian empire only served to remind me of Japan's own new ruler. I still can't believe that the Japanese really voted that idiot Ohgi as the new Prime Minister. He couldn't lead the Ikaruga on his own so what made them think that he could run a country? What was that saying in the Lion King where Scar was talking about the hyenas? Oh, now I remember 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' something I've been saying for almost six months now. And to make matters worse apparently that moron Tamaki actually grew a few brain cells.

I left my house for five minutes to go to the grocery store around the corner and I bumped into him in the parking lot. Somehow he actually managed to recognize me in my disguise and drug me to some meeting in the embassy with the other members of the Black Knights with the help of Sugiyama and Minami while I was literally kicking and screaming everything from rape, to being kidnapped by rabid goat herders. Which was partly true. I was being kidnapped. I would rather sleep with the Aflac duck than go anywhere with them.

And after an hour-long drive to the old Viceroy Palace now called the Britannian Embassy building and being drug down the halls we now find ourselves in my current dilemma. They brought me down the halls of the embassy till we got to a room labeled conference. The conference room was large but very well decorated, having a few marble busts set on white pedestals on the dark marble tile floors, hand-painted paintings hanging on the pure white walls, a large round oak table sitting in the middle of the space and an entire back wall composed of windows letting in plenty of afternoon light and granting a beautiful view of the settlement. Around the table in the large conference room sat Xingke and Kaguya at the front of the table, Tohdoh and Chiba to Kaguya's left, and the new Zero Suzaku and Ohgi to Xingke's Right.

I would wonder about what they would say about having their leader be a traitor to the Japanese people, but at the moment I didn't care. Tamaki, Sugiyama, and Minami all sat down in the vacant seats between Chiba and Ohgi leaving the only ones left being between Kaguya and Xingke and between Tamaki and Ohgi. I will be damned if I sit next between those two so I instead sat down next to Kaguya and Xingke and pulled off my wig and glasses. Kaguya didn't seem to mind and gave me a very friendly hello while Xingke only gave a polite nod in my direction. At first, Ohgi looked hurt by the act but got over it quickly as he began to call the meeting to order.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I guess we should get started It's been three months since the death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch as well as the appearance of the new Zero. With the war over it's time for us to begin the reorganizing of our forces." Ohgi said to my ever displeasure. Meetings like this always take forever and I have grocery shopping to do dammit! And there I sat for three hours as they went through every single detail of the reorganization which for the most part all amounted to things being more or less the same before they betrayed Lelouch with the exception that now both Xingke and Tohdoh have more strategical and tactical authority. I sat there in the admittingly comfortable office chair bored and miserable until they finally got to my part in the chain of command.

"Lastly Kallen will retain her position as head of the special forces team Squad Zero as well as Zero's personal bodyguard." I felt it. Hearing those words made something inside me break. For Five and a half months I've had to bottle up my feelings. For over five months I've had to ignore every impulse and logical part of my brain that told me what I was doing was wrong. I've done everything I could to follow Lelouch's final orders to me. So I've taken my hate, my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow and placed them behind a dam that I swore would never break.

But now that dam has ruptured and every feeling I placed behind it was seeping through in a flood. My anger at their betrayal, disgust at their hubris, their hypocrisy, and racist attitudes, my revulsion at their stupidity, and my disgust with the woman named Kallen Kozuki. All I wanted was to protect Lelouch and that was taken from me. My job and role as his protector and knight were all I had left. My brother was dead, my mother was practically a vegetable, a shell of her former self, sentenced to 20 years in jail for having Refrain, being his protector was all I had left. But then Suzaku stole it from me. Knight of Zero, Zero's knight, the meaning was plain as day.

That was my title and he took it from me and revealed in it waving it in my face! When we fought over the Damocles I didn't care about stopping Lelouch at the moment. What I wanted, really truly wanted was to show Suzaku that I was the one that earned that title. But I still meant the things that I said during that battle. But In the end, it no longer mattered. He took my position and ruined the name Zero's knight. He did the one thing Zero's knight should never do. He killed Lelouch! He helped him and supported his best friend, HIS BEST FRIEND, commit suicide!

I know that they planned this, we all did, there's no way that they wouldn't it has Lelouch's fingerprints all over it. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to kill zero for his own revenge. If given the chance he would do anything possible to make sure that he was able to kill Lelouch no matter what, even if that meant reminding an obviously depressed and emotionally unstable man of their plan to him. He took the title of Knight of Zero and trampled on it, spat on it, and tossed it out like yesterday's trash. And now he was handing it back to me after he rung it for all its worth as if it were useless garbage!

I wouldn't stand for it! Not anymore! Kallen Kozuki may have put up with that shit, but I won't any longer! I must have been seething with rage since before I noticed both Xingke and Kaguya slowly scooted away from me in their chairs. They must have known that Mount Stadtfeld was about to erupt, and erupt it did. "If you think, that I'm going to protect that traitorous son of a bitch, you have another thing coming to you Kaname!" I growled the words out as though they were poison, spitting Ohgi's first name out like a bad taste in my mouth.

All around the room everyone was looking at me with shock even Suzaku behind his mask looked shocked. Ohgi was flabbergasted. I never talked back to my superiors, and especially not him. But before Ohgi could recollect himself Tohdoh intervened. "Kozuki, that's no way to speak to your commanding officers, especially not a government official such as the prime minister." Tohdoh's voice was hard and stern. He was very incensed at my blatant insubordination but I didn't care. All I heard was that name. That awful, damned NAME!

And so, I lifted my head and looked the experienced general of the Black Knights in the eye and gave him the most horrifying look ever. My eyes were wide and glazed over with rage, my pupils were dilated and my face was marred with more hate than I have shown any of my enemies. "Don't ever call me by that name!" I spoke in a voice conveying my disgust and hatred of that name. By this point, everyone that wasn't shocked before was now. No one talked back to Kyoshiro Tohdoh and lived. "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld. I'm half Britannian. And my loyalty is to the former 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia. Not to you traitorous knights!" I said to them now earning gasps of shock and disgust before turning my head and pointing to the masked "hero" of the world.

"And especially not to you! SUZAKU KURURUGI!" At this everyone in the room was silent. Suzaku's eyes were bulging out of his skull at having been outed. "I'm sick of you people. I don't care about the Black Knights. I don't care about Zero. I DON'T CARE ABOUT JAPAN! I HATE YOU! With the exception of Kaguya and Xingke, I hate all of you! Stupid morons that were so concerned about their own desires that they were willing to help a genocidal madman willing to kill billions of people just to get the world he desired. People who are ruled by their own RACIST pride that they were willing to believe anyone that gave them a sympathetic word to them. People who were willing to MURDER THEIR OWN LEADER IN COLD BLOOD WITHOUT EVEN GIVING HIM A CHANCE TO DEFEND HIMSELF, AND ME ALONG WITH THEM! People like you make me SICK! That's why I'm going to do something I should have done 5 months ago, I QUIT!" I yelled out. Shouting every single thing I have wanted to say since the day they betrayed Lelouch.

I began to storm out of the room until I felt someone grab me by my left hand stopping me from getting the hell away from these bastards. Without looking at the person that stopped me or giving them time to try and convince me otherwise, I threw my right fist back in a vicious right hook that broke Ohgi's nose and threw him back into the large oak table and onto the floor. Blood dripped from his nose and off my clenched fist on to the black marble tile floors. I looked down at Ohgi with all the anger and hate I had as I gave him a final warning. "Keep your damn hands off of me! And if you come near me again I promise you, I'll kill you!" After that, I stormed out the conference room as fast as I could. I ran out of the embassy building and hailed a cab to take me back to my apartment. Once I got there I threw him fifty pounds and stormed up to my apartment.

I threw the door open not caring who heard me although thankfully my mother seemed to be gone, probably at the doctors getting her annual treatment for her use of refrain. I stomped into my room and took out a box from my closet and began to dump everything that connected me to the black knights into it. All of my photos from my days as a rebel and the few from my days in the Black Knights were all thrown into the box I even took my copy of Ohgi's and Villetta's wedding picture and cut both Ohgis', Tamaki, Tohdoh Chiba, and the Ikaruga's bridge crew whose names I couldn't give a shit about out of the picture with three quick cuts with my scissors before tapping the photo back together and marking both Sugiyama and Minami's faces out with a sharpie.

I ripped my uniforms from my closet along with my pilot suits and my red headband and threw them in the box. I threw everything I had that connected me to the Black Knights away except for one thing, the Guren's key. I looked down at the red and white feather shaped flash drive used to activate the now scraped Guren Seiten. On one hand, it was the first significant thing given to me by Lelouch with the second being my ring, on the other, it was the machine used by that bitch Kallen Kozuki. The machine that she used to abandon Lelouch on Kamine Island and the one she used to try and kill him during the battle of Mount Fuji. It was her signature machine, a symbol of everything both good and horrible about the ignorant Japanese woman. And to top it off, I couldn't remember a single good thing piloting the Guren did.

All I could remember were my failures, my defeats to the Lancelot, my capture by Xingke, letting the Lancelot fire the first FLEIJA, unable to stop Lelouch's rise as the demon emperor. I may have been able to fight the Lancelot but I was never able to beat it, and I never had any victory that made any sort of impact on the tide of the battle. In the end, all of my accomplishments were the insignificant failures of a woman who couldn't protect anyone. I can't keep it. Just looking at it makes me feel like my heart's going to break. So I ripped the drive off my neck as if it was going to set me on fire and tossed it into the box with the rest of the trash. I looked around my room looking for anything that could remotely remind me of the Black Knights when I looked into my mirror and once again I saw her.

I saw Kallen Kozuki staring me in the face. I felt sick and disgusted, I felt angry beyond belief. It was because of her that my mother is a recovering drug addict! It was because of her that the black rebellion failed! IT WAS BECAUSE OF HER THAT LELOUCH WAS DEAD! I can't stand looking at this ugly hairstyle. I was so close to cutting it all off so I wouldn't have to see it ever again but I decided not to. I needed to calm down. Otherwise, I might make a mistake I'll regret as she did. So instead I grabbed a brush and a comb off my dresser and began to straighten my hair into my Britannian style.

I watched as Kallen Kozuki disappeared with each stroke of my brush and felt a small bit of relief flow through me. I grabbed the box and walked out of my room into the kitchen where I grabbed a box of matches and went out back to the large empty dumpster and threw the box inside. I took a match from the box of matches and struck it against the box lighting the small flame. I threw the lit match into the dumpster watching the box and everything in it burn to ashes.

And this is how the women known as Kallen Kozuki died. Killed in a blaze of golden orange and yellow flames. For as much as I hate her, it's weird losing a large part of my Identity. For years Kallen Stadtfeld was nothing more than a weak invalid that did nothing but bow to the expectations of others while Kallen Kozuki was the rebel that stood up for her beliefs. In the end, maybe they weren't so different after all? Maybe there was no difference and it was all simply an excuse I made to claim that I wasn't part Britannian? I honestly don't know. And maybe it doesn't matter. I'm me. That's all there is to it. And so once the fire died down having nothing left to burn after reducing the remnants of Kallen Kozuki to ash I turned and began to walk back to my apartment to continue my life as Kallen Stadtfeld. Those were the last peaceful days that I remember.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Not long after I left the Black Knights I graduated from Ashford as Valedictorian. And up till then, I had been living on all my unused paychecks that I thank God that I cashed in all at once before I quit or else I would have been in serious trouble. But after I graduated I found my resources beginning to dwindle. I would have contacted my father for help but after all the things that I did during the first Black Rebellion my father ended up losing his nobility and I've been too scared to call him. So instead I pulled some strings with Jeremiah and Gino and they managed to get me in contact with Nunnally.

I asked her if she could get me a job in the Britannian Military and she was very shocked not surprisingly. I knew from the silence that she wanted to ask why, but with Nunnally being the kind-hearted girl she was she didn't. I'm not surprised after all I was for the longest time one of Britannia's enemies, and a wanted criminal to the empire before my charges was dropped after Zero Requiem. But after a very thick five-minute silence Nunnally replied that she could. From her tone, I knew that while she was still curious as to why I wanted to join the Imperial military but she was happy that she could see an old friend from Ashford and I was the same. So after Nunnally promised to arrange for me somewhere to stay in the capital of New Pendragon I sold my apartment and moved both me and my mother to the homeland.

After arriving with all of me and my mother's things I was greeted by both the royal guard and Suzaku escorting the young 100th empress of the empire. I set my stuff down and walked up to the petite 15-year-old and gave her a hug. While the guards did seem concerned to see the former Red Queen of the Black Knights hugging their ruler they didn't dare interfere. Nunnally returned the hug and gave me a large happy smile that I honestly missed as she led me and my mom to her personal limousine. After Suzaku wheeled Nunnally into the vehicle I and my mother got in and the driver began to pull off from the airport to our next destination.

Once inside Nunnally looked like she wanted to ask me why I was joining the empire but I simply told her we could talk as much as she wanted in private which seemed to placate her. When we pulled up we found ourselves at the palace to my shock. As we got out the royal guard began to get both me and my mother's bags. Nunnally then began to tell me about my new job. Apparently, Nunnally was going to make me the Knight of Zero and the new commander of the Glinda Knights. I was shocked and flabbergasted. At most I expected a captain's position of a small Knightmare unit but instead, she made me one of the Empire's top Knights. She said that with my skills I was more than qualified for the position.

And as a bonus, Camelot was under my full control. That was a neat bonus since it meant that I had first dibs on any and all of Lloyd's projects. It was almost like Déjà vu. Once again I was the leader of an elite Special Forces unit. Once again I was the ace of a grand leader. And once again I was going to work with an eccentric and brilliant scientist. On one hand, it felt weird to once again be in such a similar position but it felt comforting at the same time. Nunnally gave me and my mom a two room suite near her room. As a part of my new job, I was also supposed to be her personal bodyguard.

And so, for the next month after I was publicly knighted, I was also fitted for my knight of the round uniform. Before the fitting, I was introduced to the standard Knight of Zero uniform and I turned it down in an instant and was instead fitted with a standard Knight of the round uniform with a custom black and gold cape with a red velvet lining. I have no clue why Suzaku would where such an ugly thing. I took swordsmanship lessons in both medieval and renaissance swordsmanship and was given a beautiful hand and a half sword with a golden guard, a polished silver blade and pommel, a black grip, and a black sheath with gold fittings on the mouth and end of the sheath.

I also began training with my new team. I was very annoyed that all of the knightmares were all painted an ugly bright bloody red. So as quickly as I could I had them all repainted navy blue. The less I have to remember the Guren the better. Not long after that everything changed. In the time after becoming Empress Nunnally did a swift and vast demilitarization of the empire. While it freed up money and resources to use in the rebuilding of the former areas it left us open to an attack. In multiple of Britannia's embassy cities, large-scale attacks were made by the local people in order to take over the cities. The destruction was horrifying, property was destroyed, men and children were killed and women were raped.

The former areas for years were denied their revenge against the oppressive empire. But now they had their opportunity and they took it. The worst area hit was Tokyo. The embassy building was blown sky high with Suzaku in it. Ashford was reduced to a crater. The entire settlement was collapsed on itself as the foundation under it was ripped from under it. I was frozen in my spot. I felt my blood run cold. All I could think about was Rivalz, Milly, Sayoko, and Nina. I was hoping and praying that they were alright, that against all odds that they were safe. My prayers went unanswered. The news camera showed Sayoko's severed right arm next to some rubble of the school her dress poking from underneath. I saw Rivalz's head severed from his neck and lay on the ground. I saw Both Milly and Nina laying on the ground covered in blood, dirt, and semen their eyes lifeless as they lay on the ground dead and naked.

I couldn't take it. I broke down and cried hysterically. Every person I loved was dead. My friends were dead. My brother was dead. My mother was practically a vegetable and needed others to care for her sometimes. The man that I loved was dead. Behind me, Cecile who was watching the news with me kneeled down next to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug as I cried for what felt like hours. The next day an entire fleet from the United States of China arrived at the Pendragon coast along with Xingke and Kaguya in the Da Longdan supercarrier. With Suzaku gone I now took over his responsibilities and so I escorted Nunnally to the docks to meet the both of the UFN leaders to hear what they wanted to talk about.

They said that the UFN along with the Black Knights has split into two separate factions, the Liberals and the Radicals. For months now the Black Knights have been torn on whether or not to make a strike against the weakened Britannians, arguing that the Britannians needed to pay for what they did to the world. Empress Tianzi, Princess Kaguya, and the other Chinese representatives, as well as the ones in from northeastern Africa, were completely against the idea, while the Europia Union, the Middle East, Japan, and Northwestern and southern Africa were calling for the UFN to take advantage of the Empire's weakened state.

At first, they were dead even until India seceded from China and became an independent state siding with the Japanese. And to make matters worse the radicle faction of the Chinese party performed a coup against the young empress Jiang Lihua. While Xingke managed to save her and escape along with the visiting Kaguya, they lost over 60% of their forces, only maintaining their air forces. I asked about Rakshata but they said she went into hiding with her team two months ago, most likely for not siding with the Maharaja.

And so in the next few weeks once again we were at war. While having Xingke on our side helped in the governing of our forces along with Cornelia, Britannia was too weak to fight another war in its demilitarized state. And to make matters worse with Suzaku dead Schneizel was free to do as he pleased since the geass only worked while "Zero" was alive. We lost so much in this war. After the first year, we lost the South American continent and a lot of our sakuradite reserves with it. Afterward, we began to lose both of the coastlines along with the gulf. In order to escape, we slipped out with both empresses to our base on Shikine that we thankfully were able to defend. All though for how long I don't know.

As I walked down the paved concrete road I began to head back to my quarters when I saw two figures standing in the darkness. One was tall and masculine while the other was shorter and much more feminine. The male figure easily toward over me by at least 5 inches, I was 5 '10 now at the age of 20, and the feminine one looked around four inches smaller than me. I placed my right hand on my sword unsheathing it and taking a fighting stance at the two figures. "Who are you? Identify yourselves." I yelled out at them into the darkness with a stern voice. Then I heard them laughing, it was almost like they were chucking it was so low but it was clear that they found my hostility funny.

"Tell me, Kallen, do you like the way the world has turned out?" The voice was obviously the female's, it was soft and smooth and almost purred from the regality of it all. I was shocked that this person knew my name but stopped as I heard her heels walk toward me and my eyes widened as I saw her come into the light. "Because if you don't I can help you. All you have to do is help me in exchange. So what do you say?" I saw the woman smile her familiar cat-like smile as her lime green hair blew in the cold winter breeze.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the prologue. Now before you say anything, no Kallen's hate for the Black knights won't carry over to the past versions. It won't completely go away, but she won't hate them. Although I don't know about Tohdoh and Chiba, but She won't hate anyone that was in her old resistance group. Although I might have her try to prevent Ohgi and Villetta from becoming an item. Now I'm going to write both of these chapters back to back. So go ahead and read the next chapter.**


	2. ch1 Back to the Past

**Well, what did you think of the last chapter? I'm hoping that everyone liked it. Now I really didn't feel right only uploading just the prologue so I've decided to write both the prologue and chapter one back to back. Also, I'm going to try and do things a bit differently and not try and stick to close to the cannon. The biggest excuse that some people make is that the characters are trying to keep things the same as in the previous timeline so that they can predict the future. Well since Lelouch could already do that with 80% accuracy, and not being from the future I feel this point is moot. Especially if you consider the butterfly effect. Now I will stick to it, but loosely. I really wanted some of these time travel stories to do something different but instead at places where I wanted to see something different, I just got more or less the same story. Yet again I love these stories but I just want to see something done differently. So since the purpose of them going into the past is to prevent Zero Requiem, I'm going to try and change up r1 half way and just do r2 as a complete departure from the established canon. So let's get to it. And remember only the prologue is in first-person. The rest is in third-person. Not sure If I'm going to do third person limited or omniscient, but I'm thinking limited to keep things more focused. Or a little of both. Anyway, if you have an idea send me a pm. Oh and I'm naming Kallen's mother Kaho from now own. Also since I have no idea on how either Japanese schools or British schools work, I'm going to fill in the small details with the workings of an American school system**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

Kallen stood in the winter air shocked as she saw the women in front of her. In front of her stood the white witch of Britannia C.C. Kallen stood there shocked as she almost dropped her sword in shock at seeing the girl in front of her. C.C stood in front of her still wearing her white full body straight jacket and white three inch high heeled boots. Her amber eyes danced with mischief and mystery and her lime green hair flowed in the gentle summer night breeze. From behind her, the male figure walked up into the light as well revealing the tanned skin and turquoise hair of Jeremiah Gottwald. Jeremiah stood in front of the twenty-year-old roseate in a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt, black slacks and leather shoes, and a bright orange tie and cufflinks.

"It's good to see you lady Kozuki," Jeremiah said as he took a respectable bow in front of Kallen who scrunched her face up in annoyance as she sheathed her sword.

"It's Stadtfeld Jeremiah, and it's good to see you too," Kallen said as she smiled at the two.

"My apologies, Lady Stadtfeld, I must say tracking you down was quite hard. I never expected you to join the Britannian military. But congratulations on becoming the Knight of Zero all the same." Jeremiah said as he kept bowing like he was talking to a member of royalty.

"Thank you. Now, what do mean by helping me change the world? "Kallen asked the green haired immortal who never stopped smiling.

"Exactly what I said. The world today is beginning to spiral down into chaos. I doubt you enjoy the way the world is now. Especially after everything Lelouch sacrificed to bring peace to the world. "C.C said to the rose haired knight who looked down at the ground as a hesitant look came on her face as Lelouch's name was spoken. "I'll take that as a yes," C.C said as she let the playful smirk on her face fall and took a rare serious look on her face. "Kallen, what would you do if I told you I could send you back in time. Back to any time of your choosing to change to the way the world is now. So you could save the man you love." Kallen's head shot up and gave the immortal witch a shocked stare at her comment.

It was ridiculous. No one could send someone back in time. It was crazy. Yet so was an Immortal 700-year-old witch, a man being able to control one's memories, and another being able to mind control anyone he wants. As the rational part of her brain began to remind her of the irrational aspects of her life she began to calm herself down. "Ok, if you could what would you get out of it? I know you didn't give Lelouch his geass simply out of the kindness of your own heart." Kallen said to the shorter girl who gave her a Cheshire cat smile at the statement.

"Why what I want is simple. You see Lelouch cheated his way out of filling our contract and I can't have that. So, what I want is for you to help me stop the Zero Requiem from coming into existence. How that's done is up to you. All that matters is that Lelouch survives his revolution." C.C said in a nonchalant fashion that Kallen found to be greatly irritating.

"So, you want me to help you pass on your immortality to Lelouch so that you can die? No way in hell." Kallen said in visible disdain. C.C began to giggle at the vexed look on Kallen's face, serving to only irritate her more. "And what pray-tell do you so happen to find so gosh damn funny? " Kallen said in irritation as she felt the veins in her forehead begin to throb. Damn this woman pissed her off. C.C finally stopped her giggling but never removed the happy smile on her face.

"Nothing. It's just you look cute when you're angry." Kallen could tell that the sixteen-year-old looking woman in front of her was playing with her but she was really trying her patience. "Actually that's not my real wish. No, my real wish was to be loved to feel truly loved. That is what I want most of all." C.C said with a surprisingly gentle look on her face. Kallen felt the ring on her left hand begin to grow heavy as if it were made of lead as she felt a sharp pain and in her heart. C.C noticed this as well and almost laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not interested in a little boy like Lelouch. I prefer my men much more rugged and willing to get their hands dirty. That or a sweet supple young girl." C.C said dismissing Kallen's worries about her love life. Kallen breathed out a sigh of relief and decided to get back on topic ignoring the woman's confession on being bisexual.

"So how do I go back in time?" That was the answer she wanted most of all. She had the opportunity to go back and undo the mistakes made by Kallen Kozuki, to save Lelouch from himself, to save her mother from refrain, to stop the S.A.Z massacre and maybe even save Euphemia and Shirley from their cruel deaths.

"On Kamine Island there is an ancient ruin called a thought elevator that acts as a gate to a place known as the World of C. It's a place where all humanities' consciousness is connected through both space and time, it is a realm of advanced technology and ancient sorcery where time and space mean nothing, and the impossible becomes reality." C.C stopped her explanation so Kallen could follow and so the girl wouldn't get confused because of all the information. Kallen nodded her head as she took in the information.

"So, during the black rebellion, the person who took Nunnally was able to use the thought elevator there to escape to another part of the world?" Kallen inquired of C.C who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes. By using the thought elevator, I can send both mine and the mind of up to two other living people back in time. But in order to do so, they must have a geass or a code. Jeremiah has his geass canceler which is a special type of geass given to him by V.V so I can bring him with me. But in order to take you, I must give you a geass of your own." C.C said looking Kallen straight into her cobalt blue eyes.

"Will I have the power to control and twist people's minds as Lelouch could?" Kallen asked with visible distaste at the thought of having a power like geass. C.C shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"I don't know. It's possible, but not probable. The geass given to someone is dependent on the person. Their hopes, dreams, desires, fears, skills, mental state, emotional state, even their personalities affect what geass they get. It also affects its strength and its shortcomings." C.C explained to the rose haired woman who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Will the geass go with me when I go back in time? "Yet again the question was asked in a flat tone and a stern poker face to the immortal who simply nodded. Kallen then took her left hand and began to finger her engagement ring her head staring down at the sterling ring. "One last thing, Can…Can I take my ring with me? It was… It was the last thing that Lelouch gave me." Kallen's voice was shaky and soft, she sounded vulnerable for a second. It was the exact opposite of Kallen Stadtfeld. C.C smiled at the question enjoying seeing the young woman act her age if only for a moment.

"It will take some more energy but if it's something as small as that I can manage it." Kallen smiled as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ok then. I Kallen Stadtfeld accept your contract and your geass." Kallen said extending her right hand to the shorter woman who shook it as well. As the shake ended Kallen felt a sharp pain in her left eye that turned into an intense burn before it stopped. She uncovered her eye once the pain was gone and looked up at the people in front of her and knew that it was successful. She had a geass.

"You'll find that you know what your geass dose eventually by either pure instinct or by testing it out on others. You'll have to test it if you want to find all of its limits though. "C.C said to Kallen who nodded her head and willed her geass away. C.C then began to turn away from the rose haired knight and began to walk away. "Good now that that's done let's go. We have a transport plane nearby. It will only take a couple of minutes to get to Kamine Island if we hurry." C.C said as she began to walk away followed by Jeremiah who was silent through the whole experience and Kallen. They walked for about fifteen minutes into the wilderness before they came upon the plane that was large enough to house up to four people. Jeremiah climbed into the pilot's seat as C.C and Kallen seat in the passenger seats before the plane began to take off. The trip only took 45 minutes before they come upon their destination. Jeremiah circled the island as he looked for the entrance to the thought elevator. Once he spotted the cave they sought he then brought the plane down in front of it. The trio disembarked from the small plane as they began to venture into the cave to the large door that held what they came for.

C.C walked up to the large door and placed her hand on it. The geass mark on her head began to glow as she felt the elevator begin to activate. The door glowed a bright green as the room around them began to be filled with energy that spun around them in a swirl of twinkling lights. "What time do you want to go to?" C.C asked Kallen who took a minute to think about it.

"January 1, 2017" Kallen said to the limette who nodded her head and began the final activation stages. The large door in front of them swung open letting out a bright white light. The light began to swallow the trio who had to close their eyes as they felt themselves being carried away. As the light began to take them to the past C.C felt something wrong, the thought elevator was using far too much energy than it should be. But before she could figure out what it was everything went black.

* * *

 **Three years in the past.**

Kallen felt groggy. She felt as if she had slept for three days. She felt a bright light shine into her eyes and turned away from it in her very comfortable bed. She heard a knock on the door in front of her followed by a familiar voice. "Mistress it's time to wake up." Kallen's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. She looked around herself to find she was back in her room at the Stadtfeld estate in Japan. She looked up at her mirror and found that she was three years younger and three inches shorter than the last time she looked in the mirror. She looked down at her left hand saw that her ring was still on her finger.

'It worked. I'm back in the past!' Kallen thought as she got out of bed and grabbed one of her silk robs and wrapped it around herself as she took her ring off and placed it in her robe pocket. "I'm awake. You can come in." Kallen said to the maid outside her door already knowing who it was. The door opened as Kaho Kozuki walked in with a stack of Kallen's uniforms neatly folded and pressed. Kallen felt a flood of emotions flood up to the surface as she saw her mother walk into her room. She felt joy at the sight of her mother fully aware and able to do things on her own, and self-resentment at causing her to be doomed to a near-vegetative state from permanent nerve damage.

Kaho set the uniforms on her bed before she went to open the blinds letting in the light of the morning into the young woman's room. "Good morning mistress. I've brought you your uniforms for the week. Breakfast is also ready after you get dressed." Kaho said to her daughter, playing the role of the faithful maid when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and hold her tightly from behind. "Mi... Mistress?" Kaho was confused. For the past seven years, Kallen has mistreated her and never showed her any form of compassion since she was a child. Kaho was even more shocked when she felt and heard Kallen sobbing into her back.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kallen sobbed into her mother's back. She felt both glad and sad all at once. She remembered all the horrible things she did to her mother. She remembered how in the end she drove her mother to take refrain in order to gain solace in her hellish treatment. But now she had her back. She was back before her mother began to take that horrible drug. And this time she would make sure that she never thought of touching the stuff.

"Mistress, what's all of this about?" Kaho asked the teenager who didn't seem ready to stop.

"Mom, please don't call me that. I'm your daughter, not your mistress. But, I've been a horrible daughter to you for all these years. You've stayed here all this time for me. You went through all that harsh treatment simply to stay with me. I'm sorry mom. I know I don't deserve it But I hope you forgive me." Kallen spoke through her sobs rubbing her head in her mother's back. Kaho felt as if a weight was released from her shoulders as she felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks. Her daughter was begging for her forgiveness. Her daughter was showing genuine kindness and was acknowledging her as her mother once again. Kaho turned around and hugged her daughter with all the strength she had.

"It's ok Kallen. It's ok. I forgive you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just remember that I love you. I love you very much, with all of my heart." Kaho said with a gentle and soothing voice as she stroked her daughter hair laying her right cheek on Kallen's head. The two stayed in their embrace for what felt like an eternity before they pulled away only five minutes passing.

"I promise mom I won't let anyone mistreat you ever again. I mean it." Kallen said to the older woman who smiled at the young girl giving her a kiss on the forehead before she stepped back straightening her uniform.

"Ok sweetheart you need to hurry up and get dressed if you don't want to be late." Kaho gently told her daughter who nodded and began to get ready. Kaho walked out the room leaving Kallen all alone. Kallen pulled out the engagement ring from her pocket and went to her jewelry box and pulled out a long silver necklace and placed the ring on the necklace and placed it around her neck.

'It feels weird not being able to wear this on my finger like I used to. But I wouldn't be able to explain why I have an engagement ring to anyone if they saw it.' Kallen thought as she undressed and went to her dresser to pull out some clean underwear. As she began to but on the lacey white lingerie, Kallen was reminded of how much smaller her body was that she was used to. 'Great on one hand I'm a cup size smaller than I am three years from now, but on the other, I don't have all the built up muscle that I have three years from now as well. Ughhhhhh' Kallen thought in frustration as she snapped the bra in place before putting on her white button up blouse, her black skirt that only came down to her mid thighs, her green tie, white thigh highs and, and yellow blazer. She looked herself over in the mirror making sure that her hair was in its standard Britannian style before she sprayed a couple of sprits of a flower-scented perfume she got as a gift from her father and went out the door shoes and book bag in hand. 'Mental note get a longer skirt for school, these damn things are so short someone can see my ass.' Kallen thought in irritation as she put the dark shoes on her feet and walked into the Kitchen to see her stepmother already eating.

Kallen scowled at the blonde haired gold digger of a stepmother. She hated this woman with a passion and was happy to be rid of her after the black rebellion. But now she was forced to be subjected to her once again. Kallen sat at the furthest seat from the woman as a maid came from the kitchen to give her, her breakfast. Kallen quickly ate the food in as a dignified manner as possible as she tried to get out of the woman's presence. She could feel her stepmother's eyes on her and looked the women in the eye and willed the woman to forget that she saw her. She felt her geass respond as a red light left her left eye and into her stepmother's. The women then turned around and continued eating before leaving the room as if no one else was there.

Kallen looked shocked that the geass actually worked and made a note to experiment with it more. Kallen left the mansion after giving her mother a quick goodbye at the door before heading to school.

* * *

It took her around half an hour to get to the school's front gate. Kallen already missed her motorcycle. Driving was a much quicker way of getting around than using the blasted train system. And she also didn't have to deal with creeps constantly trying to feel her up. 'Damn perverts make me sick. I really need to get me a new bike again. I don't care if sick girls don't ride them, I fucking hate public trains' Kallen thought as she walked toward her classroom. 'If I remember correctly I'm a still a sophomore in this time, so that means that my classroom should be around here.' Kallen thought as she entered the classroom in the 11th-grade section of the school. As she walked in she began to see many familiar faces all of which almost made her cry.

Looking around the classroom she could see the members of the student council minus Milly talking amongst the students. She had to get a hold of herself. They didn't know her yet, to them she was a stranger. So with a calming breath, Kallen began to make her seat. Before she could get there she found that she was blocked off by a small group of girls that didn't seem familiar to her. "Oh my God Kallen how are you? Are you feeling ok? We haven't seen you in a month." The girls all seemed both concerned and glad to see her again. Kalen did her best not to let her confusion show on her face as she scrambled to remember who the girls were before it hit her like a truck.

'Now I remember, these are the girls I used to hang out with to make people think that I was too sick to be a threat. I remember how I would talk about them behind their backs because they were Britannians. They were actually quite nice. I kinda feel bad about lying to them all the time but I don't have much of a choice.' Kallen thought melancholy as she once again began to put up the act that still left a bad taste in her mouth. "Hey I'm fine the doctor said that my last treatment went well so I won't have to see him for a couple of months." The girls cheered at the good news of Kallen's apparent good health and lead her to her seat to speak more until the teacher came in and got the class started.

* * *

The school was just like Kallen remembered; boring classes, snooty teachers and lively classmates. Once Kallen was free to go to lunch she snuck off to a section of the roof where no one went and pulled out her phone and dialed the number she remembered Lelouch using to call Jeremiah once after she was rescued. An effect of her geass she found was that it gave her a perfect photographic memory of anything and everything she's ever seen or experienced.

'It looks like my geass is based around controlling memories. I wonder how much control it gives me over other's memories.' Kallen thought as she heard the phone pick up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Jeremiah Gottwald speaking." Kallen smiled at the voice knowing that she had dialed the right number.

"Jeremiah it's me. How are things on your end?" Kallen asked and almost heard Jeremiah gasp in surprise.

"Lady Stadtfeld I'm surprised you have my number but it does make things easier. I'm doing fine. It seems like the process was successful. I still retain my geass canceler. How about you? Are you adjusting well? "Kallen sighed at the question before she continued.

"As well I can Jeremiah. I'm starting to get a grasp on what my geass can do. It seems to revolve around controlling memories. Although I don't know how far it goes." Jeremiah grunted in acknowledgment as he began to think about what they should do next.

"Ok, we have three months till the Shinjuku incident. In that time I think you should try and get close to his majesty." Kallen looked down at the ground as she leaned against the railing behind her looking around seeing that no one was still around before she continued.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm not supposed to be on the council till a couple days after Shinjuku."

"You're going to need to seek them out. If I remember correctly all the students at your school are supposed to have a club right? Go to them and say that you want to join. You have some doctor's notes on file saying you're in poor health. I say you use that to your advantage." Jeremiah did have a point if she wanted to save Lelouch than she was going to need him to trust her. And the quickest way to do that was to join the council.

"Alright. And while we're at it we're going to need to do something about Suzaku. We can't let him get as powerful as he was last time." Kallen said deciding to make this call quick since lunch was almost over.

"Yes, you're right. I'll think of something later. Call me if you need anything. Jeremiah out." The call stopped leaving only a deathly silence as Kallen slid the phone closed.

'I need to figure out how to clip Suzaku's wings now before he becomes a nuisance. But how? I couldn't get rid of him when I had the Guren. Right now all I have is that shitty Glasgow. But that's more than he has right now.' Kallen thought as she walked down the stairs back to her classroom. Kallen weaved her way through the dozens of students with ease without paying much attention to them.' If I only look at the machines technical specs the only thing that can stop the Lancelot is the Guren. But I also have more experience and skill than Suzaku, and I'm better trained. I could use a Gloucester. But then I would need Jeremiah to pull rank, and even then it's going to be hard to write off an elite and commanders-use only unit like a Gloucester disappearing.' Kallen thought in frustration as her face marred in a scowl as she made her way to her class.

'But I'll still end up in the cockpit of the Guren." Kallen was getting more frustrated the more she thought about how to deal with Suzaku. She didn't even know where he was at the moment. Kallen sat down at her desk in her class as the next period bell rang. 'I'll just have to ask Jeremiah to give me some advice about this later.' Kallen thought with finality as their next teacher entered the classroom to begin the next lesson.

* * *

Once class was over Kallen made her way to the Student councils clubhouse behind the main building after visiting the principal's office. Kallen marveled at how easy it was to convince the principal to let her on the student council once she brought up her "Rare degenerative bone disease" She even took the time to use her geass on the security guards and secretaries that blocked the way to his office in order to see what her power could do. As she found out she can't create new memories for her victims, but she could copy and delete memories at will. And since it gave her a photographic memory she would guess it restored old and damaged memories as well, something that may come in handy later.

'Now all I have to do is give this to Milly and the first step to saving Lelouch will begin.' Kallen thought as she slowly walked up the marble steps of the clubroom to the front door. She had to make sure that Lelouch survived this time no matter what. As much as she didn't like it he was the only one that could both keep Britannia and Japan from killing each other and stop both Schneizel and the emperor from achieving their deranged life goals. Kallen knocked on the large door in front of her and was greeted by the familiar sight of Sayoko in her standard maid outfit and a pleasant smile on her face as usual.

"Hello, how may I help you, ma'am?" Sayoko asked politely as she bowed to Kallen who had to do everything she could to fight off the last images she saw of the ninja maid in front of her.

"Yes, the principal sent me here to speak with the student council president. I was wondering if she was free at the moment." Sayoko looked up at the girl and gave a polite nod as she began to lead the girl to the council's meeting room. As Sayoko began to lead Kallen down the familiar halls Kallen couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Everything was just like she remembered it since the last time she was here two years ago. Nothing was burned or in tatters, the settlement was as pristine as ever and everything seemed at peace.

'Well, almost everything.' Kallen thought bitterly as she remembered how the empire was controlled by the racist bigot known as Charles Zi Britannia. 'Another disadvantage to going back three years in the past I have to fight the black rebellion all over again. 'Kallen thought bitterly as they begin to come up to the council room.

"Here we are Miss Stadtfeld. If you need anything please call." Sayoko said as she bowed politely before returning to her duties. Kallen took a deep breath to steady herself so she wouldn't have a panic attack before she met up with her future group of friends. Kallen moved her hand to knock on the door but was stopped as it was jerked open by an orange haired teen running out of the room covering her chest screaming in what appeared to be both embarrassment and mortification. Kallen barely stepped out of the way before she was bowled over by Shirley Fenette running away from an older blond girl with a lecherous face and hands out in a motion that signified that she may have been molesting orange haired teen again.

Kallen could only chuckle in exasperation at the exchange before knocking on the door to get the rooms attention. The remaining members of the student council turned to the young heiress in the door who meekly held out a sheet of paper to the buxom blonde in the room. "Hello, my names Kallen Stadtfeld. I was sent here by the principle since I don't have a club and I'm too weak to join a normal club because of my health. So I've been placed on the student council. You'll find everything is here in this form." Kallen said meekly to the class president in a voice that very much resembled Nina's. 'I guess being Nunnally's knight is coming in handy. But no matter how many times I do it I hate acting like an invalid. I may be a woman but I'm a warrior damnit this is demining on all levels' Kallen though with frustration at having to act like a weak priss.

The time Kallen spent as Nunnally's knight of zero taught her how to calm her temper and how to be regaler, and calm. From there pick up on the mannerisms of an invalid was a piece of cake even though perfecting the act only served to damage here pride even more. Milly took the form and looked it over before nodding her head as she saw the signature and notes left by her grandfather. Milly smiled as she gave the form back to Kallen and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, then it looks like my grandfather really did approve of this. Ok, then Miss Stadtfeld it's a pleasure to have you." Milly said as she extended it in a handshake that Kallen returned. Milly gripped her hand in a firm handshake that made Kallen wince. Milly apologized before she began to introduce the rest of the council. "Ok then let me introduce you to the people you'll be working with. The girl that ran out a second ago with the orange hair is Shirley. She'll be fine she always gets a little sensitive during meetings." Milly said nonchalantly waving off the girl's behavior at having been groped in public before moving on.

The two walked up to the table where the rest of the council was sitting. "Kallen meet Rivalz Cardemonde, our secretary, Nina Einstein our resident genius, and Lelouch Lamperouge our vice president." Milly introduced the rose haired teen to the three remaining members of the council. Nina gave the girl a friendly albeit frightened hello from her seat at her computer while Rivalz got up from his seat and gave her a friendly handshake.

"Hi, I'm Rivalz, if you need anything I can get it for you, whether its pictures of someone you fancy, rare imports, or valuables I'm your man," Rivalz said as enthusiastic as she remembered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a slim figure walk up to her from her side with an extended hand. Kallen turned to see the former 11th prince of the royal family before her. Seeing Lelouch again was very bittersweet. On one hand, seeing Lelouch again made her heart swell. He was alive and breathing, but he wasn't her Lelouch, he didn't know who she was, and even now he still had up his masks, and walls to the world.

"Hello Miss Stadtfeld, welcome to the student council. I hope we can along together." Lelouch's voice sounded sincere and happy to anyone that heard it, but to Kallen, it sounded unbelievably fake. Kallen gave a pleasant smile as she shook his hand in return feeling a small lump in her heart.

"So do I Mr. Lamperouge." It felt weird to speak to Lelouch in such an impersonal way, but in the end, knew it was for the best.

"Ok everyone, now that the introductions are out of the way it's time to get started planning our NEXT SCHOOL EVENT!" Milly exclaimed in excitement raising her fist in the air. The four council members all covered their ears in pain at the blonde's loud voice. Once she felt her ears stop ringing Kallen looked over at the grinning Milly rubbing her inner ear with her index finger

"Ow, what kind of event?" Milly smirked at the time traveler as she rested her arms under her ample bosom.

"I call it The Cross Dressers Ball."

* * *

Kallen felt as if she could lie down on a park bench and sleep for a week. Helping Milly make her crazy plains was downright draining. Kallen slowly made her way through the train station to get on the express train home feeling as if her body was made of brick. She made her way down the empty station in relative peace when she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and pull her into an adjacent hallway. Kallen was pulled back into alertness as she looped her right leg behind her attacker's leg grabbed the arm that grabbed her and flipped him on his back in front of her. Her attacker moaned in pain as he was judo flipped on his back in less than five seconds. Kallen reached into her book bag pulling out a small pink pouch that hid a small knife, extending it and holding it in front of herself as she placed her back to the nearest wall away from the man that grabbed her. Kallen felt her heart beating at several miles a minute before she heard laughing coming from beside her.

"Wow Ohgi, Kallen got you good." The voice was unmistakable, she turned her head to see a redhead Japanese male her height wearing a red headband and reasonably well kept but old clothes. Kallen felt her eyes widen as she recognized Shinichiro Tamaki alongside Kento Sugiyama, and Kaname Ohgi on the ground nursing his bruised back. Kallen felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she saw the three Black Knights in front of her who she has been fighting for two years now. She was surrounded, she was outnumbered, and she didn't have her gun or sword anymore. Kallen began to panic as she saw the three in front of her and remembering all the things they did in her past life.

After Tamaki stopped laughing at his friend's embarrassing takedown, he looked over at the youngest member of Ohgi's resistance group and was confused by the look on Kallen's face. Kallen's face was pale, her eyes were wide with fear and she clutched her knife for dear life in her trembling right hand. Tamaki began to walk up to the girl only for her to back away from him in fear. "Yo Kallen It's me, Tamaki. You know your buddy." Tamaki said with a wide cocky grin trying to calm the girl down but it didn't seem to be working. Kallen's mind began to go into overtime trying to think of an escape route when she remembered one crucial fact. The Black Knights didn't exist yet.

'That's right. This is before any of that happens. To them, I'm still their friend and ally Kallen Kozuki, a fiery Japanese rebel that hates Britannians and fighting for her homeland of Japan.' Kallen thought as she took in deep breaths and began to calm down, lowering her knife and lean up against the wall behind her. She saw Ohgi finally get up on his feet and was looking at Kallen in concern along with Tamaki and Sugiyama. "God, don't do that, you idiots! What would people think if they saw a bunch of full-grown Japanese men pulling a young Britannian girl into a dark corner? You could get exposed, or arrested!" Kallen yelled at them in a hushed tone.

Ohgi rubbed the back of his head at the admonishment from the once again teenager. "Sorry Kallen, we tried to signal you but you weren't listening. Anyway, where were you? You were supposed to help us fix the Glasgow today." Ohgi said much to Kallen's confusion.

"Fix it? What's wrong with it?" Tamaki and Ohgi looked at her in exasperation at the seemingly ludicrous statement.

"What's wrong with it? The thing's barely functional. Or did you forget how we only found that thing in the dump just last week?" Tamaki told her in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Kallen face palmed as she finally remembered.

'Damn it, I forgot that we had to work on that thing for five days in order to get the Glasgow running. And that didn't take into account the time it took to get the parts needed for it. "I'm sorry Kaname, I forgot. We haven't been doing much so I decided to go back to school." Kallen said apologetically to the resistance leader. Ohgi was slightly confused by having the half-blooded noble call him by his first name.

"Since when do you call me Kaname?" Kallen looked at him skeptically as if it was obvious although on the inside she was kicking herself at the slip up by calling Ohgi by his first name.

"Kaname I've known you for eight years, and you were my big brother's best friend. I think that we're more than qualified to be on a first name basis." Ohgi had to admit, Kallen did have a point. After Naoto died he took it upon himself to look out for Kallen in his place.

"Now it's Friday, I don't have class tomorrow, and I only have to meet my club. I'll take the Glasgow and work on it on my own over the weekend." Ohgi could only look at Kallen as if she were crazy.

"Kallen, do you know how dangerous that is? If you're caught having possession of a decommissioned Knightmare you could get…."

"Arrested?" Kallen finished for the 26-year-old who nodded in agreement. "Kaname we're all taking risks, you guys are risking everything by just being in possession of the Glasgow, just like I am by being in your resistance cell. Now I'm a member of the student council at Ashford which is built over an entire network of tunnels. Tunnels that only the principle and the council can access. Tunnels that are unmonitored." As Kallen spoke those last few words she saw how the trio's eyes began to widen in shock as they went through the implications of having access to those tunnels. Most of the tunnels were used in the construction of the settlement which was partly done with the help of the Ashford family. They connected to old subways and underground transit systems in place before the settlement was constructed. While some of the entrances to those tunnels were sealed off, most were just hidden and easily accessible if one knew where to look.

"Now tonight hide the Glasgow in the old subway line in Shinjuku. There's a tunnel there that I can use to hide it while I work on it. It will be easier for me to get the parts to repair it than for you to try and steal them or comb through the dump to get them." Ohgi stood back and thought about it for a minute.

'She does have somewhat of a point. Being a Britannian noble she could get the parts we need more easily than we could. And with all of the weird hobbies, most nobles have she could do it without bringing up as much suspicion if we do it.' Ohgi nodded his head at her in agreement. "Ok, but keep in contact. And don't do anything risky." Ohgi told her relenting to her request. Kallen smiled as he relented to the request. If Kallen were to be honest, she missed this sibling relationship with Ohgi. How he nagged on her and looked out for her. Part of her still hates the Ohgi and the black knights of her previous lifetime but, she can't hate this one. Kallen walked up to and gave him a quick hug before she pulled and away and began to head back to catch her train.

"Thanks, Ohgi. I'll keep in touch. Call me if you need anything." Kallen said over her shoulder before she ran off.

* * *

 **One month later**

Jeremiah Gottwald sat in a private booth at one of the settlements finest bars. He sat in the booth behind velvet red curtains sipping on a glass of expensive champagne. He relished the fruity carbonation the sparkling wine presented him with. It's been too long since he could drink like this. As he took pleasure in drinking the beverage in his half-empty glass, he heard the curtains shift alerting him to someone's arrival. He heard the sound of high heels clicking on the marble floors and looked to see a women that could easily pass for 25 wearing a slim strapless black dress that stopped at her ankles with a split on the left side that stopped at her knee and came up to her chest showing a modest amount of cleavage as well as a pair of black stiletto heels. She had jet black hair that was done in a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her skin was pristine and flawless and looked as though it was kissed by the sun.

She had an hourglass figure that was slim yet voluptuous. Her eyes were adorned with purple eyeshadow, hear nail's painted a deep magenta, and her lips painted a lighter shade, and eyes that gleamed like sapphires. Jeremiah smiled as the woman came up to his table holding a small silver clutch in her feminine hands. "Do you mind if I join you for a drink, Lord Jeremiah?" The woman's voice was soft and delicate, yet strong and regal, the mark of a noblewoman of good upbringing.

"Why of course my lady be my guess. I ordered a fine chardonnay expecting your arrival." Jeremiah said as he poured the women a glass for her as she sat down across from him in the round booth.

"You're still as thoughtful as ever Lord Jeremiah." The woman said as she picked up the glass handed to her and began to taste the beverage. The woman smiled at the subtle sweetness of the beverage as she began to relax from an exhausting day.

"So, my lady, how has your new job been going lately?" Jeremiah asked the women across from him with a pleasant smile on his face as he began to drink from the flute in his hands. The women set down her glass before she answered the man's question.

"Well, it's been rather uneventful. I haven't managed to get really close to the person I'm supposed to be looking after though. But my co-workers are for the most part pleasant to work with. "Jeremiah nodded as the woman began to drink from her glass again, the pale bubbly liquid flowing passed her lips and down her throat.

"And what of your work suit? The red one, is it still in good condition?" The question was met with a dejected sigh as she shook her head no.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to need to replace it. But they're so rare and expensive I would need to be in the royal guard to get my hands on one." She looked into her half-full glass as Jeremiah poured himself another glass.

"I see. I might be able to get you a brand new one. In fact, it's next year's fashions." Jeremiah said with a smile as he pulled out a small photo from the pocket of his pureblood uniform and handed it to her. The woman took the photo and gasped at the image of the suit in question.

"Lord Jeremiah it's beautiful. But I don't know if I can accept it." The woman was genuinely shocked that the Margrave would give her such a rare and expensive suit. Jeremiah smiled at the young noblewoman as he sipped his second glass of champagne.

"Oh, but I must insist. It's as you said, suits like this are both very expensive and are hard to come by. This one, in particular, isn't even on the market yet. It won't hurt anyone if I were to give it to you. All you need is to go pick it up from its designer. But you're going to have to assemble its accessories yourself if you want to be able to use it anytime soon for your job." Jeremiah said as he took out a small slip of paper that was folded in half with the address of the designer written on it. The woman took the slip and opened to see the address written on it before she folded it back and put it into her silver clutch.

"But Lord Jeremiah, you must know that I'm not that good with my hands." The woman let a sly smirk grace her lips at the thought of finishing the suit herself. Jerimiah matched her smirk with one of his own.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll show you how. After all, you are very convincing." The woman smiled at the comment as she finished her glass before she got up from her chair and began to leave. As she left the booth she passed by Jeremiahs second in command Villeta Nu who looked at the woman in confusion before looking over toward her longtime friend.

"Lord Jeremiah, who was that woman?" Jeremiah sipped his champagne before he answered not bothering to look at the chocolate skinned knight before answering.

"A duchess that I entertain from time to time. And no I'm not in any sort of romantic relationship with her. She's a bit too young for me." Jeremiah said surprising Villeta that he knew a high-ranking noble like a duchess.

* * *

H **ot damn I wrote a lot in this chapter. I was trying to get to the battle of Shinjuku in this one but it looks like I'm going to have to save that for Chapter 2. Now I will admit I do think that the prologue came out better, but I really loved writing the bar scene. Since it helps set up what I have planned for the next chapter. And that's all I'll say so I don't spoil anything. So since I'm not where I want to be yet, I'm going to write chapter two as well and upload all three together. So go ahead and read chapter two which is where the action begins.**


	3. ch2 Ride of the White Queen

**Three chapters in a row, THREE CHAPTERS IN A FUCKING ROW, I have never written this much in a row. I first started writing this at the beginning of May. So that means I wrote two chapters in about two to two and a half weeks if I count the days that I didn't write anything. I never got Ninjetti out and done within that fast a time frame. Well Like I said last time I plan on getting to the battle of Shinjuku before I end this so I might cover the first two episodes in this chapter. If I do anymore it will get too congested. Also, these chapters are being written and uploaded back to back so I won't be answering any reviews till chapter 3(although technically chapter four)  
**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

 **February 21, 2017**

The rain poured heavily down over the settlement, clouding and darkening the skies, reducing visibility down to near nothingness. Kallen stood in the doorway of the student council clubhouse with no way of getting home in the heavy rainstorm that was said to escalate into a typhoon. 'Damnit working on that damn Knightmare made me forget to unseal the tunnels near my house.' Kallen pulled at her shoulder-length locks in frustration as she mentally kicked herself for being so forgetful. She would pick the day that a typhoon was supposed to happen to forget to find a way home beforehand. 'I swear I have no idea how Lelouch managed to plan an entire successful rebellion. I can't even make a plan to save one person, and I come from the future DAMNIT!' Kallen stood in the doorway for what felt like minutes before she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

Kallen turned around to see Lelouch standing there looking at her with a look that actually looked concerned. "What is it Mr. Lamperouge?" Kallen asked still not liking having to call Lelouch by such a formal name.

"Kallen please call me Lelouch, we've been on the council together for a month now. You don't have to be so formal." Lelouch said with a jovial tone that sounded both fake and sincere all at once. Kallen looked at him with a bit of skepticism before correcting herself.

"How may I help you, Lelouch?" Kallen still looked at the teen with skepticism who didn't seem too bothered.

"I don't think that you will be able to get back home in this storm. " Lelouch said to the rose haired teen who sighed in agreement as the rain only got harder, and the wind only picked up more and more.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it. I also don't have any friends that live on campus to stay with. I don't know what to do." Kallen said as Lelouch lead her to a seat nearby inside.

"If you want I can let you stay with me and Nunnally." Kallen was surprised that Lelouch would suggest that and if Lelouch was honest so would he. Lelouch usually would just arrange for someone to escort her home such as Sayoko or pull some strings so she could stay within one of the student dorms instead. But he found that he couldn't do it. Ever since Kallen first joined the student council he's found that he can't stop watching her. He couldn't quite place it but he knew that something was off about the seventeen-year-old that he couldn't grasp. He could deconstruct a person's personality to its barest bones but he couldn't do that with Kallen. 'She acts like a non-xenophobic version of Nina and yet I feel like I'm missing something obvious."

Lelouch hated when hen he felt confused and didn't understand something. He was too methodical and calculating to let something outsmart him or hide something he felt should be obvious. 'Someone with a hidden personality is someone whose motives I can't predict. An enigma, I cannot abide that. I must find out more about her.' Lelouch thought as he gave Kallen a reassuring smile. "Please Kallen I insist, you're not going to be going anywhere in this storm and we have a spare room you can stay in for the night until the storm clears." Kallen knew she didn't have many options at the moment so she had little choice but to accept.

'I need to be careful not to let my act slip. If I don't I might give away my true personality too quickly.' It was another consequence of coming back in time. The people she could once trust with her secrets were now the ones that she had to keep them from. She had almost no one who she could let her act down around. If it wasn't the act of being an invalid, it was the act of once again being Kallen Kozuki. It was suffocating to the point of exhaustion. "Um sure Lelouch, but isn't the dorms a bit too far to walk to from the clubhouse?" Kallen knew that he didn't live in the dorms but he didn't know that she knew that yet. Lelouch chuckled as he began to lead her down the halls of the clubhouse toward the living area.

"No, Nunnally and I live here. It would be too hard on her to live in the dorms." Lelouch said as they came to the living area of the clubhouse that consisted of a three-bedroom suite with a dining room, living room, a full bath, and three bedrooms. The rooms were well furnished with modern yet simple furnishings. Lelouch walked in and went further back toward the bedrooms as Kallen walked in behind him. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go check on Nunnally." Kallen nodded as she sat down on the couch behind her. Kallen pulled out her cell phone and pretended to be texting someone while she used one of its hidden features to scan for any sort of monitoring and recording equipment.

'I'm surprised that Lelouch doesn't have this place bugged. I guess he didn't feel a need to since he's just a student.' Kallen thought bored as she waited for Lelouch to come back. Kallen looked around the living room in mild interest as she noticed how simplistic everything was. 'I just remembered that this is the first time I've been in here.'

It was both surprising and expected. Back when they first met they didn't trust each other, and when they did she was a wanted criminal. She fingered the ring around her neck hidden under her shirt as she thought back to the time she lost to the war against the empire, and the ufn civil war. 'I can hardly remember the last time I acted my age. I haven't even gone on a date.' In a way it was sad. She hasn't acted her age in six years. She hasn't gone to any sort of party, hasn't gone on holiday (vacation) since she was a small child living with her mother. 'I feel as if a chunk of my life has been wasted.' She heard footsteps come toward her and looked up to see Lelouch pushing Nunnally down the hall into the living room with him.

Kallen looked at the fourteen-year-old blind girl and smiled. After two years Kallen grew very fond of the sandy-haired Brunette. When she wasn't fighting against the black knights she spent her time with Nunnally guarding and protecting the young empress from those that planned on removing her from power. Kallen soon began to treat and look at the young girl as the younger sister she never had. As usual, Nunnally seemed to know what was going on even with her eyes closed. Kallen got up from her seat as she walked up to the girl and squat down in front of her. "Hello Nunnally, it's good to see you again." It was true in more ways than one. Nunnally smiled at the girl as Kallen put her hand on hers.

"Hello Kallen, my big brother tells me that you're going to be staying with us until the storm is over. It's going to be like being at a sleepover." The girl's innocence put a smile on Kallen's face as she moved out of the way as Lelouch pushed her into the room. Kallen sat down in her seat as Lelouch pulled up one of his own near his sister. "So Kallen how have you been feeling? I do hope you've been well. I would hate to see you push yourself too hard and get sick." Kallen found it amazing how Nunnally could worry about others despite being blind and confined to a wheelchair.

"Yes Nunnally, I'm fine. Working on the council is actually pretty fun, even though helping Milly with her random plans is very exhausting." Kallen told the girl in front of her. Nunnally giggled at the crack on the older girl before slipping into a conversation with the older girl. Having kept quite Lelouch sat back watching the two converse with interest. He noticed how tense and on guard she was when she entered his living space, and how quickly it went away when he brought Nunnally into the room with him.

'On the outside, Kallen always looks fine, But I can tell that she's always on edge, on her guard about something. But with Nunnally she's oddly relaxed, her words come out much more freely, her shoulders aren't tense, and her posture is much more laid back, and her tone isn't as formal. But why? Why would she need to be on edge? Could she be putting up an act? Is she hiding something?' Lelouch went through multiple scenarios and couldn't seem to find one that made sense. 'There are too many variables for a definite answer. I need more information.' Lelouch thought as he watched the two.

Lelouch couldn't figure out why he was intrigued by the girl he was letting in his home. Something about her seemed familiar. It was like he could see himself in the rose haired teen. Before he could contemplate more he heard a soft growling sound and looked over to see his sister holding her stomach looking embarrassed. Lelouch laughed at the girl's disgruntled face as he got up and went to the door. "I guess it is time for dinner, I'll go have Sayoko go and prepare dinner for us." Lelouch got up from his seat and moved to the door to get Sayoko but was stopped by Kallen.

"Lelouch, if you wouldn't mind I would like to do it, although I don't often get the chance to, I'm I actually a fairly good cook." Lelouch looked at Kallen with a blank expression before he gave her a polite smile.

"Sure, why not. I'll have Sayoko show you where the kitchen is." Lelouch quickly found the maid and brought her back to let her lead Kallen to her destination. Sayoko curtsied to the teenage heiress before opening the door beckoning her to exit. Once Kallen exited the door Lelouch discretely whispered in Sayoko's ear before she left. "Don't let her out of your site, and don't be seen." Sayoko nodded her head without looking at her master before walking out of the room. Sayoko led Kallen down the halls of the clubhouse until they arrived at the Kitchen.

"Here is the kitchen Miss. Stadtfeld. If you need anything then please call me." Kallen nodded and watched as the maid walked out of the door. Kallen looked around the Kitchen before walking to the refrigerator and began to see what she had to work with.

'I guess some habits die hard. I'm so used to making meals for Nunnally that I actually missed doing it. Now, what should I make for Nunna today?'

* * *

Sayoko watched the teen with diligence as she watched the girl hum a nameless tune as she went about preparing a meal for her master and mistress. Sayoko hid in the rafters above the kitchen peering down through the special one-way windows that were disguised to blend into the smooth white ceiling. She watched her gather ingredients, utensils, and other cookware to prepare dinner. She made sure that everything that she used was safe for her master and mistress's consumption. Watching Kallen made Sayoko feel weird about her actions spying on her.

She hasn't used the chance to wander off in search of something to steal, hasn't gone looking for any potential blackmail, or anything of malicious intent. She hasn't even tried to poison the food she was preparing. For what reason could her master have for wanting her to spy on his classmate that seemed to be of no threat to him? 'I don't understand why Lelouch-sama would feel threated by this girl.' Sayoko could understand the potential merits of being cautious but if this girl did have any ill intent she would have acted on it by now. But whatever the reason was her master ordered her to watch the girl, and watch her she would.

* * *

Kallen smiled as she finished plating the food she spent the last forty-five minutes meticulously making before she put a metal cover over them and placing the dishes on a cart to wheel into the dining room. 'Nunnally's gonna love this.' Kallen smiled as she began to push the cart out of the kitchen. In the stress-filled couple of years that the former Knight of Zero had cooking seemed to be the only time she felt like she could relax. She wishes she could thank Milly and Sayoko for teaching her how but they wouldn't know what she was talking about. Kallen walked into the dining room using her back to push it upon and pulling the cart into the room with her. She saw that Lelouch and Nunnally were already in the room waiting on her. "Dinner is ready, sorry if I made you wait, I'm a bit of perfectionist when it comes to cooking," Kallen said as she set down the silverware and glasses of water for them before setting down the covered dishes for them. Lelouch smiled politely waving off her apology.

"It's ok, we weren't waiting that long. Besides Nunnally still had some homework she needed help with while we were waiting." Lelouch said as Kallen placed his food in front of him before placing one down in front of Nunnally who seat to the left of his seat at the head of the table. Kallen removed the cover on Nunnally's food letting the steam from the hot food to rise into the air carrying the scent of the dish. Nunnally smiled as she smelled the food very familiar with the dish in question.

"Kallen did you make shrimp Alfredo?!" If her eyes were open Kallen knew they would be glistening with joy at the moment.

"Yup. With some steamed vegetables on the side. Go ahead and try it. "Kallen said as she took a seat next to her and began to eat her own food. Lelouch watched his sister for a moment as she tried the pasta dish. A large smile spread on her face as the taste of the creamy parmesan sauce and the succulent shrimp sent her taste buds to what she deemed to be heaven.

"Kallen this is amazing. This is the best alfredo I've ever had." Nunnally said as she placed more of the pasta in her mouth. Lelouch saw the smile on his sister's face and decided to remove the cover on his dish and try some of the food that was given to him.

'She's right, it's really good.' Lelouch may not have been as spoiled as his other siblings were, but he was still impressed with the quality of the dish. So they continued to eat in comfortable silence, the only sounds were the sounds of their forks on their plates.

As Lelouch ate his dinner he saw Kallen reach over with a napkin and wipe some food off the side of Nunnally's mouth in a gesture very similar to that of an older sibling doting on their younger sibling. Seeing Kallen act so gentle with Nunnally seemed to have a small effect on Lelouch. He was used to both Shirley and Milly dote on Nunnally but this was different. It wasn't like how a friend helps a less fortunate friend. This seemed a bit more intimate than that, but not in the sense of wanting to be romantic. This was more like how Euphemia used to treat Nunnally back when they lived in the Aires Villa in Pendragon, or how he was with Nunnally now. 'I may be overthinking this. Even if she is hiding something she doesn't seem to be after anything. I'll keep more of a lax watch on her. I may find what I'm looking for if I get to know her.' Lelouch thought as he watched as Nunnally laugh while having a conversation with the rose haired noble. Lelouch smiled at the smile on his sisters' face and went back to his dinner in peace, thinking of fonder memories from his childhood.

* * *

 **March 21, 2017**

Lelouch sat in the sidecar of Rivalz bike as his classmate prepared to take him to another of his gambling matches. As Rivalz was checking his bike for the short trip he was having another conversation with Kallen. "Don't worry Kallen I'll make sure your absence is excused, you just make sure your treatment goes well," Lelouch said to the young time traveler.

"Thanks, Lelouch. I totally forgot that I was supposed to go get my treatment today. I should be back at school tomorrow. Tell Nunnally not to worry about me. "He heard Kallen say over the other end of the phone causing him to smile.

"I will but that doesn't mean that she will listen." Lelouch chuckled causing Kallen to giggle on the other end.

"Ok, I have to go by Lelouch." Kallen hung up the phone ending the call. Lelouch put his phone in his pocket as he saw that Rivalz was satisfied with the condition of his bike climbed on and turned the engine on.

"So Kallen can't come to school today?" Rivalz asked as he eased them onto the road ahead of them and began to drive into town. Lelouch shook his head as he lazily stared out at the road ahead of them.

"Not today. She said she has a doctor's appointment for her annual treatment." Lelouch recited to his blunete friend who nodded his head.

"I have to say, Lelouch, I'm surprised you actually got this close to Kallen in the first place." Lelouch looked over at his driving friend in mild interest at the seemingly absurd statement.

"And why is that so surprising? Or did you forget that I'm good friends with both Shirley and Milly." "Rivalz chuckled not bothered by the statement as he merged onto the highway.

"You never hung out with Shirley and Milly for a whole month, inviting them over to your house and letting them cook meals for you." Rivalz shot back to Lelouch who had to admit that he was right. While he was close to the two girls he never felt the need to invite them into his personal living quarters. Milly seemed fine inviting herself whenever she wanted and Shirley's obvious crush on him made him not want to give her any false hope that he was interested in her as anything more than a friend.

"You do have a point. Nunnally grew quite fond of her so I invite her over to hang out with her. Nunnally doesn't have many friends. And besides, she's one of the few normal girls around that's not trying to get into my pants. It's actually quite refreshing." Lelouch said with a relaxed sigh as they kept on driving down the road.

"Sound like somebody managed to capture the heart of Ashford's Ice prince to me." Lelouch shook his head at the comment not bothered by it with the number of fangirls he has to deal with as he let a cocky and cool smirk.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Kallen hung up her phone placing it in her bra under the outfit she was wearing. Kallen stood in a warehouse in the Shinjuku ghetto wearing a muted robin's egg blue button down jacket with navy lining and held around her with a navy belt that hugged her waist. The jacket went down to her mid thighs and was paired a large cap on her head the same color as well as a pair of white gloves with a gold strip in the back as well as what looked to be a pair of white pants with a gold stripe going down the legs that looped over the bottom of a pair of black boots that were covered by her pants and a Britannian issue pistol hidden under the coat in a holster around her waist. She forwent her traditional "Kozuki" hairstyle in favor of a jet-black wig that looked as if it drank the light around it like water that stopped at her shoulders but did retain the old headband that she burned in her time period.

Kallen looked over to her right to see a Japanese man with long dark hair also wearing the same coat and hat that she was walk up to her. She looked over toward the man in front of her giving her a slightly questioning look. "Did you have to put that thing in your bra?" Kallen could hear how uncomfortable the act made the man but wasn't bothered by it.

"Oh grow up, you're a grown man and I don't have any pockets. Now is everything ready to go?" Kallen asked her fellow rebel who nodded pointing to the truck behind him with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're ready to go. Although I'm still wondering why you have the Glasgow covered in that white veil. The thing looks like its wearing a full body suit. All I can see are wheels on the land spinners. "Nagata looked at the seventeen-year-old pilot who only waved off his concerns.

"Don't worry about it. So, Nagata, are you ready to stick it to those stuck up brits?" Kallen said with a mirthful grin to her comrade who only nodded in agreement with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two of them began to walk toward the truck in front of them and Kallen couldn't help but feel excited. This was the day that everything started. The day she met Lelouch, and the day the black knights were born. After everything that happened in her past life, she expected to feel hesitant about fighting the Britannians again but she didn't. All she felt was a giddiness that could only be likened to a form of bloodlust. It was like the feeling someone got when wiping out a horde of enemies in a hack and slash video game. It wasn't the killing that had her excited but the outcome of the battle that started it all.

'In order to change the future, I have to start here. Both gaining Lelouch's trust, and clipping Suzaku's wings, it all begins here.' Kallen climbed into the passenger seat of the truck as Nagata started it up and they pulled off for the settlement.

* * *

Lelouch sat in the sidecar of Rivalz's motorcycle as they drove down the highway back toward Ashford. Rivalz was laughing in hilarity at Lelouch's latest victory. "Man Lelouch did you see the look on that noble's face when you beat him? It was priceless." Rivalz laughed out to his friend who looked as if he could care less about the match.

"Yeah but I wish he was more of a challenge. That match wasn't even a decent warmup. " Lelouch said resting his head in his left hand. On one hand, he did win a hefty sum of money that was to be wired directly to his bank account but the whole thing was just pathetic. 'Another example of the pathetic hubris of the Britannian nobles. They think that just because they're in a position of power that it makes them invincible and untouchable. To not have power is a crime. And those without it should just bow their heads to the will of those who do. It makes me sick." It was the story of his life. The strong took advantage of the weak. And the weak simply couldn't stand against it. Whether they were a commoner or a number. All those that had no power were trampled over and discarded. Like the former Japanese and his sister, both seen as nothing more than useless trash to be thrown out as rubbish that held no value. Before Lelouch could continue his train of thought Rivalz wildly swerved out of the way of a speeding truck that sped out of control and crashed into a building under construction just off the highway. Rivalz's bike came to a stop forcing him to look over it in concern.

From all the buildings and cars around Lelouch watched all the citizens all came out to see what the commotion was but not going anywhere near the crashed truck. He felt himself get angry at the unwillingness of the Britannians to show anyone any concern or help and climbed out of the sidecar and proceeded to march down to the truck in order to help them himself. Lelouch paid no mind to his classmate who was calling him to come back as he climbed up the ladder on the side of the truck and peered down into the opening of it and called to anyone inside. "Hello anyone in there? I'm here to help, are you all alright? Is anyone hurt?"

Inside the driver's cab of the truck, Kallen shook the cobwebs from her mind as she shook Nagata next to her who was also unconscious from the crash. "Nagata. Nagata! Wake up. Before the Britannians come." Nagata shook his head awake as he put the truck in reverse and began to quickly pull the truck back before turning around and speeding down the tunnel next to them. From outside Rivalz watched as the movement of the truck shook Lelouch into it as it sped off leaving him alone in the middle of the freeway with his now busted bike.

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his backside in pain as he got up from the floor of the truck bed. Lelouch looked around the inside of the dark truck looking for some form of escape as he felt around the walls and found that there was no way to climb out. "Damnit if they put a ladder on the outside why didn't they put one on the inside as well?" Lelouch felt himself getting very irritated as he felt the truck shake and heard the sound of gunfire and helicopter blades. "Are those VTOLs shooting at this truck? Are their terrorists driving this truck?" The question came out with a small amount of fear as the truck shock again presumably dodging the bullets of those shooting at them.

Inside the driver's cab, Nagata grit his teeth as he narrowly dodged the VTOLs gunfire. "Damnit the military are on our asses. What are gonna do Kallen?" Nagata looked over to his left at the teenage Knightmare pilot who unbuckled her seat belt and threw her hat off of her wig-covered head her eyes as hard as diamonds.

"Did you forget? That's why I'm here." Kallen said as she walked out of the cab. Lelouch heard the cab open and hid behind a large round object that was easily eight feet tall and looked over at who walked in finally able to see after the hole in the ceiling of the truck was closed. "Head to the Azabu route. And don't think of using the gas, the only people I want dead are the ones that shoot at us." Kallen said over her shoulder as she took off her jacket and wig. Lelouch felt his eyes bulge out his skull as he saw Kallen in front of him wearing a white Britannian issue pilot suit with gold detailing, black sleeves that had a black stripe over its chest and back that was connected to a black neck collar under a white and gold neck collar that showed off the black one under it.

Kallen reached to her gun holster on her waist and pulled off a red and white radio earpiece that was also a Britannian issue and put it on her right ear under her hair as she climbed into the cockpit of her Knightmare before she put in the key to the machine and started it up. 'That was Kallen. What is she doing here? Is she a terrorist too?' Lelouch felt shocked to his core about the revelation. He knew that there was something off about the girl but never would have expected the frail and shy Kallen Stadtfeld to actually be a rebel in disguise. 'What else do I not know about her?'

* * *

The VTOLs watched as the truck partially opened up and a slash harken flew out and took out one of the three of them in one hit. The weapon retracted back to its berth before the truck completely opened to reveal a Knightmare in a white veil keeping it from being identified. Kallen pushed the Knightmare out onto the highway before taking off in a burst of speed toward the two remaining pursuers who tried and failed to hit her with machinegun fire. Kallen smirked as she jumped up into the air easily reaching the nearest VTOL as she extended a blade on the knightmares right arm and slashed the VTOL in half before extending its left and shooting a slash harken that sliced the final VTOL in two before they both exploded.

Kallen saw her radar go off seeing two transport VTOLs each carrying a pureblood colored Sutherland. Kallen retracted her left slash harken before firing her right one at the approaching Sutherland only to have it do the same to intercept it while descending to the ground with the left. Kallen landed her Knightmare on the ground as the Sutherland in front of her did the same. Kallen smirked as she knew just who was in this Sutherland. She keyed in a special frequency and saw the now all flesh face of Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I thought that was you "Lord Jeremiah". Kallen said emphasizing his title.

"I see you finished your work suit, my lady. I have to say it looks good on you." Jeremiah said in return as he raised his rifle at her. Kallen smirked as she tightened her hands on her controls.

"Flattery will get you nowhere my lord. So why don't you help me break it in?" Kallen asked with an excited grin as she raised her right arm.

"With pleasure my lady," Jeremiah said as begin to shoot at Kallen with his Sutherland's machine gun. Kallen easily dogged the bullets fired at her as she fired her right slash harken at Jeremiah.

"Don't hold back on me," Kallen said as Jeremiah dodged to his left raising his left-hand stun tonfa and charged at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jeremiah aimed for her Knightmare's head in over the head strike. Kallen retracted her slash harken and extended its arm blade as she charged Jeremiah slicing off its left arm at the elbow. Before he could pull back she sliced off the head of Sutherland, as well as its right arm at the elbow. Jeremiah pulled back to use his slash harkens but was hit with a fierce kick to his back sending him forward before his right leg was sliced off at the knee sending him toppling on his chest. Jeremiah laughed at how quickly he was defeated.

"Your skills seem to have improved my lady." Kallen chuckled as well before turning around.

"Great skill is worthless with a defective weapon. I'll talk to you later." Kallen took off down the street seeing that the truck had already left. "I guess I should get going as well. I only have an hour till the incident starts."

* * *

Lelouch cursed as he looked down at his cell phone as he saw that he didn't have a signal anymore. "I must be underground." It had been half an hour since he saw Kallen heading out in a Knightmare to drive off their pursuers and Lelouch still couldn't seem to stop thinking about how Kallen was a rebel fighting the empire. Lelouch held the radio he took from her jacket and looked down at it in thought. 'I have to say I never would have expected it. She never seemed like someone with a grudge against the empire. She's a Britannian noble, why would she want to destroy her own country?' Lelouch knew full well that he himself had no right to judge her actions.

Even if she wasn't doing it as well as he might have Kallen was doing what he wanted to, she was trying to destroy the Britannian Empire. 'But, I can't destroy it while I'm powerless like I am now.' Once again Lelouch cursed his powerlessness. He cursed his mundane existence that he was forced to live for the past seven years after his exile to the now conquered nation of Japan. He hated having no power. He hated watching Britannia do as it pleased with the world around them. And he hated every breath his racist bastard of a father took.

Too caught up in his own thoughts Lelouch was thrown to the floor as the truck was caught in a ditch. Lelouch rubbed his head as he saw the side of the truck open. Lelouch felt relief as saw that he now had a way out. But before he could leave he felt himself get hit by a savage spin kick to his right shoulder sending him back to the ground and held down by a Britannian soldier in full armor, and a helmet with a face mask that was removed so he could talk. "That's enough mindless murder."

"Wait I'm not one of…" Lelouch tried to defend himself but was slammed back into the ground by the soldier holding him down.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you were trying to use the poison gas to kill innocent people!" The shoulder shouted in his face causing Lelouch to snarl in anger as he tried to kick the soldier who jumped off and away from him before he could be hit.

"I'm not here because I want to be. And if there is poison gas in this container than it could only have been made by Britannia!" Lelouch shouted as he walked closer to his assailant who gasped as he saw his face. The man smiled as he removed his helmet from his face.

"Lelouch? It's me Suzaku." Lelouch gasped as he saw his old friend from when he was a child living in the Kururugi Shrine.

"Suzaku… you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked his friend in disbelief who nodded his head in confirmation. But before their reunion could continue they saw the container begin to glow causing Suzaku to tackle Lelouch to the ground placing his gas mask over his face to shield him from the deadly toxins held within. The container opened to reveal a glowing yellow orb mad of a strange liquid that was broken to reveal a girl that looked no older than 17 with bright amber eyes, long bright lime green hair, and wearing a white straight jacket. Lelouch and Suzaku stared at the girl in awe as they both lamented that what they saw was not poison gas.

* * *

Kallen sat in her Knightmare hidden underground drinking from a water bottle as she talked to Ohgi. "Sorry Kaname I left the radio in my coat," Kallen actually wasn't sorry since now it was more or less intentional. 'I bet it was that radio that Lelouch used to contact us during the battle. And if so it's a good thing I left it. And besides, the one I stole along with this pilot suit and gun is a lot better and boosts the rang of my knightmares radio.' Kallen thought as she heard Ohgi shrug off the apology.

"So were we right about the container?" Kallen took another swig from her water bottle before she answered.

"Most likely. I'll wager that its poison gas just like intelligence said it was."

"And Nagata?" Kallen paused before she answered. She knew that by know that Nagata was most likely dead, but Ohgi didn't need to hear that, not yet.

"I don't know. Probably somewhere in the old subway system by know." Kallen took another drink from her water bottle as she heard Ohgi reply. "Ok then. Head on up to the rendezvous point we'll meet up with you there."

"Ok over and out." Kallen reached over and cut the communication on her radio and let out a sigh. 'Sorry Nagata, but I can't save you. I just hope you won't have died in vain.' Kallen took another breath before she took off down the subway line she was hiding in toward the Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku stood a few feet away from the truck they were in with Lelouch on the ground holding the girl they found in his arms who was now sound asleep. Lelouch looked down at the girl in wonder before looking up at Suzaku with a serious look on his face. "Ok, Suzaku tell me the truth, who the hell is this girl?" Suzaku shook his head in ignorance as he went about undoing the straps on the girl's arms and legs.

"I don't know. During the briefing, all they told us was the container held poison gas I swear. I don't know who she is." As the honorary Britannian went about freeing the girl a flood of lights filled the subway revealing a contingent of royal guards.

"Damn monkey. We make you an honorary citizen of the empire and this is how you repay us?" The commander in front chastised Suzaku in a stern voice as the teen ran up to his superior to try and plead his case. "You were told to not open the container!" The main yelled in Suzaku's face before he lowered his voice and reached behind him into his holster. "But in light of your excellent military achievements, I suppose I can show you some mercy." Suzaku looked mildly relieved as he saw the man hand him a Britannian semi-automatic pistol. "Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist behind you." Suzaku looked shocked at the order he was given as he looked behind him and looked at Lelouch who didn't show his worry at the situation in front of him.

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a student." The man looked at Suzaku in rage at the boy's insubordination.

"You dare disobey me? Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"I did."

"Then why won't you shoot him?"

"Because I won't hurt an innocent civilian." Suzaku turned to look at Lelouch as he felt something press against his side and felt a bullet enter his side. Lelouch stared in shock as he watched Suzaku fall to the ground as the royal guard holstered his pistol. Lelouch felt cold as the commander ordered his men to kill him in cold blood but was met with good fortune as an explosion rocked the cavern giving Lelouch just the distraction to loop the girl's right arm over his shoulder and run from the armed assailants. Lelouch said a small prayer for his old friend who he assumed was now dead as he ran as fast as he could to anywhere he could be safe.

* * *

Kallen finally exited the old sewer as her radar showed dozens of blips. "It's started." Kallen hated this part. At that moment Prince Clovis has ordered for everyone in the Shinjuku Ghetto to be executed on site. It infuriated her. 'I may have some hang-ups with the Black knights. I may still hate Kyoshiro, Nagisa and Shogo. I know for a fact that I still that moron Shinichiro. But I'm still half Japanese. Japan is my home, and I'd rather die before I let them slaughter my people like cattle!'

As she hardened her resolve Kallen roared up ahead of her to the nearest Knightmare and sliced it in half with her right arm blade at the waist before slicing the cockpit half killing its pilot. Before its partner could react she fired her right Slash Harken through its cockpit block before tossing it into a crumbling building above her and watching as they explode in a fiery explosion. 'The Britannia I fought for doesn't exist yet. This isn't Lelouch's Britannia that I'm in, it's his father's, which means that they're my enemies now.' And so like an agent of death Kallen speed on to take on as many of the Britannians as she could.

* * *

Lelouch finally found his way out of the old subway and mad his way into an old warehouse only to be greeted by the royal guards he escaped from earlier. 'Damnit, I'm trapped. They must have gone around to intercept me. 'Lelouch cursed as he looked down at the girl and thought of his next move. 'I could probably go back underground and take another exit, but they probably have people down there waiting on me. I should just stay here. Lay low until they go away.' But it seemed that fate was not on Lelouch's side as his phone went off in the large warehouse. 'Damnit, Shirley.' He instantly turned it off but it was too late. The Soldiers ran in and grabbed him and threw him against the back wall before restraining the girl with him.

The leader walked into the warehouse with a smug smirk on his face as he was followed by his subordinates. "Well, I do have to say that this is the perfect place for a "Terrorist" to die don't you think?" The question was met with a fierce glare from Lelouch but he ignored it. "I have to say that you did do well to elude us as you did. Although you are a Britannian, you should be capable of this much at least." Lelouch scowled at the smug grin on his face as he went through every feasible way to get out of the situation alive. "But my friend, it's time for you to meet your end. " The commander pulled out his gun and fired it only for the girl to burst through the guards her arms spread to take the bullet instead. The bullet pierced her skull killing her instantly.

"Damnit! We were supposed to bring her in alive!" The commander cursed as he saw the girl fall to the ground. Lelouch leaned down to touch the girl's arm feeling no pulse in it. He heard the Commander continue to prattle on about something but paid no attention to it.

'Is it? Is this how I die? Alone and forgotten in an old warehouse while one of my friends is out there fighting?" Lelouch was scared. He was more scared than any other time in his life. He wanted to live. He wanted to continue on. He had to continue on. He couldn't die yet, not until he destroyed Britannia! Then he felt it. He felt the girl grab his hand. Time seemed to stop as he felt as if time and space began to bend around him.

"You don't want to die do you?" Lelouch looked shocked at the voice he was hearing in his head.

"The girl who got shot?" Lelouch questioned to himself but the voice paid him no mean.

'You have a reason to live, don't you? A goal you must achieve, people you must protect, enemies that must be vanquished." The voice surrounded him coming from all directions at once making it untraceable to its source. "How about a deal? I will grant you the power to do all of these things and more, the power of geass. In exchange, you must grant me a wish. So do you agree to this contract? Once it is made it can never be undone." Was she saying what he thought she was? For seven years Lelouch wanted power. For seven years Lelouch craved the power to end his mundane existence and finally take revenge against his father, against Britannia, against those that took his mother's life and lift his sister a cripple. Yes, he would do anything for that power. Anything at all.

"Yes. I accept. I agree to your contract!" Lelouch shouted out for all to hear, his voice filled with determination and resolve. And so Lelouch was filled with power as he awakened to the very second the girl had touched him. Lelouch rose to his feet confidence exuding from his stance as he held his right arm to cover his left eye. He would live. No matter what he was going to live. So with the grace of a royal prince, Lelouch extended his arm away from him as he revealed his left eye shining with the seal of geass as he stared at the men in front of him.

" **I Lelouch VI Britannia command you, all of you. Die!** " His eye gleamed as the men's eyes glowed red a manic grin on all of their faces.

"Happily your highness." The man said with glee as he and his subordinates placed their guns against their own heads. "Fire" and all at once they all committed suicide killing themselves in a splash of red. Lelouch stared down at the dead soldiers in wonder and amazement at what he just achieved. With a single command from him, they killed themselves in willing glee. It was shocking.

'Yes with this power I can finally do what I've always wanted. I can destroy Britannia once and for all. But why me? Why was I given this power? And that girl how did she do it?' But before he could leave the warehouse he heard the sound of a Knightmare enter the building and see the now dead royal guardsmen. In the Sutherland, Villetta Nu looked around in shock at the dead royal guard all lying amongst the dead elevens.

"What the hell. What are all these royal guards doing dead?" As she moved her focus over to Lelouch she zoomed in on Lelouch's face seeing he was only a seventeen-year-old boy. "And what's a boy doing here?" It didn't make sense and she was about to get to the bottom of this. "You boy, what are you doing here? And why are these royal guards dead?" Lelouch cursed as he heard the woman over the loudspeakers.

'Damnit. I don't need this. My geass probably won't work on her while in her Knightmare. I'm going to need to get her out of it.' Lelouch didn't need to try and figure out this power of his now. That was best saved for when he could experiment with it.

Lelouch held up his hands in an act of surrender he looked at the Sutherland that had its machinegun trained own on him. "Don't shoot! My name is Alex Dino. I'm a Britannian noble. My father is a duke." Villetta looked at the boy shocked at the declaration. On one hand, it could easily be a trick. But if it were true, this could be just the thing she needed to be promoted to a rank of nobility. She could finally gain the rank of Baroness she so desperately wished for.

"Oh yes, this could be just the break I was looking for." Villetta deactivated her Knightmare and removed the key as she made her way down her pistol in hand. "Alright then. I'm going to need to see some ID first. "The chocolate skinned woman said as she pointed her pistol at the boy in caution. "And don't try anything cute." She said in warning as she narrowed her eyes at him who only nodded in agreement.

"Sure no problem. " Lelouch said as he reached for his back pocket with his left hand while his right was still raised. But before he finished he activated his geass and stared Villetta in the eye. " **But first give me your Knightmare and your weapon.** " His left eye glowed as the geass was cast and Villetta came under his spell.

"Sure no problem. The code number is XG21G2D4" Villetta said as she tossed him her pistol and activation key to her Knightmare. Lelouch caught the items before making his way to the pureblood Sutherland and started it up. Lelouch then sped out of the warehouse leaving Villetta dazed and confused.

* * *

Suzaku woke up to find his chest wrapped in bandages with a man in his late twenties with lavender hair and grayish blue eyes under large round glasses wearing a white lab coat. Next to him was a young woman in her mid-twenties with shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes wearing a brown blazer and knee-length skirt, white collared shirt, a green tie, and black knee length boots. 'She's really pretty.' As he sat up he saw that he was in a small infirmary and was no longer wearing his armor.

"So are we having a difficult day?" The scientist's voice was loud and jovial startling the teen from the remnants of his sleep. "You just missed an opportunity to go to heaven private Kururugi." Suzaku looked at the man with a watchful eye slightly disturbed that the man would talk about how close he was to die with such enthusiasm and excitement. Suzaku began to sit up as he looked around the small room he was in.

"Where am I?" His voice was slightly pained as he could still feel his right-side throb in pain from the gunshot he took earlier.

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto. In front of the prince's command vehicle. Probably the safest place for miles." Suzaku nodded at the man's information as the woman l sat down next to him holding his now broken watch in her hands covered in a white handkerchief.

"This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku. You were lucky it was under your body armor or the bullet would have gone right through you." Cecile smiled at the boy as she handed him the watch back to him.

"You elevens think that gods inhabit everything. Even everyday objects. I guess that this one wasn't ready for you to die yet." Suzaku looked down at the watch before he put it into his pocket. His thoughts went to his old friend.

'I hope Lelouch made it out ok. And that girl too.' "What's the latest news on the situation?" It wasn't what he truly wanted to ask but there was no way they would know who he was talking about. Lloyd saw it too but didn't say anything on it.

"The poison gas was released, unfortunately. Massive eleven casualties were reported because of it. No word on the ones who released it." Suzaku nodded at the news he was given sadden by the turn of events.

'I wanted to prevent this.'

"Private Kururugi what experience do you have piloting a Knightmare frame?" Suzaku looked at the man in shock and wonder as he pulled out a Knightmare key from his pocket his smile never leaving. "Would you like to give it a go?" Lloyd's smile turned manic with glee at the thought of finally finding the final part for his beautiful Lancelot.

* * *

Kallen danced through a Sutherland's gunfire before she sliced its head off with a quick flick of its arm and slamming it in the chest with a hard kick to the chest sending it back into a building before it stomped harder into again crushing its cockpit and speeding away as it burst into a large fireball. Kallen breathed out a sigh as she continued on." That was the fifth Knightmare that I've taken out on top of the three VTOL units, and the five tanks I shot down as well. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Kallen said as it seemed to only get harder to fight the way she was on her own. Kallen moved her Knightmare to its right in a swift dodge from the incoming gunfire from a pair of Sutherlands moving in on her.

She took off down a narrow road only barely avoided the bullets trying to dismember her. She rounded a corner trying to lose the pursuing machines but they continued to persist. "Damnit I don't have any room to maneuver here. If this keeps ups I may have to pull the curtain." This was frustrating Kallen more and more. But it seemed her luck was finally about to change when she heard a familiar voice over her radio.

"Head to the west entrance. Use the old railway tracks." Kallen let out a sigh of relief as she heard the voice on the radio.

'It's about damn time Lelouch.' Kallen smiled but didn't let her voice show it. "Wait a minute are you… How did you get this Signal?" Kallen said with faked suspicion toward to boy who didn't seem concerned.

"It doesn't matter. If you want to win you need to trust me." Lelouch said in an authoritative voice that made Kallen smile.

'Same old Lelouch.'

"OK." Kallen turned toward the location and jumped up on the railway as she sped to the location she was asked to with the Sutherlands still on her back.

"Good. Since you trusted me, I shall give you victory." Kallen heard the future revolutionary say as a speeding train began to get closer toward the three knightmares. "Jump on the train."

"Right," Kallen answered the order jumping on top of the speeding train followed by one of her pursuers as the other held the train to a stop. She didn't make it thirty feet down the train before the Sutherland was cut down by a swarm of gunfire from an adjacent building that was reviled to contain a pureblood Sutherland. The pilot of the Sutherland ejected before the machine exploded in a blaze of fire. From the flames, two slash harkens soared through the air piercing the second Sutherland through its head and cockpit causing it to burst into an explosion of smoke and flame.

Kallen retracted her slash harkens into their spots on her knightmares arms before she turned to see that Lelouch had already left. 'I still can't figure out how the hell he moved that fast.' Kallen jumped down off the train landing on the railway next to the now stopped transport vehicle.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Kallen looked down hearing Ohgi's voice call out to her over her radio. Kallen hit the talk button her headset so she could reply to the leader of the resistance cell.

"I don't know. Where is Yoshida's group? "Running up to her were Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, and Minami all running slightly winded from the run to their comrade.

"On their way," Ohgi said as he gazed at the veiled Knightmare in confusion since he couldn't see its face but set it aside as his radio started to respond.

"Are you the one in charge?" Ohgi looked down at his radio before confirming.

"I present you with the contents of this train. Its cargo is now yours. They are tools for your victory. If you wish to use them to win than follow my orders." The resistance member each went to one of the train cars and opened it to reveal that there were twenty brand new Sutherlands divided among the five train cars. The Resistance members were all in awe at the sight of the knightmares in front of them supposedly for them to use and not to shoot at them. "Rebel leader, how many comrades do you have in your cell in total?" Ohgi heard Lelouch's voice speak to him from his radio triggering him to pick up the old device in order to respond.

"With the other group you contacted, twelve total." For several seconds Ohgi heard nothing but silence before the voice spoke up again.

"Good. Once they arrive have one of them transport the extra Sutherlands to a secure location for storage. The woman in the Knightmare remain where you are. You're on decoy duty." Kallen acknowledged the order as she heard him continue. "What's your energy filler status?"

"I'm at full capacity."

"Good from this point on your code name is Q1." Kallen smiled as she heard that name. It was her code name. The strongest piece on the board, the queen of the black knights.

"And what about you? Does that make you K1" Kallen couldn't help the small amount of jest in her voice as she bantered with the exiled prince. It truly had been too long since she could work with Lelouch like this.

"I guess it does. I'll contact you with your next instructions in ten minutes. Prepare to move out then." Lelouch heard Kallen acknowledge the order before the radio went silent. Lelouch sighed as he leaned back in his hidden Sutherland as he sat back. 'This truly is exhausting. I've managed to take command of the rebels. And what's more, Kallen seems to know who I am. Not surprising given our past with one another. If I want to get out of this I'm going to need to need to be careful about this.' Lelouch looked down to the black king in his hand with a contemplative gaze as he waited to make his next move.

* * *

On the edge of the Shinjuku Ghetto, Prince Clovis LA Britannia sat on his throne in abject boredom. He listened as Bartley went on about the eleven rebels and their worthless efforts. It wasn't important. All that was important was her. Without his father knowing he had been researching C.C's abilities for many years under his nose. He did numerous cruel and inhumane experiments on C.C hoping to try and recreate her immortality and developing his cybernetic technology.

But now she was loose. If it got out about the many illegal things he did to an ally of the Britannian royal court his father would have his head. He would lose his right to the throne and his title as prince of the realm. He would be publicly executed by a firing squad and be humiliated and publicly disgraced and mocked. 'No. I won't let that happen. I don't care what happens, but I refuse to let the name Clovis La Britannia go down in the dirt.' Clovis's eyes narrowed as he looked out on to the ghetto in front of him. If a few damn dirty monkeys had to die to in order to preserve his name then so be it.

* * *

Ohgi sat in the cockpit of one of the Sutherlands going through all the checks of the system startup as he prepared the unit for combat. It was shocking how advanced this thing was when compared to the junk Glasgows he was used to. 'So this is the type of equipment that the empire is used to.' Ohgi could marvel at the craftsmanship of the war machine for hours but was stopped by a certain annoying red-haired complainer.

"Are you sure about this Ohgi? These things all had their IFFs removed. This could be a trap" Ohgi sighed in annoyance at the short Japanese man as he continued prepping his machine.

"If the empire wanted to kill us all they would need to do is storm in and gun us down. We're nowhere near a big enough threat to warrant them using a trap on us." Ohgi said in annoyance at Tamaki's constant complaining. "Ok everyone time to move, get to your assigned positions," Ohgi said as he finally finished going through all the system checks and not finding anything wrong with the unit.

"P1 are you ready to go?" Ohgi grabbed the radio on his dashboard and lifted it up to his ear.

"Yeah, but who are you? We don't even know your name." And this was the truly grating thing. It was one thing to give them advise weapons without telling them who he was, but to give them orders without so much as his name was really annoying.

"No can do, these transmissions may be tapped. Now if Q1 is on time like I believe she is two Sutherlands should be on your way in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall." Tamaki looked down at the radio baffled at the audacious order.

"Through the wall? This guy's nuts." Tamaki shouted out only to be ignored by his comrades as Ohgi ordered them to double check their weapons. They all boarded their machines and did as they were told as Ohgi counted down until he hit zero and ordered them to fire at the wall they were ordered to shoot and watched as two Sutherlands were cut down by their hail of gunfire. Ohgi sat there in shock as he watched the two machines explode from the assault.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward three o'clock." Ohgi nodded at the voice as he moved his machine in the specified direction.

"You heard him do as he says." He heard them all respond as he and two others fired their slash harkens taking out four more Sutherlands before they could see them.

In the G1 Bartley and Clovis sat in shock as they watched more of their units go down to a group of Sutherlands. It was inconceivable but it was clear as day. Their enemies had their military equipment. And they were very good at using it.

Kallen soared down the ruined streets as she moved on to her next position. "Q1 there is a unit running recon on us in twenty meters to your left on top of that building. Destroy it and head to point g4." Kallen heard Lelouch order her through her headset. Kallen agreed and used her slash harken to ascend the building landing on top of it and slicing the unit in half at its wait with a flick of its arm as it kept on rolling to its next position. It felt good to once again hear Lelouch giving orders. To once again be the one to help bring his crazy strategies to life. She missed this for almost three years. And it felt good to be back in her comfort zone. Q1 was back.

* * *

Bartley began to sweat as he watched another unit fall in front of him on screen. This couldn't be happening. The terrorists were not only gaining ground but were slowly picking them off. If this continued….. "Change our codes now! The enemy is intercepting our transmissions!" He ordered out to the bridge crew around him.

"But sir we've done it four times already!" He heard one of them scream back in exasperation but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let these damn terrorists make a fool out of him.

"Than do it again." If this kept up there was no telling what might happen.

"This is unacceptable!" Bartley turned around to see Prince Clovis standing up from his throne rage and frustration etched onto his regal face. "Right now these damn terrorists are wiping out our forces like lambs to the slaughter. " On screen, they watched as the two squads of knightmares, tanks, APCs and VTOLs were taken down. "Move Quincy, Percy, and Landau squads up and reroute the rest of our forces. Surround and take out the identified enemy unit." Bartley looked at the prince in abject horror at the command he just made wondering if his lord was crazy or not.

"But my lord that will only leave one squad left in the encirclement to protect you!" There was no way this could work. But Clovis didn't seem to care as his rage began to get the better of him.

"I don't care! Do it." Scared everyone began to give out the orders to the reaming forces as a certain sociopath appeared on screen his jovial smile visible to all at the seemingly desperate situation they were in.

"Well, well, look at the situation we have here. It seems your highness you're getting your royal but kicked." Clovis looked at Lloyd in annoyance as he smiled on screen. He didn't have time for this.

"Look, Lloyd, I don't have time to play with your stupid toys," Clovis yelled at the scientist who didn't seem too bothered.

"Oh but it's the perfect situation for it. My Lancelot can make mincemeat out of the bloody terrorists." Clovis tightened his grip as he slammed it on the table in front of him.

"I don't care! Get him off the screen!" Clovis yelled at a member of the bridge crew who cut the transmission with the scientist. Clovis rubbed his hand on his temples at a migraine he felt forming. He really didn't have time for this today.

Lelouch watched in wonder as the encirclement around Clovis was broken and most of his forces began to converge on Kallen's position. 'Well, this is a stupid move. But Kallen is surrounded. I can't afford to lose her now, she's too useful as a pilot. 'Lelouch reached over for his radio and turned it on to speak. "Q1 the enemy has surrounded your position. Prepare to for confrontation. N group, P group, R group, move to point e5 and prepare to support Q1." This is gonna get messy.

* * *

Kallen dodged from right to left as she desperately tried to evade the gunfire from the enemy Sutherlands. 'This didn't happen the last time.' Kallen begrudgingly thought as she ducked through an alley trying to lose the enemy force. In under a minute Kallen was surrounded by forty Sutherlands and ten Tanks all firing at her at once. She was glad she was fighting in an old city instead of out in the open or she would have been Swiss cheese. Kallen used her speed advantage to try and outrun the Sutherlands before they could corner her.

As she sped out of the alleyway a Sutherland leaped out from behind an adjacent building and aimed its large cannon at Kallen causing her eyes to widen in shock as she felt like everything began to move in slow motion. The pilot of the Sutherland smiled as he yelled in triumph as he pulled the trigger of his large Knightmare use bazooka and shot at the veiled Knightmare. Kallen cursed as she moved her left arm to block the shot from hitting her. The cannon shot hit home as a large explosion rang out through the battlefield seemingly causing everyone to stop in place to see if the veiled Knightmare was shot down.

In his G1 Clovis smiled as he saw the unit take a direct hit from the Sutherland's cannon. Ohgi and Lelouch felt their faces go cold in fear and dread as the two saw the explosion. In his seat, Lloyd watched the battle on his screen in disinterest along with Cecile when he felt his face grow cold in fear and his face morph from one of disinterest to one of shock and horror as the smoke began to clear. Cecile shared a similar look as her face was glued to the screen. "Lloyd….is … that?" Cecile tried to voice in abject horror as she saw Lloyd run to where he stored his baby and pulled the cover off it. Cecile heard Lloyd let out a shocked, pained, and girlish scream as she ran over to see what was wrong with the Lancelot. But the only thing she saw was a white Glasgow in the shape of the Lancelot staring down at them.

From the smoke, everyone saw that the veiled Knightmare was unharmed as it stood behind a green diamond-shaped translucent shield projected by a small shield and extendable blade on its arm. The shield disappeared showing the pure white arm and its gold highlights, the veil around its arm torn to shreds by the shields erection. Inside Kallen had a grin that seemed as sinister as one of Lelouch's as she flipped a switch releasing the veil from the knightmares form. The Knightmare grabbed the now released veil before throwing the now useless thing off of its body. All over the battlefield, everyone watched in shock as the veiled Knightmare revealed itself to be the sterling white and gold Lancelot standing in front of them.

The Lancelot moved its right arm and drew one of its mvs swords from its scabbard. The blade glowed a sickening red as it came to life with a high-pitched hum as the Lancelot charged forward at the Sutherland that attacked it. Before it could bring its cannon to bare Kallen sliced the Sutherland down the middle as the Lancelot speed off leaving the Sutherland to explode behind it. A squad of Sutherlands ahead of her fired a storm of gunfire at her in a single file line. Kallen ducked under the bullets as she surged forward as fast as the wind. The Sutherlands stopped their onslaught to replace their now empty magazines.

Kallen fired her right-hand slash harken at the ground below her pole-vaulting into the air above them Kallen pulled a blue rifle from the Lancelot's waist in the Lancelot's left hand aiming the rifle at the Sutherland's below her before firing four green energy bullets at the Sutherland's cockpits blowing them up. The Lancelot flipped and landed on the ground behind the burning Sutherlands before speeding off to the next target.

* * *

Clovis stood in the G1 both livid and terrified. Out from the smoke, he saw the Lancelot reveal itself to the world. It was as if the Legendary knight himself was reincarnated into a large war machine. And now the great knight has turned his blade on him. But how? How did the terrorists get their hands on an experimental new unit? There was only one person that would know. "Get Lloyd Asplund on the screen now!" Clovis barked at his communication officers in anger who hurried in fear of the livid prince. On the screen they saw Cecile Croomy sitting in front of the screen in a state of hysteria and panic as the sound of Lloyd screaming threats and curses could be heard off-screen.

"Where's Lloyd!?" The prince shouted at the 24-year-old woman in a rage who flinched.

"Your highness Lloyd had to be restrained by security. After he saw that the Lancelot had been stolen he went into a hysterical panic and started to go crazy." Cecile said as they heard Lloyd scream bloody murder and racial slurs that involved vanilla pudding.

"Ok then so tell me. How did a bunch of filthy monkeys, get their hands ON THE ONLY SEVENTH GENERATION KNIGHTMARE FRAME IN THE WORLD?" Cecile flinched again at the prince's yelling but answered none the less in a hysteric and panic fashion resisting the urge to pull at her beautify well-kept purple locks.

"I don't know! Lloyd had the Lancelot locked up for three months since we didn't have a pilot for it! He didn't let anyone near it. _I_ wasn't even allowed where it was stored!" Cecile said frantically as she ducked as a 3-foot wrench, a hammer, and rubber ducky flew over her head.

"Well, you two built that thing. So you all are gonna have to figure out how to stop it!" Clovis growled out as he shut off the communication. Clovis glared at the image of the Lancelot as it cut down another Sutherland with its glowing red blade. He would not be humiliated by terrorists.

* * *

Lelouch watched in shock and awe as the Lancelot glided through the battlefield cutting down the Sutherlands like a hurricane. 'This is unreal. In less than two minutes Kallen's Knightmare has taken out more twenty Sutherlands.' It was mind-blowing seeing a single unit take down twenty Sutherlands that quickly. After the initial shock, the enemy began to spread out and use long-range fire to try and take her out. But her sheer speed advantage made any amount of distance irrelevant. 'If they stayed in one location she might have taken out more of them.' Lelouch thought as he watched as Kallen duck and jump on and under falling rubble from the buildings above her that were dislodged thanks to a burst of machine gun fire.

He watched as she ducked down to grab a Japanese woman and her baby that was falling out of one of the buildings setting her down in one of the alleyways and telling her to run over her load speakers in Japanese. 'At first, I was thinking about abandoning them after I got out of here but…..' Lelouch watched as Kallen shot down three more Sutherlands with her Varis Rifle. 'But I might need to rethink that now.' It wasn't that often where one had the opportunity to command a unit that was well trained as this one, nor one that also had an advanced Knightmare frame and a pilot that could effectively use it. But that only left one question. "How did she get it?" The question eluded him but at the moment it wasn't important. As long as it wasn't shooting at him, how she acquired it didn't matter. One needs to have their priorities on straight. Lelouch flipped a switch on his radio ready to put an end to this battle.

* * *

Kallen weaved through the hail of gunfire as her earpiece went off, Lelouch's voice heard on the other side. "Q1 there's a change of plans proceed to plan 3." Kallen sighed in relief as she used her right arm slash harken to grapple the top of a nearby building and began to retreat.

"Are you sure they'll follow me?" It didn't seem likely to Kallen after she took down 25 Sutherlands in 1 minute and 45 seconds.

"I'm positive. Clovis hates to lose." With the royal guard in the area, it was easy to deduce that Clovis was leading this operation personally. Kallen jumped from building to building and saw that the other Sutherlands, tanks, and infantry were indeed were following her down below. Kallen slid down a slopped building and hid in the destroyed building. Like clockwork, the thirty machines and infantry arrived and were all sucked into the great maw that opened beneath their feet. Kallen smirked at the sight of the Sutherlands crushed by the ground beneath them. She quickly began to escape heading to the rendezvous point that with her comrades.

"This really was a good day." Kallen could laugh at the giddiness she felt. It was good to be back. "But first I need to make a little detour."

* * *

 **Ok, this is the last chapter I'm writing before I take a break. Now I know I said that I was going to start only one new fanfiction, but I changed my mind. In order to not be bored, I'm going to start one more and let that be that. So in between this one and the next one I'm going to be editing and reuploading my Ninjetti story again. And if you're wondering what my next story is I'll give you a hint it involves ramen foxes and redheads shannaro! So tell me what you think in a review. And don't worry I will explain how Kallen got her hands on the Lancelot and how both the mvs varis rifles were finished early. See you at the next one.**


	4. ch3 Troubles in Time

**Ok, everyone, I hope you all were patient. I know I kept you all waiting for this chapter so here we go. And as promised I will be answering reviews this time. And I'm happy to see that the majority of the reviews were positive so thank you very much. When I was uploading ninjetti I was always told to "** _ **Print this out and shove it back up your ass banshee lover."**_

 **Which is funny since I'm not named after the banshee Gundam but the Gundam Plutone from Gundam 00f. So thanks for the positive feedback. Now to start answering reviews.**

 **TheBlackReaper176, Republic Che, serpintking Terumi, Chemiczen, ,** **X10-Killbot,** **L2X : Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked it.**

 **7thManiac: I wasn't planning on having her swear to him in a "Knightly" sense. More like a "Queenly" since I always saw Kallen as sort of a more feminine and fiery version of Saber from Fate stay knight. So, if saber is the "King of Knights" than in the world of Code geass I consider Kallen the "Queen of Knights". On Tv tropes, Kallen is said to be a parallel for Lelouch's mom Marianne. The only difference is that Kallen won't follow Lelouch as the demonic emperor. So while she loves him and is loyal to him she can't stand to see him doing things as evil as the things he did at the end of r2 so I think this fits her better.**

 **Republic, joshjones433: I'm glad you liked it. I was worried that people would have a problem with me putting Kallen in the Lancelot but you all, for the most part, liked it so I'm glad. I had a semi-lengthy explanation as to why I did it but now I don't have to subject you all to it and saving myself from sounding like a raging fanboy so thanks!**

 **Baron O Beefdip: Yeah Kallen won't be as close to her old comrades as she once was, keeping her old resistance members at arm's length, and except for Urabe will keep Tohdoh and his four holy swords at gun and sword point length. As far as Suzaku dying in the embassy the idea was that since Suzaku was now leader of the black knights he would make periodic trips to Tokyo to meet with the top brass and died during one of these visits. And yes, I can see How Kallen setting up shop in Britannia was kind of forced but I wanted her to do it mainly out of not having many options. So you could say that she forced herself to do it. After all, she only has a high school education. She didn't have the chance to time to go to college with all her military work.**

 **Now I may go back and re-edit the other chapters but only If I one: must, or two: You all say that I should in more than enough times. Now with all that done Let's get started.**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy

"Kallen" Spoken Dialog

" _Jeremiah"_ Flashback

" **Die** " Geass

* * *

 **March 21, 2017**

Kallen zipped through the destroyed Shinjuku ghetto in her stolen Knightmare searching through the rundown buildings. Kallen looked everywhere as she steered the Lancelot around a corner. "Where is it. She said it was an old warehouse near an exit to the old subway system." Kallen mumbled to herself as she zipped through the ghetto. She felt her Patience begin to leave her when she came upon a warehouse filled with deceased royal guard. "This is it." Kallen quickly removed the Lancelot's key as she removed her Britannian issue pistol and opened the Lancelot's cockpit and lowered herself to the ground.

Kallen walked around the dead soldiers with caution as she held her pistol in her hands with her hands on the trigger pointing it ahead of her as she looked for the person she came here for. "Damnit It's too dark in here I can't see anything." Kallen cursed as the sun was continuously setting. She looked around the bloody and grime covered floor till she finally spotted her. Kallen saw C.C laying on the floor near the very back of the large warehouse. Kallen rushed over to her checking her for injuries.

She saw the bullet wound in her skull as well as the bullet embedded in it. She quickly and carefully used her pocket knife to remove the bullet. Once the bullet was removed the bullet wound began to close even more. Kallen quickly picked up the green haired witch and brought her into the waiting Lancelot. Kallen laid her down behind the command seat as she closed the cockpit and started the Lancelot back up before racing to the rendezvous with her fellow rebels.

Kallen steered the Lancelot through the broken ghetto toward an old subway station in silence when she felt someone leaning against the back of her chair and long hairs brush against her shoulder. "I see you're finally awake," Kallen said with a small smile spreading across her lips.

C.C groaned in pain as she used her left hand to brace herself against the top of Kallen's seat and her right to massage her temples. "That's the last time I take a bullet for Lelouch. You better make sure he doesn't get captured during the black rebellion cause I'm not doing that for the fourth time! Damn this smarts like hell." C.C groaned in pain at the roseate as she tried to get over a searing migraine she had.

Kallen laughed at the girl as she passed her a bottle of painkillers and a water bottle from her emergency supplies. "Noted. So how have you been these last three months? Did you have any fun?" Kallen asked still in a good mood. It was very rare to see the mysterious witch let her guard down and show her more human side.

C.C downed the water quickly after taking the pill and wiped her mouth with her extra-long straight jacket sleeve as she looked at the girl in irritation. "Oh, I've been having a ball. I woke up bound and gagged. I was brutally tortured, maimed, and subjected to inhumane experiments day in and day out, and today I was shot through the skull by some asshole with a nine-millimeter semiautomatic pistol. I've been living the big life." C.C said in irritation to her new partner as she steered her Knightmare down the tunnels of the old subway.

Kallen nodded her head her smile never faltering. C.C looked around the cockpit she was in now noticing that it looked familiar to her. "Are we in the Lancelot?" C.C asked as she looked over Kallen's shoulder at the controls.

Kallen nodded as she turned down another tunnel in the long web of tunnels. "Yup. I spent two months getting it completely battle ready. Stealing it was actually Jeremiah's idea. I get a Knightmare that's not a pile of junk. And, Suzaku doesn't get as powerful as he was in the last timeline." Kallen said as C.C nodded her head at the explanation looking down at her in bored interest, resting her chin in her right hand.

"And how did you manage to get this thing from Lloyd without sending the settlement into complete chaos." C.C looked over at the displays and noticed that the Lancelot was equipped with both its mvs swords and its varis rifle. "And how the hell did you manage to get its weapons operational when they're not supposed to ready for at least another week."

C.C looked over to see that Kallen was smiling mischievously. C.C squinted her eyes at the smiling roseate not liking how smug she was looking. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Kallen's smile was instantly wiped off her face as she turned to the green haired witch her face contorted in rage and disgust.

"I swear if I wasn't driving this thing I would strangle you!" Kallen yelled in fury at the insulting allegation.

C.C smiled at the angry look in Kallen's eye's in satisfaction at still being able to rile Kallen up. "Oh, don't worry I'm just joking. I know for a fact you prefer pretty boys." Kallen looked over at the green haired girl with a dirty look before she looked back to the screen as she steered the white and gold Knightmare.

"I met with Jeremiah in a bar in the chic part of town and he gave me Lloyd's home address and his main research site. So, I started to tail him until he was on his own." Kallen said as she began to go over how she acquired the first seventh generation Knightmare.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kallen stood around a dark corner as she waited for Lloyd to arrive back at his home. "Lloyd keeps the Lancelot with him at all times. When he's working, it's in the back of his trailer. And when he goes home he keeps it locked away somewhere inside along with all of the spare parts."_

 _It was the most frustrating part. Kallen knew that unless she stole all the Lancelot's parts that Lloyd would just build another. So, she waited hidden in a tree in front of his house waiting. She spent most of the day waiting for him. 'I'm lucky its Saturday so I didn't have to call in a sick day today.' Kallen thought as she drank from her canteen as she waited for Lloyd to arrive. As Kallen sat in the tree holding a pair of night vision goggles she saw the familiar sight of Lloyd's trailer and quickly hopped down to the ground below her._

 _Kallen stood up in her dark navy jumpsuit and ski cap hiding her rose-colored hair and ran to intercept the trailer. She stopped once she was within ten feet of the large gate in front of Lloyds estate and activated her geass. She saw the lights in front of the gate come on illuminating the Trailer and Lloyd inside and let her geass fly to her target. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the geass take effect._

' _It worked' Kallen thought happily as she saw the geassed Lloyd drive into the estate. After numerous experiments, she found that her geass gave her the ability to copy, delete, and restore memories. It also had the side effect of giving her a perfect photographic memory. The limits of her powers she found were that she was completely unable to create new memories for people. But She did find that she had another ability thanks to her memory copy ability. Not only could she copy other people's memories but her own._

' _My geass allows me to send a copy of my consciousness to other people to overshadow them. But, it will only last for five days at most. And during that time, I won't be able to use my geass till it's canceled.' It was a huge trade-off, but in situations like this, it was worth it._

* * *

 _It had been three days since she overshadowed Lloyd and Kallen had to say being in the body of a sociopath like Lloyd was borderline exhausting. The Kallen clone quickly worked on retrofitting her originals old Glasgow that she picked up from its hiding space to look like the Lancelot. She already had all the Lancelot's parts packed up along with copies of all of Lloyd's research materials and hard drives in the trailer ready to transport them with the original unit. She had been working for three days straight on this retrofit and it was almost complete._

' _This retrofit isn't perfect but as long as its covered Lloyd shouldn't notice for a while. But I might need to scramble some of his memories to ensure that he doesn't.' The clone thought as she finished up the disguised Glasgow and pulled out Lloyds cell phone. She quickly dialed her cell number knowing that she was out of school now._

" _I'm finished with the decoy." She said in Lloyd's high pitched voice._

 _"Good meet me in the old Shinjuku subway station at midnight. Jeremiah will have a truck to transport the Lancelot. Make sure that you leave no trace of yourself when you cancel the geass." The real Kallen said to her clone who agreed._

' _It's weird talking to myself like this.' The clone thought about the surrealness of the situation. "Oh, and I thought you should know but it seems that Lloyd and Cecile have already started on researching on the energy wing system although its only in the design phase. It looks like they lack the funding to begin development. I included the data on it along with the rest."_

 _The clone heard her original sigh in frustration at that little bit of information. "I was hoping that they wouldn't start researching that for at least a year. Ok, thanks for the heads up. This stuff will come in handy when we meet up with Rakshata. Ok, I have to be going. I'll see you tonight." The clone hung up the phone and went about wiping any footage of her work as well as any fingerprints and DNA evidence on the Glasgow._

* * *

 _Kallen stood beside Jeremiah in her black wig and cap and a large trench coat that stopped at her shins in the Shinjuku subway station in front of the truck to transport the Lancelot and its parts. Jeremiah wore a simple black suit similar to the one he wore when he met Kallen again on Shikine Island with C.C. "Lady Stadtfeld, once we are in possession of the Lancelot what will we do about the Guren? For as smart as his majesty is, he doesn't have the skill to use a machine like the Guren." Jeremiah looked down at the 5'7 girl as she took a drink from a can of hot coffee she had brought with her, the steam wisping in the cold night air._

 _Kallen looked over to Jeremiah as she let the hot coffee warm her chilled body as she frowned at the name of the red Knightmare. "Honestly I would rather destroy the thing so it can't be used against us."_

 _Jeremiah looked at her confused by the brash statement. "What do you mean?"_

 _Kallen took another swig from her coffee as she continued. "The only reason we got the Guren was because we didn't have any knightmares to use in the first place. It was both a gift and a test to see if we could use the equipment properly and get results. But if the Black Knights have a 7_ _th_ _generation Knightmare frame and possibly a dozen or two Sutherlands in their position they won't even bother. They'll give it to the JLF._

 _The JLF are the favorites of Kyoto and get priority over all the other rebel groups. With the exception of Princess Kaguya, five of the six houses all support the JLF. So even if we only have the Lancelot, Kyoto won't hesitate to give the Guren to the JLF. The holy swords are the best group of pilots born in Japan except for both Suzaku and myself. Also, getting access to the first Japanese built Knightmare that is not only a match but superior to anything in wide scale production by the Britannians will be a huge morale boost. Something that the JLF desperately need."_

 _Jeremiah rolled the explanation around in his head as he began to process the outcome of what getting the Lancelot would have. "But doesn't this mean that's his majesty won't get access to the allies he needs to build up his army?"_

 _Kallen looked over at the taller man with a smirk very much like the ones that he was used to seeing on his emperor's. "Actually, just the opposite. This will make them want to support him even more."_

 _Jeremiah stared at her like a confused puppy almost causing Kallen to laugh the unusual look on his face. "Think about it, Jeremiah. Lelouch is a great commander on par with the legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh, has the connections required to both acquire and maintain top-secret advanced Brittaninn technology and soldiers skilled and disciplined enough to use them effectively. To the people of Japan, someone like Lelouch is invaluable. Even if all they want is the technology behind the Lancelot they will still try to get him on their side. While the JLF is their favorite. Lelouch and the Black Knights will have not only better soldiers with higher morale. But will also have victories under their belt. Something the Six Houses of Kyoto wants more than anything."_

 _Jeremiah looked at the girl in mild shock at the explanation before he put on a mild smirk. "I have to say, you're much better at this then you give yourself credit for."_

 _Kalen smiled at the compliment as a pair of bright headlights appeared in front of them. The headlights got closer before stopping in front of them to reveal Lloyd's trailer. They saw the overshadowed Lloyd walk in front of them his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Well, I'm here. Sorry, it took me so long. Trying to drive here while not being seen was a bit of a nightmare."_

 _Kallen dismissed her clone's lateness wanting to get this over with. "It's ok. Now did you bring all the parts?"_

 _The overshadowed Lloyd nodded his head as he tossed her a golden flash drive from his pocket. "Yup they're all on board. Along with the hard drives and research notes used for the development. But Your gonna have to finish the Maser Vibration Swords and the Varis yourself."_

 _Kallen looked her clone as if she was crazy. "Are you crazy? I don't have the skills or the know-how to build something like that." The overshadowed Lloyd smirked in response as a geass symbol appeared in his left eye._

" _You do know." The geass shot straight for her beaming and copying Lloyds technical and scientific knowledge into her brain._

 _Kallen rubbed her head in pain at the acquisition of the large amount of knowledge. "That should give you everything you need to know. Now time to unload the Lancelot." The clone turned around and hit a remote that opened the back of the trailer and hit another to lower the Lancelot and the boxes carrying all of its parts to the ground._

" _Ok then let's load all this up. After that head back to Lloyds house and cancel the geass. I'll start on the Lancelot tomorrow."_

* * *

C.C looked at Kallen with her usual blank expression before she spoke. "I thought you said that you didn't want to mind control people," C.C remembered clearly that Kallen was very adamant on not wanting to be able to mind control people. 'With how much trouble Lelouch got in because of his geass it's hard not to sympathize.

"I don't. I only used my overshadowing ability once. Even then I hate using it. Unlike with Lelouch's "geass of complete obedience," I have more limits that make it less practical including not being able to use my geass while I have someone overshadowed. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that I can't track Suzaku until after the Shinjuku incident I wouldn't have gone through the trouble. I would have killed Suzaku while he's just a Britannian dog and snuck into Lloyd's trailer after the Lake Kawaguchi incident and stole the Lancelot and its parts directly along with his knowledge and data.

But since that's not an option I had to swallow my pride and do it the hard way." Kallen finished as they left the old tunnels and came to an old rundown neighborhood. Kallen zoomed through destroyed streets.

"How are you gonna explain how you got the Lancelot to your friends in the resistance," C.C said as she sat back against the wall of the cockpit her head turned to look at the screens.

"Easy. I tell them the truth. Only I omit the parts dealing with my geass and tell them that I stole it from Lloyd's house a couple days ago." Kallen looked behind her at the green haired witch and could feel that something was off. "C.C what's wrong. You're not this curious usually." Kallen then knew that something was wrong. C.C was nervous. She never was nervous. C.C refused to look Kallen in the eye looking at the wall behind her.

The two sat in silence as Kallen stopped the Lancelot under a blown-out office building as she fully turned to look at C.C. C.C finally looked Kallen in the eye, her eye's as hard as diamonds but still filled with fear. "We were followed."

* * *

The next day Lelouch sat in the student council room along with the other members of the council his left hand was covering his face as he was working on balancing the schools budget for the third time this year. But he couldn't forget the things that he went through yesterday. The battle, the mindless murder, and the mysterious girl that gave him his power. He should have been in shock, he should have felt excited at now having the power he wanted, he should feel sick for killing his brother Clovis in cold blood. But in the end, all he felt was relief. It was if a burden had been lifted from his mind. Even the revelation that Kallen was a rebel in disguise only seemed to bring him solace and peace.

But the question was why? Why did he feel comforted by these things that seemed too fantastic to believe? Even looking at his geass only seemed to comfort him. It was as if getting it was like getting back a piece of himself that he had long since forgotten or lost. Even the nature of its power didn't seem to elude him. It was as familiar to him as cooking dinner for himself and his sister. Lelouch looked over toward Kallen on his right as she frantically and quickly went through the budget reports balancing them as quickly as she could.

He thought back to seeing Kallen in the back of that truck yesterday. He thought about her standing in her pilot suit, riding into battle in her stunning white Knightmare, and carrying out her orders with the efficiency and professionalism of a soldier. "She speaks and acts like a Britannian. She carries herself like a Britannian. But yet she fights for the Japanese. It seems like something that shouldn't be possible but yet feels right."

For months since he met the roseate he always felt like she was putting up a farce, a front in front of everyone. Every time he saw her he felt as if what he was seeing was a lie. That the shy weak young girl known as Kallen Stadtfeld was nothing but a mere act. He knew that it was probably just his imagination since no matter how much he tried he couldn't find a fault in her act. Yet he knew it was just an act. And seeing that it was an act he felt as if everything he needed to start his rebellion was now in his hands. As long as if he could get Kallen and her allies on his side he could finally begin to destroy Britannia.

'I'm going to have to speak with her in private. If she's as secretive as I think she is I'll have to be very careful or she just might take me out.' He knew that she knew he was the one instructing her and her group. It was a foregone conclusion. They were friends for over a month and knew each other for three. The problems this could cause were numerous if this backfired. But he knew that if he used his geass he could convince her otherwise, even interrogate her for information. But he didn't want to.

There was a large part of him that knew that he couldn't do it because he knew there was a large part of him that trusted her. And it was this part of him that scared him most of all.

* * *

Kallen sat next to Lelouch quickly going through the vast amounts of budget reports as quickly as possible on autopilot. She barely paid any attention to what she was doing as her thoughts replayed the conversation she had with C.C over and over again in her mind.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kallen looked at C.C with her eyebrow raised in mild suspicion at what she was told as she repeated it back to the green haired witch. "We were followed?" C.C stared back at her, her expression unchanging._

" _Yes. When I opened the time gate in the world of C. I noticed that the thought elevator was using twice as much energy as it should. And as we were being transported I sensed three additional consciousness's traveling back with us. Meaning someone followed us back in time."_

 _Kallen felt her eyes bulge out of her sockets. "What do you mean we were followed?! We were the only people in the room when the gate opened! How did someone follow us?!" Kallen felt frantic. There was no way this was a good thing._

 _"Yes, we were the only_ _LIVING_ _people that were in that room. But not the_ _ONLY_ _people in that room. The world of C is the collective of human consciousness. It connects both the living and the dead. When I opened the portal those with an extremely powerful geass could have accessed the portal."_

 _Kallen felt her heart begin to race as she began to hyperventilate. Kallen clutched her heart as she tried to calm down and slow down her breathing. Once she felt like she was calm she went back to questioning her green heard cohort. "So who followed us back? I can tell from the way you said it that it wasn't someone that wants to help us."_

 _C.C nodded as she gazed at Kallen. "It was the emperor, Charles Zi Britannia." C.C watched as Kallen's eyes began to bulge out of her skull and her breathing escalated. C.C quickly pulled back her left hand smacked Kallen quickly across the face. Kallen looked at C.C with a shocked scowl but shook it off._

" _But doesn't that mean that he's immortal now? " C.C looked at Kallen with her usual amount indifference as she replied._

" _I guess that this means that you know about Lelouch's final confrontation with the emperor." Kallen nodded her head._

" _Yeah, I read about it in one of Lelouch's journals. He wanted to use the Sword of Akasha to stop time and unite the living and the dead."_

" _Correct. Since you know all this already I can skip to the important parts. Now that Charles is back he won't stop to make his plan a reality. But we do have some time."_

" _What do you mean? Can't he just go and start the Ragnarok Connection now?" C.C shook her head no._

" _No. The sword like the world of C. itself exists outside of time. Time does not pass there. Nor does it move forward. So while you can travel back in time through it. You can't reverse the events that happen inside it."_

" _So anything that is destroyed inside of it can't be restored in the past?" C.C nodded in affirmation giving Kallen some manner of respite._

" _So who else came back when the emperor did?" C.C stretched out her arms behind her feeling her back pup back into place._

" _The consciousness I sensed were all familiar to me. One was the emperor, the second was his wife Marian the flash. The Last was….. Lelouch."_

 _Kallen looked C.C in the eye like she was crazy at the statement. "C.C if Lelouch went back in time with us he would know that we came from the future and would have contacted me three months ago to help him in his rebellion." C.C wasn't put off by the statement. In all examples of logical reason it made sense. But in the world of geass logic had little place._

 _"Yes, he would if he remembered." Kallen looked at C.C confused by the statement but stayed silent. "In order for a dead consciousness to successfully travel back in time three requirements must be met. The first is for a living code bearer or C. himself to open the time gate. The second is for the individual to have a geass of immense power and influence. The last is to have complete control over their geass. Lelouch lost control of his geass in the first SAZ incident. Without that control, the consciousness would go into a state of sleep."_

 _Kallen felt her heartthrob uncontrollably. Her breathing stopped, and images flooded through her mind. Images of her time with Lelouch, images of the wars she fought for him, images of the life she wanted denied to her, images of her and Lelouch being together. "Maybe….Maybe it's better he doesn't."_

 _C.C looked at Kallen in shock at the statement her eyes wide and her jaw slack. It was ludicrous! Why would she not want Lelouch back? With Lelouch back, they could make the rebellion succeed this time. With Lelouch back, Kallen could finally have the life she wanted. Kallen wasn't just a knight. She was a Queen of Knights. Kallen didn't just serve her King, she loved him. And she was completely devoted to him. In a lot of ways, she needs Lelouch like a bullet needed a gun._

 _Kallen could see the thoughts going through C.C's head. She said the same things. And she knew that C.C was right. The rebellion needed Lelouch at his best. At the moment he was good. But he was also cocky, obsessed, rigid, and overconfident. He was like a naturally talented shooter that had little actual experience or training. No matter how much talent he had, he always found a way to shoot himself in the foot. They needed their Lelouch, and she knew it._

 _But she couldn't bring herself to bring him back. While she desperately wanted to have her Lelouch back. To pick her relationship with him back up from where they left off. But she couldn't. 'If he remembers his previous life it will only cause him more pain. Every evil thing that he ever did would come back to haunt him. Killing Euphemia, causing the SAZ incident, causing Shirley's death, the bombing with the FLEIJAs, kidnapping the UFN leaders and geassing Nunnally. All these things will haunt him. I don't want him to suffer like that anymore. If that means I have to start my relationship with Lelouch all over from the beginning then so be it.'_

 _C.C didn't need Kallen to explain herself anymore. Her face said it all. Her eyes showing the clashing emotions surging and crashing in her head. "Ok, I get it. I won't ask you to explain. But I want you to know two things. The first is that since his memories are being sealed due to the effects of the time gate I can't release them like after he had his memories changed by the emperor. The only way is for you to use your geass to restore them. Also if Lelouch is allowed to go on like he is his mind will go unstable and will begin to tear itself apart. One way or another you will have to restore his memories. Maybe not now, but eventually you will."_

 _Kallen nodded her head in understanding committing the information to memory as she moved the Lancelot back to the ruptured streets leading to her groups base of operations._

* * *

Kallen looked over at her former fiancé and sadness welling up in her heart that she made sure didn't show itself on her face keeping it blank and hard as stone. 'Can I really make Lelouch remember everything we went through? Would it really be worth it to force him to relive all that? For years I wanted him back. Desperately hoping for a way to see him again. But I don't want him to suffer for it.' It was what she's been telling herself for hours. Always going back and forth with not wanting to restore Lelouch's memories. Telling herself it was better to let Lelouch live in ignorance of his previous life. But, in the end, she knew that she would have to. She knew that eventually, she would have to restore Lelouch's memories.

Eventually, she would have to restore his memories to what they were. She just wished that they both could deal with everything that it brought with it. Both good and bad.

* * *

Jeremiah sat in his personal car with his second in command Villetta at his side. On his face, Jeremiah had a small smirk on his face. 'So far everything is going well.' So far things were going just like Kallen and Jeremiah had planned. With the Lancelot in the future Black Knights possession, the higher-ups in the Britannian Military are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. And with Prince Clovis's Assassination, he was currently in charge of area 11. 'Now I just need to "uncover" Code R and my alibi will be sealed.' This was the most crucial part. Kallen and Jeremiah knew that if he was allowed to be disgraced again than he was as good as useless as a spy.

But, Code R or the "Orange Project" as he's gonna label it will leave him as a man simply wanting to protect the good name of the late prince. After all, no one wanted it to get out that Clovis was experimenting on a member of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia's royal court. The scandal alone would stain his reputation for decades.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Jeremiah looked over at his chocolate skinned Lieutenant not wiping off the smirk he had on his face.

"Just thinking about all the fun I'm gonna have interrogating Lloyd Asplund. He was the only one with access to the Lancelot and its parts. The fact that it was stolen by rebels without anyone's notice is bad enough. But, it was then used to wipe out most of the prince's personal forces and served as a distraction for an assassin to sneak on and kill his highness. If he's lucky he might get away without being tried for treason."

Villetta nodded her head accepting the excuse as she let a smirk of her own slip onto her lips. "Do you want to me to help. I could use some time to let off some steam." Jeremiah chuckled as he shook his head no.

"No. I need you to make preparations for the arrest of Lord Bartley while I make one last search of the prince's office. It might give us some clues as to why would someone want him dead." Villetta nodded her head in agreement as she sat back in her seat.

Jeremiah looked forward in his seat his smirk never leaving his side. It felt good to be in charge.

* * *

Kallen sat down the courtyard of her school eating her lunch in peace surrounded by her "Friends". Kallen really did feel sorry for them. They were all nice girls but they were all just way too boring for her taste. As she sat there eating her sandwich in peace she saw Lelouch waving her over from behind a pillar. She smiled in relief at being able to get away from the girls. She quickly excused herself and quickly walked over to him.

"What is it, Lelouch?" Kallen said in a voice much softer than she wanted. Despite that, they both knew she was faking she still had to put up a show for anyone that may have been watching.

"I need to meet with you after school tomorrow in the clubhouse dining room," Lelouch said in a calm and commanding voice that Kallen recognized very well. It was the same voice he used when giving orders as Zero.

"Is there something wrong?" Kallen was genuinely confused and it showed. 'I don't get it. He's supposed to be putting me under the effect of his geass. Why is he just telling me to meet him in the clubhouse?'

Lelouch kept his calm demeanor as he placed his right hand on his hip, his stance and posture oozing authority. "It's about Shinjuku."

Kallen nodded her head as she watched as Lelouch walk away. Kallen's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Every part of her knew that Lelouch would have geassed her. He SHOULD have geassed her. She knew that even if they were friends for a month Lelouch would have still used his geass on her. "C.C was right. Lelouch did go back in time with the rest of us. And he's starting to remember." Kallen whispered to herself.

It was subtle for now. His demeanor and his way of thinking were exactly the way she remembered they were. What she saw wasn't Lelouch the high school student, but Lelouch the emperor.

* * *

Villetta stood in the room that was once the meeting ground for Code R. She along with a squad of purebloods stormed the facility arresting Bartley and his workers for abandoning the Prince. As Villetta's subordinates loaded up Bartley and his workers for questioning Villetta looked over the materials scattered about and gasped at what she found. "This is … This is sick!" She stared at the various inhumane experiments carried out here. She willed herself to not be sick, pushing down the feeling of wanting to vomit. She quickly called in some of her subordinates to come to collect all the materials, documents, and computers back to headquarters for investigation.

* * *

Jeremiah sat in an interrogation room in the Viceroy palace in front of a handcuffed Lloyd. For the most part, Lloyd had calmed down from his rampage the previous day, but he was still on edge. He twitched and looked around like a caged animal waiting to escape. In his hand, Jeremiah held a file with multiple photos of the Lancelot taken during the battle as well as schematics taken from Lloyds computers. Jerimiah had already interrogated Cecile who looked as if she had been told she only had a few days left to live. Jeremiah felt for the two, more so Cecile than Lloyd do to how borderline psychotic he was. 'After all, I was the one that told Kallen to steal it.'

"Now Lloyd. I'm going to ask you again. Did you give the terrorist the Lancelot?" it was a rhetorical question. They both knew that he didn't give away the Lancelot but he had to ask it to keep up appearances.

Lloyd looked at Jeremiah with manic shock, his face portraying just how crazed he was. "ARE YOU NUTTS?! WHY WOULD I GIVE A BUNCH OF DAFT TERRORISTS MY BABY?!" Jeremiah rubbed his ears in pain at having the crazed scientist yell into his ear.

"That is what I would like to find out. Reports say that you were the only one in possession of the Lancelot since you halted production two months ago. Your assistant also says that you were the only one to go near the thing since. That means that you were the only one to have access to Lancelot before the battle at Shinjuku." Jeremiah looked at Lloyd with a blank expression on his face. Lloyd was livid and beyond stressed. He desperately wanted to go and retrieve his baby but couldn't.

'It works. My baby works. Out there is a pilot that can push my Baby to its full potential, my mvs blades, my varis, the blaze luminous, they all work. I have to get it back. All that work, all that time all for naught. Someone is using my baby without my permission and I'm stuck talking to an imbecile that couldn't understand that. That pilot should be WORKING for ME! Not some terrorist. That should have been MY chance to FINALLY show the world the genius that I am. But instead, I'm being made to look like a fool and a traitor to the world.'

Jeremiah could see that Lloyd was reaching his breaking point and decided to give him a break. "Ok, Lloyd I know that this isn't going to go anywhere so I'm going to give you an out. If you sign this paper I promise that you and your team get off without any charges filed against you.'

Lloyd snatched the paper out of Jeremiah's hands in an instant and began to read over it. Lloyd's face went white as he read over the report that Jeremiah wrote. "This is downright humiliating!"

"Yes but it's your only option." The official report read that 2 days ago that the eccentric scientist was intoxicated by a date rape drug placed in his pudding and was convinced to give the Lancelot to a mysterious woman he confused for his assistant. It also had the bare minimal amount of fake evidence to be considered legit. 'With the amount of corruption in the Britannian Military and police, it would be child's play to get people to believe this especially since for as brilliant as Lloyd is he's not the most street savvy….or sane person around.' Jeremiah had to mentally pat himself on the back for this one. It wasn't often that he got to play spy.

Jeremiah watched in silence as Lloyd sat there in silence for minutes until he grabbed the pen on the table and signed the report. His face never leaving its deep angry scowl.

* * *

It was the next day for Kallen as she stood on the roof of her school, a place that she found herself to be coming to more often lately. But in those instances, she was always talking to Jeremiah this time she was talking to Ohgi. "Kaname I know you're still mad but you have to realize there was no way I would have been able to get you all to help me steal the Lancelot. It was too deep in the settlement and you guys can barely get into the outer rim." It was the same thing she's been saying since she told them the lie of how she got the Lancelot the other day.

Most of the members were impressed that she managed to steal the Knightmare successfully on her own. Luckily for her, she didn't have to reveal her spy in the military. 'I would never be able to get them to trust me if I did. And besides. This way if I do tell Lelouch about Jeremiah he would be more likely to trust me more with his plans.' But Kallen didn't have much time to continue with the thought of her former fiancé when Ohgi spoke up on the other side.

"I know but that still doesn't mean that you can go and do things on your own like that without telling us! What would you have done if you were caught?" Kallen sighed as she rubbed her head. She forgot how protective Ohgi could be for her.

'That is before he decided to have me killed.' "Look Kaname I'm sorry I did this without telling you but I had to do it quickly before it was moved. And besides, if it makes you feel better It was unguarded when I stole it.'

Ohgi sighed on the other line a sign Kallen knew that meant he decided to give in. "So how have things been going for you? You enjoying campus life? It's not like you to bee at school so much."

Kallen sighed in content at the change in conversation and let a small smile grace her peach lip gloss covered lips. "Stressful. I'd rather be fighting the Britannians right now." Kallen heard Ohgi laugh on the other side and smiled. No matter how she felt about the Ohgi from her time she couldn't stay mad at this one.

"I figured you would. But for now stay there and forget Shinjuku. The militaries on high alert with what's been happening."

Kallen looked down at the ground below her as the thought of Shinjuku made her remember the person that she was going to meet soon. "And the voice that we heard?"

"What about it?"

Kallen hesitated for a second. She knew that this was a bit risky but if it helped instill trust between them and the future Zero than she was willing to do it. "I think I have an idea as to who it was."

Ohgi was silent. She knew what that sort of revelation meant. It meant that she was now Lelouch's accomplice, whether it was official or not. It meant that when he revealed himself she would be the only one that knew who their enigmatic leader was. It would give her a seemingly unfair advantage.

"You….You do?"

Kallen nodded her head even though she knew that he couldn't see it. "Yes, I recognized his voice on the radio he used. I'm sure that I know him."

Ohgi was silent for a moment before he continued. "So what if he knows that you were in the Lancelot?"

Kallen put on a hard look on her face as her voice got very cold." Don't worry Ohgi. If he knows who I really am then I'll just have to take care of him at the first opportunity I get."

Despite not clarifying Ohgi new that one way or another that the mysterious voice wouldn't be giving away who they are.

"Ok then. Let me know if something happens."

Kallen agreed and hung up her phone. "Yes, one way or another, I'll make sure Lelouch joins us. After all, I know who he really is as well."

* * *

Kallen sat at her seat as the bell rang her school friends talking to her about one thing or the other as she placed her books back in her book bag. She looked around her in anticipation as she saw Lelouch walk up to her desk standing with the air and presence of authority that a prince would exude. "Kallen are you ready to go?" Everyone in the room gasped at the statement.

Kallen grabbed her bag and stood up from her seat her face all business. "Of course. I was wondering when you were going to ask. Lead the way." Her voice was not the usual shy façade that she usually showed. It was her real persona. Everyone was quite as the two left the classroom together, rumors beginning to stir amongst the group of students.

In the back, Shirley stood frozen in her place at the exchange as Rivalz came up from behind her grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I think you just lost your chance with Lelouch Shirley." Shirley turned to the blue-haired boy with her face red with anger and embarrassment as she punched him as hard as she could in his chest before walking off in a huff."

* * *

 **Well, everyone, that's the end of this chapter. A lot of flashbacks but mostly story and character progression. Also, I forgot that the Lancelot's weapons were deployed only days after its maiden battle. I haven't seen r1 in years since I mostly watched r2. So honestly I could have had Kallen take it the day before the battle of Shinjuku but oh well the ending would be the same. I find that I like having Kallen and Jeremiah talk out there plans for the future since I really enjoyed writing there talk in this chapter. Also, I was tempted to have her smoke a cigarette in the scene but thought against it since she doesn't smoke in the show and looks like the type to hate tobacco.**


	5. ch4 And things began to tumble

**Ok, guys how are you? I'm back with another chapter of Kallen of the rebellion. Now I know I may be a broken record at this point but I really do like hearing from you guys. It always makes me smile when I read your reviews. So thanks for the good feedback. It's nice knowing people like my work. So, let's go ahead and get to it. Also, does anyone know what the download manager on the official app is for? I can't seem to use it.  
**

 **castervill-lucifer, L2X, joshjones433, Kallen21, Imperial-samaB, id74em8,** **senpen banka: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Hukomuyo: Ask and you shall receive.**

 **SpheresOFLonging: Yeah I was very aware of how devoted to Lelouch Kallen was. It's pretty much the core basses for her emotional struggle during the prologue. It's also the reason why when Lelouch left her the engagement ring in the prologue she pretty much said "Screw it I don't care anymore. I'm going to follow my heart." And left the black knights and vowed to protect Nunnally as a way of honoring Lelouch. But like both, you and I have said. Kallen will not follow "The demon emperor." Her loyalty to Lelouch is absolute but she's not gonna let Lelouch destroy himself/ become the devil himself simply so that he can have some selfish form of atonement, or for some crazy half backed scheme. She would have slapped some sense into him like that time in Shinjuku when he was about to take refrain in r2 and told him to get a grip.**

 **jim anime: One of my friends told me about the Rosario vampire manga and I did do some reading about it and it does seem interesting. Especially Moka's and Tsukune's development. It sounds very well done and very interesting. The reason I haven't read it is because I watch anime and read fanfiction more than I read manga.**

 **serpintking Terumi: I wish sunrise would hire me. I could really use the job lol XD. But yeah Charles and Marianne will be giving Lelouch problems by throwing monkey wrenches into things but at the moment they're gonna have their hands full with both the war with the Eu and with restarting the Ragnarok connection from scratch now that the sword of Akasha is no longer an option.**

 **Aostri: Yeah I have that problem as well at times but I guess I just have better luck with finding fanfictions with the right balance. Also, the reason why they didn't just have the conversation in his house is because Lelouch knows that if Kallen is around, Nunnally's just gonna want to talk/play with her the whole time and since he can't say no to his sister he decided to postpone it to later when they can be alone.**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

 **March 23, 2017,** Pendragon Imperial Palace 3am

Charles Zi Britannia sat in his private study going through many of the research notes he had amassed over the years. It had been 3 months since he came back to the past from the world of the dead thanks to C.C opening the gate along with his wife and that annoying son of his. The opportunity to reclaim his throne and to redo the Ragnarok Connection was far too tempting to pass up. But that hope was dashed when he discovered that the sword of Akasha didn't return. 'Damn that boy. Now I have to start things all over again.'

It was the most enraging thing he ever experienced. All that time, effort and resources used to establish it, only for it all to be rendered useless. He was about to smash his fist on the table in anger at the memory when he felt a pair of familiar small arms wrap around his neck. "You need to calm down Charles dear. You don't want to get your blood pressure up." The voice was that of a young teenage girl no older than fourteen, in all meaning of the word she was still a child and young enough to be his daughter. But even so, he knew who it was and relaxed into the familiar embrace of his true wife.

"You're right Marianne. I won't be helping myself by giving myself a brain aneurysm." Charles said as he laid his head back onto Marianne's chest and closed his eyes taking comfort in being able to feel her once again. Even if it was in the body of a child. "So Marianne how are you getting accustomed to Anya's body?" Charles looked behind himself at his wife who smiled at her husband's concern for her.

"I'm doing fine Charles. In fact, I'm doing better than ever. Thanks to the gate I now have complete control of Anya's body. My Geass has even been reset. Although It wasn't as beneficial for Anya as it was for me. Since I was the more dominant spirit in her body I ended up kicking her out. She's more than likely in the world of C by now." Marianne's smile was as sweet as it always was but even so it still sent a shiver down Charles's spin.

"It was probably for the best. After all the girl was really only useful as a host body for your spirit." Marianne gave her husband a look of faux shock as she gave an exaggerated gasp.

"Charles she was one of your loyal knights, the knight of six and pledged her fealty to you." Marianne giggled at the uncaring snort that came from Charles's lips.

"And why should I care again? It's not like she was as good as you are Marianne. She can't even hold a candle to Bismark who lost to a former eleven. Only the strong are fit to be one of my knights. If Anya can't control her own body than she's of no use to me." Marianne slipped around her husband's chair and laid across his lap her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Speaking of strong individuals, what are you going to do about that son of ours? I doubt you're going to let him interfere with our plans again. Do you plan on having him killed? He's only going to get in the way." Charles looked at his wife with interest at the subject she brought up.

"Oh? I thought you cared deeply for the boy? He was your only son." Marianne smiled as she rubbed Charles left cheek with her right hand as she gave a seductive smirk and whispered huskily into his left ear.

"Bad children that don't obey their parents need to be punished. And I do believe that Lelouch has been a very bad boy." Charles shivered at the sexy tone his wife used. He really did love this woman.

"In time my sweet. The Ragnarok takes precedence over that worm of a son of mine. Besides as long as he's a student at Ashford sending an assassin to kill him will be child's play." Marianne smiled at her husband and brought him into a deep kiss on the lips her soft young lips clashing with his larger older ones. Marianne pulled away from the man that she loved and gave him another of her signature smiles.

"As you wish, my dear emperor."

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement Ashford Academy**

Kallen followed Lelouch through the doors of the clubhouse dining room with Lelouch locking the doors behind him and closing the blinds on all the blinds. Kallen watched him in suspicion as went around closing all the doors to the dining room sealing the room from unwanted visitors. 'He's closing off the dining room. That's another thing he didn't do last time.' It was another subtle difference that Kallen noticed. Last time Lelouch just brought her to the dining room after assuming that no one would use it. This time it seemed as though he wanted to make sure that they weren't interrupted like last time.

Once he was satisfied he walked over to Kallen on the ground floor of the dining room and pulled out a seat at one of the tables for her. Kallen quietly took the seat as Lelouch walked around to take the one in front of her. She watched as he crossed his legs after he took the seat and interlaced his fingers in his lap all the while oozing the regality of a prince of the royal family. "So Lelouch what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Kallen asked the young man in front of her.

Lelouch looked at her as calm as always as he gazed at the roseate in front of him. "Kallen you and I both know that we know who the other was during the battle of Shinjuku. We both know that it was I who commanded you and your band of rebels in battle and that you were the one in the white Knightmare with the code name Q1. Am I correct?" Kallen nodded her head in conformation to the accusation.

"Good. The reason I had you come here was that I wanted to negotiate a deal with you. I want you and your rebel group to work for me, and help me destroy Britannia." Kallen's eyes widen ant the offer. It wasn't the offer itself that surprised her but the act itself. Lelouch was never one to simply offer someone the option to join him. Even when he offered it was never an option. It was a foregone conclusion. Through plotting and manipulation, he would force those he wanted to join of their own free will. The offer was just a formality to make it appear legitimate. But now here he was offering her a chance, a place in his army. It was almost too good to be true.

Kallen's face shifted from one of shock to suspicion. "Why? What is it that we get out of this? Why are you a normal Britannian student offering me help in overthrowing the government?" Lelouch chuckled at the statement not affected in the least by her suspicion.

"Because you need me, Kallen Kozuki." Kallen nearly pulled out her pocket knife from her purse but resisted the urge. He shouldn't know her true name. He shouldn't know that she was only half Britannian. She briefly wondered if he had indeed geassed her but dismissed the idea. Kallen would know if Lelouch tried to geass her. Her geass counters his Geass's memory scrambling abilities.

Kallen narrowed her eyes at the prince in contempt for saying the name she had abandoned so many years ago. The name that she hated more than any other. The name of a traitor. "How do you know that name?" Lelouch gave no visible sign of panic or surprise, he was the epitome of calm and controlled.

"It wasn't that hard of a guess that you were a half-blood. Why else would you fight against your Britannian kinsman to help the Japanese? So, I did some digging and found your original birth record. Although I destroyed it afterward so it couldn't be found afterward." It was a flawless lie. But it was a lie none the less. Lelouch felt like he was on autopilot, saying things he had no clue of. He tried to recall how he knew Kallen's true identity only to receive a large surge of pain. He tried not to let it show as he rubbed his temples but Kallen noticed all the same.

"Kallen you are an extraordinary pilot and your group has some skill. But you need a commander, a leader, someone with the ability to outsmart your enemies and come up with battle strategies on the fly. And also, someone with the finances to supply your group with the weapons, ammunition, and supplies that you need."

Kallen looked at Lelouch visibly not impressed. She was going to join him either way but she couldn't make this look easy for him. "I'm a duchess and my father is the owner of a large medical conglomerate. I think that I have our groups finances covered." Kallen said with her arms crossed her own leg crossed in front of her. Lelouch looked back at Kallen still as confident of his victory as Kallen remembered. It was a forgone conclusion and they both knew it.

"Yes, but you can't spend that much money without your father finding out. He may not have anything against the local populace but he is still non-the less loyal to the crown."

"Yes, but at least I have access to my father's funds. You don't have access to anything if I remember correctly since the Ashford's take care of all your expenses." Lelouch chuckled under his breath. It was nice to see the "weak and shy" Kallen Stadtfeld let her hair down and show her backbone.

"That may be true but I've made quite a bit of money in my gambling as well as on the stock market. If you need proof here." Lelouch said as he pulled out a small electronic tablet and passed it to Kallen. Kallen quickly went through the tablet as it took her to a previous bank statement. Her eyes widened at the large amount of money she saw as Lelouch took the tablet back.

"So Kallen do we have a deal?" Kallen thought about the deal before she stood up and walked over to him her hand extended forward.

"Ok, Lelouch I'll join you and help convince my friends as well but on one condition. If I do then we're in this together. You and I will be partners." Lelouch looked at Kallen slightly amused but at the same time contemplating if he should accept and the benefits of having less command over the roseate.

'Guess I'll have to probe her some more.' Lelouch thought as he got up and crossed his arms over his chest. "And why should I do that?" Lelouch watched as Kallen retracted her hand and placed it over her left eye.

"Because Lelouch….I know more about you than you may think. Like the fact that you have the same power that I do." Lelouch looked confused by the statement before it turned to one of shock as Kallen removed her hand to show her geass visible to the boy. "Like how you somehow ended up in the back of trailer I was driving and met C.C and was almost shot by the royal guard. And how she also gave you your geass." Lelouch looked shocked. He didn't expect this.

He never anticipated that Kallen would have a geass. Nor did he anticipate that she would know about his own as well. "How do you know all that?" his voice was hard and his eyes were narrowed at the roseate who gave small smile at the usually unnerved face of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Because she told me. C.C the woman who gave you your geass. She's a friend of mine. Although she can be very annoying at times." Kallen said as she decided to look at her nails instead of Lelouch, not really bothered by the situation.

"Indeed she i….I mean I thought she was dead?" Lelouch said as he stumbled to catch himself again. He could feel his headache return to him as once again he felt like he was losing control of his body. 'Why does this keep happening?' It was mind-boggling he felt like he was losing his mind. He had to get ahold of himself.

Kallen looked at Lelouch in wonder at the slip and wondered if for a moment if it was faked but threw away the thought when she saw the signs of panic swirling in his eyes but decided to ignore it for now. "She would be if not for her being a 700-year-old immortal witch." Kallen could tell that Lelouch didn't believe her. And she couldn't blame him, after all, who would?

"You seriously expect me to believe that? How do I know you didn't find that out using your geass?"

"Because If I did use my geass you would remember it." Lelouch stared at her with his eyebrow raised in confusion as she explained the powers of her geass.

"My geass is called Memory Edit. I have the ability to view, copy, restore, and delete a person's memories. Because of that, I'm immune to memory alterations, and also unless I actively hide my geass and remove it from someone's memories they won't forget that I used it on them. Like this." Kallen said as her geass flared in a field of red light.

Lelouch flinched and closed his eyes at seeing the geass used against him but looked confused when he felt completely normal. He opened his eyes and looked at Kallen in confusion as she gave him a confident reassuring smirk. "See. My geass only makes you forget if I make you forget. Just now I copied your memories from this morning. You really out to eat more in the morning than just a cup of tea and some toast. It's no wonder why you are so skinny if you keep this up you're not going to be able to fight a war effectively."

Lelouch chuckled under his breath. She had him. Her geass was a hard counter to his own. She knew his identity and was far more dangerous than he expected. Lelouch could only laugh at the turn of events. This just goes to show him that he couldn't afford to be soft when he started his war but even so he didn't care. He was at peace. And for once that's all that mattered.

"Ok, Kallen you win. I will admit that I did go easy on you but in the end, a loss is a loss. From this day forward you and I are partners." Lelouch said as held out his hand to the roseate who shook it in return.

"Good and I take it that this partnership of ours has to stay between us?" Kallen asked with a knowing smirk mimicking the one usually seen on Lelouch. But before he could confirm the door to the balcony above them was kicked open as a scared Rivalz ran for his life from a certain orangette that was on the school council. while desperately holding a bottle champagne.

"Rivalz get back here you know that we can't have alcohol on school grounds!" Shirley said as she ducked and weaved around and under tables trying to take the bottle from away from Rivalz. Kallen and Lelouch watched the two with an incredulous look wondering if they both came out of a peanut gallery somewhere. Kallen felt as if she was forgetting something till she remembered that today was the day that she joined the student council in the original timeline and quickly tried to get out of the way of the two running students.

But once again Shirley caught Rivalz as he threw the bottle to Lelouch and once again the resulting pressure from the constant running and being shock up caused the quark to fly from the carbonated beverage and covered Kallen in the sparkling wine. Kallen looked down at herself once again covered from head to toe in champagne and used every fiber of her being to not strangle the blue-haired boy. Kallen shot Rivalz an extremely angry look before she began to walk out of the clubhouse ballroom.

Shirley looked at Kallen confused as she tried to stop her. "Kallen where are you going?" Kallen didn't even turn around as she shouted from down the hall.

"Shower! Lelouch bring me a change of clothes now!" Kallen yelled not caring if she let her true persona slip. She was mad as hell and no one was going to fault her for it. Shirley and Lelouch both looked over at one another in mild shock before Lelouch walked out of the ballroom to get Kallen a change of clothes.

* * *

Kallen stood in the shower still miffed at once again being covered in champagne as she scrubbed the alcohol from her skin before it started to stick. Kallen sniffed at her arm and frowned at the smell of the sparkling wine. "Rivalz could have at least got brut or extra dry champagne and not something as overly sweet as a damn Moscato. Just smelling this stuff gives me a toothache." Kallen said angrily as she went through scrubbing herself clean. She was about to begin cleaning her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She made sure that the curtain was closed before calling them in.

Lelouch walked in through the door of the bathroom carrying a change of clothes for Kallen that consisted of a pair of black pants and a black shirt and a brown leather jacket. Lelouch awkwardly avoided looking at Kallen's naked silhouette as he laid the clothes down in a basket on the ground. "Sorry about this. I forgot that Rivalz had a key to the ballroom." Lelouch said as he put the change of clothes down for Kallen. Lelouch heard Kallen give a very unladylike snort at the mention of the blue-haired student.

"Don't worry about it. I'll slip some chili extract in his food when he's not looking. He's getting off easy if you ask me since I want to clock him in his face! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kallen shouted in frustration earning a chuckle from Lelouch. Lelouch saw something glittering on the hook next to the shower and peered closer to see the three-karat princess cut diamond ring hanging on a slim silver necklace. As he gazed at the stunning gem speckled platinum circlet he almost felt it calling to him as a massive amount of déjà vu and familiarity came over him.

He had seen it. He knew that he had seen it once before but the memory eluded him. Every time he thought he finally recalled the memory it vanished like a phantom whispering a bewitching melody that kept eluding his grasp. But the more he recalled the more he felt his head began to throb in pain. It was excruciating. It was like a jackhammer was going off in his mind but he couldn't stop. 'I swear I've seen this ring before. But where? Where have I seen this before?!" It was starting to drive him crazy as he tried to recall where he saw this ring before. Right, when he felt his frustration began to reach its crescendo he saw flashes in his mind.

He saw images of himself in immaculate white and gold clothing holding the ring in question. He saw himself in the palace with a knight the same age as he was standing behind himself as he placed the ring back its box. Lelouch held his head in pain as the flashes continued. He saw himself flying over Mt. Fuji. He saw himself before a grand army, and he saw himself covered in blood. He wanted the images to stop. He couldn't understand what was going on anymore. The images just kept coming. It was like someone turned on a faucet in his mind as they all came flooding in faster than his mind could process them, blending them all in a random jumble of color.

He felt like he was frozen. He felt like couldn't breathe. He felt like his mind was going to explode. And for once he felt fear. He couldn't figure out what was going on and it felt like he could die at any second. Right as he felt he was about to be swallowed whole by the flashing images until his grip on the ring loosened and he dropped it to the floor. Once the ring hit the floor Lelouch felt like he could breathe again.

Kallen looked over toward Lelouch in confusion as she thought she heard him say something to her. "Did you say something, Lelouch?" Lelouch snapped out of his trance and shook his head before he hastily walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." Kallen looked confused as he slammed the door closed behind him as she went back to washing herself again. She knew that today was the day that Suzaku was going to be announced as the murderer of Prince Clovis. That meant that soon Zero would make his debut to the world. Kallen frowned at the thought.

"Once that happens there will be no going back. But even so, I can't stop know. With Lelouch's father back in the past with us, we're going to need every advantage if we want to win."

* * *

Lelouch laid against the wall twenty feet from where he left Kallen breathing heavily and gripping his chest. He couldn't figure out what it was that had happened. As soon as he touched that ring it was almost as if he were possessed by something. He saw images he couldn't begin to understand. Images of himself, of pain, regret, and death. Images that seemed both familiar and foreign to him. But even so, he couldn't get the ring out of his head.

It was like a Seiran wailing and constantly calling to him. It was as if he was placed in a trance. He couldn't focus and felt like he was being controlled by something within himself. Like a phantom grabbing hold of his mind and refusing to let go. He could feel it calling him, plunging its claws and burrowing deep within his mind. He tried to shake it off but no matter what he tried it wouldn't go away. He felt like he was moving against his will, being strung along by the strings of a puppeteer, no longer in control of his own body, and no longer his own master.

He felt the headache come back forcing him to grab his head in pain. The pain was excruciating. He felt like his very mind was being twisted and turned inside out. He groaned and wailed in pain before the pain ended and he stopped moving frozen and unresponsive. After only a few seconds Lelouch began to come to. His eyes slowly opening as he began to breathe evenly again. He slowly began to look around himself as he began to get his bearings before he began to freak out.

'Why am I back in Ashford? Why am I in my old uniform? Where's Jeremiah? Where is Suzaku?" He was supposed to be getting ready to execute the Zero requiem. He wasn't supposed to be back in his old school. Lelouch was frantically looking around searching for answers when he heard the door behind him open up.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" The familiar voice came from behind him. He turned around in shock and fear to see the now freshly clean Kallen in the clothes Lelouch gave to her. Lelouch's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the roseate as he took a couple of steps back from the girl. She shouldn't be here. She was supposed to be in prison. She should hate him. She should want to kill him. Kallen looked at Lelouch in confusion. He was acting strangely. He looked pale, almost as if he had seen a ghost. She stepped closer to him only to see him take a step backward.

Now she was starting to get worried. Lelouch's face was marred with fear. He looked like a caged animal ready to flee at any moment. And before Kallen could stop him Lelouch turned and ran as fast as he could. Kallen could sense that something was wrong. "What's wrong with Lelouch? It looked like he was scared of me. But why would he run away from me out of nowhere?" It wasn't till then did she remember what C.C said about Lelouch's shifting memories.

"Oh crap. If his memories all of sudden shifted to sometime in the future….." Kallen left the thought unfinished as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to find Lelouch. If his memories start to go unstable now there is no telling how much damage he could cause. 'I could use my geass to erase anyone's memory but the damage may end up being too great.' This was definitely not what she needed. They hadn't even started the rebellion yet and it was already in danger of falling apart.

'One way or another you will have to restore his memories.' C.C's voice rang through her ears as she tried to push the voice as far away from her forethoughts as possible.

'She may be right. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

* * *

 **Ok, guys, This one is going to have to be short. While writing this I came upon a bad case of writer's block and I started working so my creative juices have been pretty dry. And When I wasn't working I really couldn't motivate myself to drag this one out so I decided to take a break and play a shit ton of swtor instead to recharge. I'll try to get the next one to at least 7500 words to make up for it since I know you all were really wanting this and have been patient. And the last reason is because I've had my what if fic on the brain hardcore and I'm just itching to write another chapter for it. So again, sorry for the short chapter and I will see you in chapter six.**

 **P.S Expect more "evil Marianne". I really loved writing her in this. And since I really couldn't say it in story Anya's eyes no longer glow red when Marianne is in control since she's the only spirit in Anya's body.**


	6. ch5 Point of No Return

**Well, guys, I'm back. Now that I finally scratched that Naruto itch that I had time to finally get to the part where zero reveals himself which pretty much is the real start of the plot. Also, I apologize in advance since there really isn't much that I can do to make this part different than canon. Anyway, if you can and like my stuff check out my other fanfics "What if" and "Power Rangers Ninjetti" and leave me a review. It seems that if I don't ask for one I don't get them. That and seems to have been affected by some wired bugs.**

 **So please review, I like hearing your thoughts on my work. And if you can't put one down while logged in sign out and leave a guest review and leave your name. Anyway with that out of the way I have a question for you all.  
**

 **How would you all feel if I decided to write a Highschool dxd fanfic set in a new fantasy world, with new history, and altered political workings, new story, same races and characters (most of them). Kind of like a combo of familiar of Zero, the legend of Zelda and Inuyasha. It would still be an action harem comedy but probably not as eechi since I suck at erotica. At the moment, I'm thinking a four-way harem between Issei (only he won't be as perverted. Still a giant pervert, just not when someone is trying to kill him or during a fight), Rias, Akeno, Zenovia, and Ravel, but that is still up for change. The idea has been playing around in my head but I've been putting it off since to be blunt and honest the mythos of hsdxd makes no sense and is bullcrap. There are too many religious mythologies in this show. Pick one mythology and stick to it.**

 **So, If I do write a story like this I'm either going to keep the original religious mythology and rewrite it for accuracy but in the same general setting, so no focus on demons (not to such an extent as in the show), God does not/ cannot die, and most demons are evil. Or, I do what I'm more inclined to do and erase all evidence of the mythology as a whole and write a brand new one. I may be religious but I prefer to keep my fiction religiously neutral to avoid offending people unless I'm writing a story specifically about Angels fighting demons.**

 **So, if you're interested I'll put it on my to-do list along with my planned Sekirei, Fate stay night, Chrome Shelled Regios and Akame ga kill harem fics. But, if not I won't bother.**

 **Anyway on to answer reviews.  
**

 **Republic Che: I'll say pretty bad since it's going to get to the point where Lelouch and Kallen won't be safe at Ashford. And yes, Writer's block sucks. Especially for me since I constantly have ideas swirling around in my head like a thousand buzzing angry bees. And I'm glad you liked Lelouch's and Kallen's conversation. I was worried it was too out of character and was boring.**

 **L2X: DAMNIT I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! T_T I seriously forgot about him. Thanks for reminding me, I'll deal with him later, maybe next chapter. And yeah Lelouch's memories are highly unstable right now. Not just because of headaches but because at any moment, he could shift to any version of himself at any point in his life. So, yes I hope she doesn't screw up as well.**

 **ryder77: I guess I'll get on that soon enough. Thanks for your input. ^_^**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Why yes I did! Ain't I a stinker? XP**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Woah their cowboy. Love the enthusiasm but don't rush this. This is a drama, not a twilight style shojo (So basically The Last insert rim snare)**

 **Kallen21, masseffect2isthebest, senpen banka, eye of sparta,** **god of all: thanks.**

 **DarthMaine: Yes, may she now rest in peace, and may her sacrifice not be in vain. Takes out a kazoo and plays taps.**

 **Huntsman8888: I had an idea for a memory based attack. But it was basically delete everything until she started deleting basic brain functions like breathing till they drop dead. I may need to remember this one.**

 **Dudtheman: Where's the drama in that? If I do it too soon then it doesn't have a point and doesn't foster any character growth.**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

 **March 23, 2017,** Tokyo Settlement Ashford Academy

Lelouch ran as fast and as hard as his legs could take him before he collapsed hiding behind a dark corner. He rubbed his temples slowly trying to sooth the ragging headache he felt. He quickly pulled out his cell phone to see that the date was 2017. He stared at the device in confusion but paid it no mind. 'I need to contact Jeremiah.' Lelouch went through his list of contacts and became even more frustrated to find that none of the important contacts he collected were present. 'What the hell is wrong with this piece of junk?' Growing frustrated with the device he instead went about dialing Jeremiah number manually.

Once the number connected he brought the phone close to his ears and lips his panic not subsided. "Hello, this is Jeremiah Gottwald speaking."

"Jeremiah! It's me, I need your help. I woke up back in the school and Kallen's loose, I need extraction now!" Jeremiah gasped in shock at the voice he was hearing. It should be impossible. There should be no way he knew him. But it was his voice. He could never forget his master's voice. Even if he were surrounded in a sea of people he could always recognize the voice of his emperor. But it was because that he knew his emperor that he knew that it shouldn't be possible.

Jeremiah felt his stomach twist and turn as the anticipation and shock began to consume him. He felt like at any minute his stomach could explode and take him away to nirvana but it never came. But before Jeremiah could speak Lelouch quickly dove out of the way of being tackled by Kallen forcing him to drop his phone as he ran off. Kallen cursed under her breath as she picked up the phone off of the ground and looked to see that it was Jeremiah Lelouch was calling. "Jeremiah, this is Kallen. Did Lelouch just call you?"

Jeremiah now felt more flabbergasted than he was before. This much excitement was going to make him pull his hair out in frustration at this rate. "Lady Stadtfeld what's going on? Why did I get a call; from his majesty for an evac order?"

Kallen sighed in frustration as she renewed her pursuit of the prince. "Yeah, that was him. Apparently, Lelouch hitched a ride with us when we came back here a few months ago with his memories sealed up by the gate as a side effect. Now he's starting to become mentally unstable. Which in Lelouch's case seems to mean sudden memory shifts." Kallen said as she ran down the halls of the Clubhouse cursing the fact that Lelouch was able to get a head start. 'He knows this place like the back of his hand so of course, he knows all the shortcuts around here.'

Jeremiah groaned in frustration at the monkey wrench this threw into their plan. "Why didn't you all tell me this before?"

"Don't ask me C.C just told me this yesterday," Kallen said to which Jeremiah cursed. It would be that right when they finally were able to recover C.C she would bring them bad news at the very last minute before it explodes in their faces.

"Fine then get his majesty and make sure he doesn't screw up the timeline. Use your geass if you have to. I'm going to need to alter our plans for this, Jeremiah out." Kallen heard the margrave say before he ended the call as she frantically legged it for Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch laid on the ground panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. His body felt like it could fall apart at any minute. His lungs burned as they felt on the verge of explosion. His legs felt like long tubes of finely ground meat no longer able to hold the weight of his slim body. He once again cursed his lack of physical fitness compared to Kallen and Suzaku. 'At least I lost her.' He thought in mild relief. He couldn't see her. He had to keep her away for both his sake and hers. He had gone too far. Too far into his self-made pit of lies that he could no longer see the surface.

He had to keep going. To take his lies and sins to the very end, to his end. No matter how he felt for the redhead he had to keep going. If he let her get to him then he wouldn't be able to finish the job that he set out to do. He would be compelled to go to her. To abandon everything for her sake, he can't let that happen. She deserved better than him. Deserved to live in a world where she could live on with her mother in peace. She deserved so much more than he could give her the way he was. Once he felt like he sufficiently caught his breath he slowly began to make his way to the ballroom to make his escape.

It took him almost ten minutes to reach the ballroom at his snail-like pace but sighed in relief once he saw the large double doors but his relief was quickly shattered as he felt a strong pair of female arms tightly wrap themselves around his torso and bring him in for a crushing bear hug. Lelouch felt the air forced from his lungs by the shorter young woman behind him. He tried to wiggle his way out of Kallen's grip only for it to end in vain. "Give up Lelouch we both know that you can't break free from my grip. You may be smarter than me but if dropped into a situation cold you always fold under the pressure."

Lelouch looked back at the girl in strained irritation at having the woman criticize his tactics. "Are you saying that my tactics are ineffective? Kallen." Lelouch's eyes glowed with hidden rage waiting to be released. Kallen looked back at him with eyes as cold as ice and as hard as steel not intimidated by the man in the least.

"No. Just not very versatile." The two stood in silence staring at each other in a battle of wills wondering who would submit first. The air around them was still, the halls were devoid of silence. It was almost as if they were in a world all of their own. Everything around them fading deeper and deeper into the void. The two continued to stare at each other until a shrill voice came from inside the dining room.

"Seriously Rivalz! What the hell were you thinking?! You know that alcohol is strictly forbidden here on school grounds!" Whatever was going through Lelouch's mind was quickly forgotten as the voice of Shirley rang out through the halls. Lelouch stared forward his eyes unfocused and glazed over like a porcelain doll. Kallen looked at Lelouch in confusion as she felt him begin to shake and convulse in fear. She was getting more and more worried. Kallen has never seen Lelouch like this. She's seen him when he's on top of the world when he was angry when he was in the thralls of despair but never like this. This was an emotion that Kallen thought to be completely foreign to Lelouch.

Lelouch shook in fear and disbelief. She couldn't hear. She was dead. She couldn't speak. She was silenced. She couldn't hear. She was gone. Shirley Fenette was supposed to be dead. He could still see her cold pale skin as her body began to lose its vibrancy and luster, turning from fair to as white as snow. He could still see the pools of her blood flowing like wine from her body spilling her living essence on the cold floor forever spilled and never to be recovered.

"No." His voice was weak He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. It was his fault she was dead. His fault that she was gone. His fault that his life began to fall apart at the seams. He was the one that killed her. There was no way she was supposed to be back from the dead. His convulsions got worse as he gripped and held his head in pain as he felt his world begin to collapse around him.

"Shirley." She was dead.

"Shirley." He killed her.

' _I will love you over and over, no matter how many times I'm reborn.'  
_

"Shirley!" She was never coming back. Lelouch let out a grotesque gut wrenching scream of anguish startling the girl behind him who released him to cover her ears in pain. When the beastly wail was gone Kallen released her ears to look at her companion only to see that his eyes were contracted, his face frozen in pain and shock, his convulsions getting worse as he began to go into shock. Kallen's eyes widened in fear as she began to shake the boy trying to get some form of a sign that he was ok only for them to get worse.

'If this keeps up he's gonna have a seizure.' Kallen seeing no other choice activated her geass and forced a manual restart of his brain overloading it with useless data and memories forcing it to reboot itself. She watched as Lelouch fell to the floor unconscious his convulsing stopping his breathing returning to normal. Kallen quickly used her geass to view the condition of his brain.

'A mental attack like that one is sure to leave some damage if it's large enough. But It doesn't look like there is anything major.' While her geass could control memories, she didn't have any control or influence over the actual organ of the mind. So, if it were to be damaged there wouldn't be anything that she could do other than monitoring the condition of the victim's neural pathways. Deeming him to be fine Kallen grabbed Lelouch throwing his right arm over left shoulder and began to move him away from the ballroom before someone could see her taking him back to the hallway outside the bathroom.

* * *

In what felt like Deja-Vu Kallen found herself once again walking behind Lelouch toward the club room. Although Kallen paid no attention to where they were going as she went over the situation at hand with Lelouch. 'When he came two he didn't seem to remember anything that happened. His brain must have lost his short-term memory when I did the mind dump. I guess I'll have to remember that for later. But if this is how he's going to react as his mind begins to tear itself apart than I'd hate to see it get worse.' Kallen watched him carefully the entire time they left the bathroom earlier. She didn't know when or how his memories would shift. For as much as she knew his memories may completely fall apart and he'll begin to forget everything, or they could become jumbled beyond recognition.

'Either way, if this sort of thing keeps going he might end up driven into madness.' Kallen thought in frustration as they ended up in the clubroom with the still annoyed Shirley, a downtrodden Rivalz, and Nunnally all watching tv. Lelouch walked up to the three curious as to what could have their attention.

"What are you all watching?" Nunnally and Shirley both turned to the two, worry and distress written all over their faces.

"Big brother it's horrible Prince Clovis was found murdered!"

Kallen felt bad for the girl. Nunnally was always far too kind. Even when she hasn't seen them in years she was still worried for those that she came in contact with. Even when they were awful people like Clovis or Schneizel. She felt it was her greatest gift, and greatest weakness, just like she was Lelouch's. There was no way Kallen was going to let Nunnally take over as empress this time around.

"We now bring you breaking news. The culprit responsible for the murder of Prince Clovis has been identified as former Eleven and Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi." The woman on the news stated surprising everyone but Kallen who only faked her surprise. The point of no return was now upon them.

* * *

Suzaku sat in one of the many drab, cold, and lifeless holding cells of the Viceroy Palace his hands restrained behind him by the white straight jacket he was forced to wear by the military police that arrested him. He remembered the interrogation that they put him through and sighed in defeat. 'Sometimes I hate being so self-righteous.' Had Lelouch been there he knew that his old friend would have agreed and called him an idiot. He had tried to argue his innocence, but in the end wasn't able to accomplish anything. 'Even Lloyd's and Miss Cecile's testimony couldn't convince them thanks to the large hit they took to their reputation after the Lancelot was stolen.'

He was the son of former prime minister Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi, and therefore prime suspect number one of people who would kill the prince and viceroy. Once he was tried he knew full well what his sentence would be. His punishment would be death. 'So much for years of loyal service and duty.' He worked hard in the military as an honorary Britannian. He did everything in his power to better the system only in the end to be betrayed by it. 'But if this is to be my fate then so be it. I'll take it with pride a die with dignity.'

* * *

 **March 25, 2017,** Tokyo Tower Museum

Kallen stood amongst the many pictures, exhibits, and memorabilia dedicated to the invasion of Japan with a hard face of indifference. Overall these years Kallen had grown numb to the vast amounts of racist fanaticism and xenophobic fascism that was associated with the Britannian empire. It no longer affected her. Much like a rash or boil on someone's back. She knew it was there, she knew it was irritating her, and she still wanted it gone but it no longer inspired the vengeful righteous fury that it once did. She had fought on both sides of the conflict in her previous life. Fought with the black knights to win her homeland's freedom, and fought for Britannia to protect Nunnally's life. In a lot of ways, the Japanese and the Britannia's were a lot alike. Both were consumed with an intense hate for the other born and maintained through racism and bounds of foolish pride.

The Britannians may have been the ones that started it, but it didn't make Japan innocent by any means, and only after the war did she finally see that. Kallen stood amongst the exhibits forgoing her school uniform in favor of her blue zip-up hoodie, thigh length pink shoulderless and backless dress with its white lace collar and orange ribbon tied around it like a bow tie with maroon knee-high socks with purple diamonds going up the sides, and black low-heeled platform shoes. The same outfit she wore when she confronted Lelouch in during his lowest moment. Kallen looked behind her to see Ohgi along with Toru and Kento a short distance away pretending to look at the exhibits but was actually watching her.

This was where she told them that her mysterious friend wanted to meet them. They were all anxious. They were anxious to see the man that Kallen had told them had been the ones that helped them in the battle of Shinjuku. They tried to ask her who it was, such as an old war general of some kind but she denied every accusation not giving them any sort of clue. Kallen stood amongst the glass pained walls waiting for Lelouch's signal that he was ready. But even so, she was getting more and more bored looking at the same pictures over and over again. Kallen's phone rang waking her from her boredom.

Kallen pulled out her cell phone to see the name zero appear on her phone. She looked over toward Ohgi and gave him a simple look that told him it was the person they were waiting for. Kallen hit the talk button on the phone and brought it to her ear. "I'm at the tower with my friends like you asked."

"Good. Take them to the outbound train on loop 5. Once on board, I'll call you again. We'll meet there." Kallen heard Lelouch say quickly as he ended the call. Nodding over to the three she motioned for them to follow her as she began to lead them toward the train station. Once they were in the safety of the elevator Ohgi looked over to the redhead wondering about where they were going.

"Kallen was that the voice? Did he tell you where we're going to meet him?"

Kallen nodded as she faced the stainless-steel doors of the elevator. "Yeah, on the outbound train on loop five. He'll be waiting somewhere onboard." Ohgi looked at Kallen slightly concerned and nervous about the situation. Here they were about to meet someone that they never meet before and the only one who has met him wouldn't tell them who he was. The anticipation was driving him insane as if at any moment they could all be lead into a trap set to incarcerate them. The fear was slowly gnawing away at him like a hungry ravenous beast eating away at his sanity. And Ohgi didn't know how much he could take.

"Kallen who is this guy? You have to be able to tell us something?" Kallen didn't face Ohgi. Her face was unreadable, giving him no clue to what was going on in her head. Right when he felt that the anticipation would reach the point of explosion he heard Kallen sigh in mild frustration as she decided to give him something to alleviate his anxiety.

"Look Kaname, the reason I can't tell you who he is because he's in hiding. The man we're going to meet is an old enemy of the royal family from before the invasion of Japan. He's spent the past seven years making the empire think he's dead. If he shows his face he risks exposing himself to those that would want to kill him." Ohgi and the others all looked surprised at the statement. But before they could continue the elevator door opened and the four all walked out and boarded the train making sure to stay spread out so they didn't draw any suspicion. They remained like that waiting in silence as Kallen took notice to how everyone on the train was just sitting down and blankly staring forward.

'They're probably being geassed.' Kallen thought to herself as she got another call on her phone. She picked up the small device and brought it to her ear.

" How are your friends doing so far?" Kallen sighed as she turned to look out the window trying not to seem too obvious about her distaste for the overly tedious method of meeting.

"Fine, but they're getting antsy and anxious. Expressly after I told them that you were an old enemy of the Royal family." Lelouch laughed enjoying Kallen's obvious frustration with the whole situation.

"Good. This way I will be far more trustworthy than I would have otherwise. I don't want to scare them off. Now bring them all to the front of the train. It's time to meet face to face." Kallen hung up the phone and began to walk forward toward the front of the subway nodding for Ohgi to follow her. Kallen led them through the train as it got more and more crowded the further they went till they ended up in the front car.

The car was devoid of people completely empty except for one lone figure who stood with his back turned. Ohgi, Kento, and Toru all stood there in wonder at the dark figure that stood before them in a dark cape that covered his body and a helmet that covered his face. Ohgi stood next to Kallen unsure of what to make of the figure as he leaned over toward the girl.

"Kallen are you sure this is the guy?"

Kallen nodded as she held her right hand out gesturing to the man. "Yes. This is the man who led us to victory during the battle of Shinjuku. Guys I would like for you all to meet the man known as Zero." The train was draped in darkness as it entered a long tunnel. The figure turned to face them showing them the unusual and unique look of his faceless helmet.

"Welcome Kaname Ohgi, Toru Yoshida, and Kento Sugiyama. It's nice to see all are still alive after Shinjuku. Tell me how are the Sutherlands and Lancelot doing? I take it that they are all hidden well?" Zero asked in a distorted yet pleasant tone. Ohgi nodded his head surprised that the man knew their names.

"Yes. All twenty are all hidden underground along with the Lancelot. I take it that Kallen told you who we were?" Ohgi asked the voice trying not to appear afraid or weak in front of the intimidating figure.

"Indeed. Now tell me did you all enjoy the tour that I set up for you all?" Ohgi and the others stood there in disbelief as they all turned to look at Kallen wondering if he was actually being serious.

"He has a love of being dramatic just hear him out," Kallen said with a reassuring smile on her face. She couldn't actually blame them she was the same way when she first met Zero as well.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two sides of the former Japanese capital city. The Settlement built by the Britannians and the Ghetto inhabited by the Japanese. I wanted you to see what makes these two sides the same and what makes them different."

Ohgi began to get frustrated at the mysterious man's philosophical bull. He didn't have his life taken from him by some tyrannical dictator just because it was Tuesday. He didn't have to watch as everything he ever loved was taken from him. "Of course, we know. That's the reason that we fight against them as a resistance movement."

"Your wrong. Britannia won't fall to terrorism." Zero Rebutted much to the annoyance of Ohgi and the other males.

"What do you mean terrorist?"

"We're Rebels, not terrorists!"

Zero paid Kento and Toru no attention focusing his attention on Ohgi. "Britannia controls the world's largest and most advanced military force. To them, small terrorist acts such as stealing gas canisters are little more than an annoying buzzing in their ear and nothing more. If you want to defeat them and regain your homeland's freedom than you must wage your war against those that took that freedom and not the Innocent! If you bring harm to the innocent among the Britannian populace you become no better than Prince Clovis yourself!"

Ohgi, Kento and Toru stood there in shock at what he said. Fight against the ones that took their freedom? Impossible. Inconceivable. There was no way they could fight an all-out war against the Britannians. Even the entire Japanese army couldn't defeat them. It just couldn't be done.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Why don't you give us something that's actually possible!" Kento yelled t to Ohgi to Toru's agreement.

Zero looked over toward Kallen who was standing off to the side. Kallen looked back with an amused smile on her face not really bothered by the conversation having lived it once before. "I told you that they were going to be hard to convince."

"Yes, you did. So, you think that what I ask is impossible. Well then if I show something equally impossible than you would have no reason not to believe me. Fine if you truly wish to see my power at work meet me at the junkyard at sundown. I'll be waiting." Once the train exited the tunnel the four were shocked to see that the mysterious figure calling himself Zero had disappeared much like the darkness he had cloaked himself in.

* * *

It was night time by the time that Lelouch got back home. The Japanese maid whose name he strangely couldn't recall had already put Nunnally to sleep by the time that he got home. Lelouch stood leaning against the door frame to his room rubbing his head in an attempt to sooth the sheer mind-numbing pain he felt. The entire day he's felt this migraine slowly build up from a soft hum to a loud roar drowning out all forms of light and sound around him. It was all he could do to appear at the junkyard to give Kallen and Ohgi his instructions on the car that he needed for the upcoming operation to save Suzaku his….friend. Lelouch pondered when did he start to consider the boy a friend. He tried to remember if he even met the boy before the news only to come up with nothing. Lelouch sighed in frustration and decided to let the topic go. Familiar or not, saving Suzaku Kururugi was going to be the perfect way to introduce himself to the world and begin his rebellion.

* * *

Kallen sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room after a long night of working on the replica of Clovis's personal car. Once again it was her and Ohgi working on putting the car together using nothing but junk and barely functional vehicles. On one hand, the knowledge she stole from Lloyd proved useful in putting together a more believable replica, but on the other, the large amount of physical labor left her exhausted. Kallen slowly trudged down the hall to her room, the effort the equivalent to dragging a 500-pound engine block. Her body felt dead on its feet.

Her mind could barely form complete thoughts. Her legs buckled with every step that she took. Her eyelids felt like concrete blocks. Her feet were as heavy as lead Her body felt like it could give out at any moment. Sleep couldn't come any sooner. Kallen slowly reached for the door to her room slowly turning the knob to let the door open on its own. Kallen closed the door behind her as she slowly dragged herself to her bed, slowly stripping her clothes down to just her black underwear too tired to actually put on a nightgown or a t-shirt. Kalen pulled back the cover and sheets of her bed, slowly pulling herself into the pillowy soft emplace of the maters and her silk bedding.

Kallen laid her head down allowing herself to be enveloped by the pillowy and airy cloud-like softness, allowing for sweet sleep to carry her away to a much-needed slumber. "I know that I said that I like women but if you want to get me to bed with you I would prefer to cuddle first." Kallen tiredly opened her eyes to see a pair of catlike gold eyes staring at her in the darkness scaring the teen into alertness as she threw herself out of her bed falling hard on her back, sending a searing jolt of pain up her back. Kallen reached over and turned on her bedside lamp to see C.C laying there in her bed a cat-like coy smirk spreading across her full supple lips.

"C.C? Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for two days." Kallen asked in a hushed scream at the immortal witch as she gracefully sat up on top of the feathery soft white bedding revealing she was wearing a white button-down blouse she took from Kallen's closet and a pair of white lace panties. C.C stretched her arms above herself in her normal cat-like fashion before she smirked at Kallen coyly with her legs tucked under her to her right side.

"Oh, I never left. I was over in the west wing in one of the guest rooms. I've been using your dad's credit card to order myself pizza but he went and canceled it so I decided to come and get my monetary needs from you instead." C.C said matter-of-factly as she began to examine her recently manicured nails admiring her reflection in the shiny golden finger paint. Kallen stared at the woman in restrained irritation too tired to yell or attempt to throttle the girl as she wished.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got my dad's credit card when he's on the other side of the planet in the homeland. Right now, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your antics right now. I'm tired, I'm sore, I have school and an operation tomorrow so unless you have something important to talk about I'm going to sleep." Kallen said stifling a yawn as it escaped from her lips. C.C looked at Kallen with a surprisingly serious look on her face that startled the red-haired teen.

"How come you didn't restore Lelouch's memories?" Kallen looked at C.C in shock before turning her head away from the verdette, unconsciously rubbing her left forearm shyly. Making her appear much more vulnerable.

"How did you know that?" C.C looked at Kallen with her usual emotionless stare as her golden feline eyes pierced right through the red-haired knight like a spear through her heart.

"I can sense the emotional and physical state of my contractors and the things that they care about. It's how I knew that Nunnally was kidnapped during the black rebellion. And right now, I sense that Lelouch's mental state is getting worse. You're lucky that Lelouch is so damn strong-willed or he would have ended up as mad as my last contractor by now. But at this rate, the physical effects will surely kill him this time next week through a brain aneurysm." C.C said with a slight edge to her words emphasizing just how dangerous Lelouch's situation was. Kallen flinched at C.C's words, the grave reality of it all cutting her deeper than any knife blade possibly could. C.C did feel bad for Kallen, she knew that she was placing an immense amount of responsibly on her. But even so, she needed Kallen to understand. Even if that meant some much-needed tough love.

"Kallen I understand that you don't want Lelouch to suffer. I understand that and applaud you for being as selfless and self-disciplined as you have so far but right now your unwillingness to take action is causing Lelouch far more pain now than he would be going through if you did restore his memories. Kallen if you truly care about Lelouch and wish to stand beside him as an equal than you need to man up, put on your big girl panties and act like a grown woman and not like a weak little girl!" C.C said to her making sure that her tone got more forceful and without raising in volume. They didn't need to wake up the other inhabitants of the mansion.

Kallen stood there taking the verbal beratement from her green haired comrade, each word was like a knife being thrown with the accuracy of master marksman hitting her where she was most vulnerable. She struggled to stay standing as the emotional torment drained her of her strength and left her legs as nothing more than limp, wet, and boneless noodles. Kallen could feel her eyes began to water but furiously shut her eyes before they could fall. She refused to let herself be seen as a weak woman.

"You're right. I can't afford to put this off much longer. It's a miracle that he survived this long. I promise that I won't let this go on much longer. I'll take care of it tomorrow night after we save Suzaku. You have my word C.C" C.C nodded as she laid back down on Kallen's bed pulling the white silk blankets and fluffy comforter over her slim lithe body up to her nose covering the lower half of her face to stare at Kallen.

"A proper lady would sleep on the floor." Kallen rubbed her head as she tried to stave off the headache she could feel coming from dealing with the green haired witch. Kallen walked over to her nightstand turning off the lamp as she continued over to her bed.

"I'm not a "Proper Lady" so deal with it. And if you dare try and molest me I swear I'll cut off your head and display it on my window sill." Kallen said as she turned over and began to go to sleep. C.C smiled at the comment not fazed by the threat in spite of Kallen's willingness to actually do it.

'Those two really are made for each other. The black king and the white queen. Lelouch really is one lucky son of a bitch. If it wasn't for the fact that the two had feelings for each other I would have taken her for myself. Oh well. I prefer my women to be more feminine anyway.' C.C thought as the image of a certain purple haired scientist pooped in her head. C.C licked her lips as an evil smirk spread across her lips like a hungry leopard. 'Especially smart ones that like to wear sexy revealing dresses and stiletto heels'

* * *

 **March 26, 2017** , Military procession line 9:00 pm

Kallen sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot watching everything from on top of a building nearby the procession line through a Knightmare use sniper rifle watching the operation go down. So far Lelouch had already made his grand debut as zero and announced himself as Clovis's killer. So far things were going the way they wanted. Kallen watched as four additional Sutherlands landed around Lelouch and Ohgi in the replica of Clovis's personal car. 'Time to get to work.' Kallen thought as she activated the fact spheres on the Lancelot's chest and took aim at the head of one of the enemy Sutherlands. She pulled the trigger on her control yoke causing the Lancelot to pull the trigger on the sniper rifle blowing the head off purple mech before repeating the process three more times causing the pilots to eject from the machines to relative safety.

Kallen watched as the people on the bridge begin to panic at the sight of the four knightmares being shot from nowhere. Kallen then aimed the rifle at the three additional Sutherland's flanking Jeremiah and the float Suzaku was standing on and fired at the three knightmares heads. Kallen deactivated the Lancelot's fact spheres and stashed her sniper rifle on the Lancelot's waist, having exchanged her varis for the sniper rifle back at the groups base beforehand. Kallen then used her slash harkens to zip into position to catch the three once Suzaku was in their custody. Kallen watched as Jeremiah brought Suzaku over to the car after the canister that once held C.C revealed to the world.

Once Suzaku was on board she watched as Jeremiah began to back up from Lelouch, but looked confused as Lelouch didn't move to evacuate. She zoomed in on him and cursed as she saw what looked like Zero rubbing his head in pain. 'Looks like I need to alter the plan. Before anyone wises up.' Kallen flipped a switch in the Lancelot's cockpit triggering the canister to burst open venting out smoke everywhere covering the area in a thick white smoke. Kallen fired her right arm mounted slash harken at the ground below her pole-vaulting up to the top of the bridge. She flipped in the air and landed in front of the car with the stunned Lelouch, Suzaku, and Ohgi and grabbed the three carefully before jumping down off of the bridge and carefully zooming off into the darkness.

* * *

Lelouch stood in the hands of the Lancelot with his head in his hands trying in vain to gain any form of relief from his pain. The pain was mind-numbing and overwhelming. He couldn't remember who he was. He couldn't remember what he was doing or even where he was. It was if the pain was blocking out all manner of thought, reason, knowledge and thought. Even his senses were overwhelmed by the pain. The world around him was nothing but a series of swirling colors blending together into indistinguishability. It was as if the world was spinning around him. He could no longer see shapes or forms. He could no longer hear. He could no longer smell. It was maddening.

He could feel his head become lighter as if he were being dragged away from his body, sucked away into the endless ether and vacuum of nothingness. He wanted it to end. He needed it to end before it swallowed him whole. He couldn't stand it. This constant feeling of losing his existence was driving him deeper into the depths of fear the likes of which he has never felt before.

'Make it end. I need this to end. I…..I need help.'

* * *

Kallen stood over Lelouch's body as she watched him as he finally drifted off to sleep. It took everything she could think of to just to get him to sleep. Once she had dropped off Ohgi at their hideout she left Suzaku on his own in the outskirts of the Tokyo settlement before using the secret tunnels under the settlement to get back to Ashford in secret. She decided to Leave the Lancelot in the tunnels instead of taking it back to her rebel base. She needed to take care of Lelouch. Once they had got back Kallen used the knowledge she gained from Lloyd to pump Lelouch with enough painkillers to safely dull the pain he felt enough so he could at least fall asleep. Kallen sighed sadly as she rubbed her hand along his forehead.

'Kallen if you truly care about Lelouch and wish to stand beside him as an equal than you need to man up.' She heard C.C's voice ring in her head as she felt her sadness began to rise.

'One way or another you will have to restore his memories.'

"I know," Kallen whispered as she angrily grits her teeth.

'Right now your unwillingness to take action is causing Lelouch far more pain now than he would be going through if you did restore his memories.' Kallen restrained yelling out in frustration as C.C continued torturer her through her thoughts. Her phantom voice rising from the depths of her memories

'I KNOW DAMNIT!' Kallen screamed in her head as she quickly stood to her feet knocking the chair she was sitting into the ground behind her tipping it over. She was about to pull at her hair before her cell phone rang. Kallen quickly fished the thing out of her purse answering it as she moved out into the living room away from Lelouch and Nunnally's bedrooms. She brought the phone to her ear after hitting the talk button allowing the person on the other line to speak. "Hello, this is Kallen speaking."

"Lady Stadtfeld its good to hear from you. How is his majesty doing? He seemed distracted today." Kallen sighed as she expected this question from him.

"Not good Jeremiah. His mind is becoming more and more unstable. I don't know how much longer he's going to last." Kallen said as her voice lowered to a gloomy whimper of pain and grief.

"Then you're going to have to awaken him."

* * *

Lelouch stood up from his bed his mind a rush of memories from earlier that evening. He rubbed his head as the last vestige of his headache began to fade. He got up from his bed seeing that he was in his pajamas and saw that the suitcase that contained his Zero suit was placed under his bed. 'Kallen must have brought me home. I'll have to thank her later.' Lelouch thought as he looked up to see a light shining outside his door. Whose up at this time of night?' Lelouch thought as he grabbed the pistol that he stole from its hiding space and quietly snuck out of the door following the light to the living room where he saw Kallen standing in the middle of the room talking on her phone with someone with her back to the hallway.

"I know Jeremiah. I already talked about it with C.C already. I'll do it tonight." Lelouch looked at Kallen in confusion. Who was she talking to? How did they know that C.C woman that gave him his geass?

"Don't worry Jeremiah. By this time tomorrow, you and I will be in the company of our emperor once more. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Kallen said as she hung up her phone. But as she was about to put the device back into her purse she felt the rectangular barrel of 9 mm Britannian pistol at the back of her head. Kallen slowly raised her hands in the air already guessing who it was that had her at gunpoint. "So, I guess you heard that," Kallen stated as Lelouch glared at Kallen suspiciously with his gun pressed firmly at the back of her head.

"Who the hell are you? Who were you talking to? And what is your connection to the Emperor of Britannia?" Lelouch asked her forcefully, his voice as hard as stone and dripping in venom. He should have known she was hiding something from him. 'I was a fool to not see this. I won't make that mistake again.'

Kallen held herself still and kept her voice as even as possible. "I was taking a call from my spy in the government Margrave Jerimiah Gottwald. He was the one that helped me steal the Lancelot. While I am a Duchess I have no loyalty to Charles Zi Britannia. He is not the emperor that Lord Jeremiah and I serve." Kallen said in an even voice as she felt Lelouch pull the barrel of the gun from pressing into her scalp but still kept it buried in her crimson locks.

"If you're not a servant of Charles Zi Britannia than who are you in league with? Is it the Chinese Federation? Or are you a loyalist of the old Japanese Imperial Government?" Kallen shook her head no frustrating Lelouch even more. "Then talk! Tell me! Who is your emperor?!" Lelouch yelled his anger getting the best of him. He stood there waiting for an answer from the red-haired girl as he saw her lower one of her hands to pull out a necklace from under her shirt before she turned around to face him. Lelouch stood there stunned at the look in Kallen's eyes. Her eyes were sad, and her face was filled with remorse that he had never seen in a person her age, especially not a Britannian.

"You are. You are my emperor. 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Kallen said with her voice as soft as a feather but clear as glass. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock at the declaration. The gun in his hand slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor below them as his mind tried to cope with the fact that someone knew his real identity, let alone the fact that he was the emperor that she served.

Tears began to flood down Kallen's eyes as her geass flared to life. " **Lelouch Vi Britannia, I Kallen Stadtfeld command you, awaken!** " Lelouch watched as Kallen's Geass shot a flash of red light at him as it took effect. In what felt like forever Lelouch saw memories and images flood through his mind, each one building on the last touching his mind I and rebuilding it. It was if he had finally reached enlightenment. In an instant the world finally made sense, in instant, he finally knew who he was. Lelouch stared at Kallen with shock as he saw the tears flowing from her eyes and the ring around her neck. But Before Lelouch could utter a word Kallen pulled back her left hand and slapped Lelouch clear in the jaw with the back of her hand as hard as she could, knocking him onto the floor.

Lelouch rubbed his stinging jaw, touching his lips to make sure that he wasn't bleeding he looked up to see that Kallen was now fully crying, and her eyes were smoldering with anger, and her posture was as rigid as a steel beam. "Idiot! You are the biggest Idiot I have ever met! You had to go and make up some stupid ass plan and get yourself killed. Because of you and that stupid plan of yours I had to go against my word and betray you again! When you told me that my life, my feelings, my loyalty were my own I swore that I would protect you. That I would always be by your side, that I would help you. But then when the black knights turned on us, you had to look at me with those eyes. Eyes that constantly said over and over again. Betray me. Betray me. Betray me. Betray me. Betray me. Betray me. Betray me! And so I did. And look at what you did.

You undid everything that we ever fraught for. I was your friend, your knight, and you most loyal follower. I was there for you since the very beginning protecting you, carrying out your crazy -plans, the one who was always there for you. Even if C.C was your so-called "Partner" I was the one that was closest to you in the entire order. I was the one that fought for you, protected you, believed in you." Kallen said as she began to rant off every emotion that she's ever held back since that moment on the Ikaruga. She squinted her eyes shut as she tried to stop the unending stinging tears to no success. She opened her now red eyes as she glared down at Lelouch with enough anger and rage to kill a Bengal tiger.

"Who was the one that would save you no matter what? Me. Who was the one that would destroy any enemy in your way? Me. I was your "Knight of Zero" Not Suzaku, Me. Not C.C, Me. Not Jeremiah, ME!" Kallen said as her voice got louder and louder as her emotions now fully took over her. Never before had she felt so weak, to rant on and on like a scorned ex-girlfriend was not who she was. Kallen Stadtfeld was strong, she was a warrior. She wasn't a damsel, and she never let herself give in to the weakness of being a woman. But right now, she couldn't stop herself. She no longer cared.

Kallen took in a deep breath as she lowered her voice not wanting to disturb Nunnally and Sayoko up any more than she already may have. "Do you know how much Nunnally cried after you died? I watched her cry night after night because she knew that in the end, she was the one that drove you to your death. It destroyed her. And in the end, we lost everything. The ufn was in shambles. The Homeland was practically destroyed. And in the end, nothing changed. Lelouch, you said that you wanted to create a gentler world for your sister didn't you?" Kallen asked getting a nod from Lelouch who remained quiet.

"Well, you can't do that when you're dead. You're not a messiah sent from on high to die for our sins, or a god in human form. You're human. Once you die that's it. If you really want to make up for your mistakes than help me. Help me save the people you caused to die. Help me save our friends. Help me do your rebellion right." Kallen said as she walked forward and extended her hand down to him in a sign of peace. Lelouch looked at the hand and gave her a cocky smirk as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"You really have become a fine woman in the two years I've been gone." Kallen frowned at Lelouch as she folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

"I'll have you know I've always been a good woman. You just never took the time to notice." Kallen mumbled under breath defiantly. Lelouch laughed at her comment hearing her perfectly all the same. Lelouch gave her a genuine smile as he walked up to her, surprising the red-haired knight as she began to blush in embarrassment as she tried to back up from him only to hit the wall behind her. Kallen watched as Lelouch got closer to her and quickly shut her eyes to not see what he was about to do as her blush got deeper the closer he got.

Kallen felt Lelouch wrap his hands around her neck gently and felt her necklace leave her neck. Kallen opened her eyes to see Lelouch take her engagement ring off of the small silver chain and hold between his fingers smiling at the diamond ring fondly. Kallen was about to protest until she felt Lelouch take hold of her left hand and bring it up into the air slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"Engagement rings belong on your finger, not your neck silly girl." Kallen's face turned as red as her hair as she began to stutter more than an old worn-down car motor.

"W.w.w. about the rest of the school? What are we supposed to do if they find out?" Lelouch just shrugged not bothered either way if they found out or not. "Oh, I swear. What am I going to do with you?" Kallen said as she rubbed her forehead as she tried not to smile. Lelouch gave her a suggestive look as he got closer to her.

"I can think of a few things," Lelouch said as he closed the distance between the two wrapping his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He lifted up her chin with his right hand and pulled her lips to his. Kallen eeped surprised at the kiss but quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Lelouch pulled away from the kiss to Kallen's displeasure as he slowly began to pull her toward his room. Kallen looked at Lelouch in surprise but followed him all the same feeling deep down that this was right. The two entered into his room and stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **And that's it for that. Now I never planned on taking this subplot about Lelouch too far. In fact, I was planning on having it done by at least episode 6 the episode that Suzaku joins the student council So I feel here is a good time to end it. The main point of this subplot was for Kallen to get over her more subservient nature and finally be able to stand by Lelouch as an equal and not a subordinate.**

 **I pretty much had this whole scene planned out months in advance although I did dial back some of the original dialogue in Kallen's rant at Lelouch after she restored his memories. If I left in any more it would have made Kallen far too weak-willed and whiney so I think this is enough. And if you are wondering if they had sex the answer is yes. I will never write a sex scene but that doesn't mean that I will ignore it. On one hand, I think they might be moving too fast but on the other, their lives are so hectic and crazy that I can forgive them for embracing moments of lust and passion since they don't know when they may die so I think its fine.  
**

 **And lastly, I want to say sorry for the wait on this one. I wrote myself into a corner last chapter since I had a bad case of writer's block so the ending of last chapter was something I made up off of the top of my head and I really didn't like it. But since I couldn't think of any other way of ending it I let it stay. Anyway, next chapter will focus more on the reactions of the Six houses of Kyoto and Tohdoh and the four holy swords to Lelouch's entrance as Zero, and the fate of the Guren so stay tuned and tell me what you all think in a review. Also by the time you read this, I will have already re-edited the first three chapters of Kallen of the Rebellion chapter 0, 1, and 2. So heads up.  
**


	7. ch6 The Next Stage

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm BACK BITCHES! My God did I Miss this story. What if really killed my mood to write but I'm back and I'm going to start by starting chapter seven of Kallen of the rebellion. So with that said let's get to answering user reviews.**

 **Imperial-samaB,** **senpen banka,** **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1,** **Kallen21,** **DARTHCAEDUS2,** **Fairylibrary94,** **TwinkLevhan, wedgegeck, FuZzvKiNgZz, and guests: Thanks for the reviews**

 **L2X: Oh don't worry about Milly, I have plans for her. I say as I laugh evilly.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Thanks I'm glad that you understood. And I'm really happy that Kallen's emotional struggle came out right. Indecision is really hard to have come across without being seen as being too weak-willed. And yes I could have waited till this chapter to clarify that they did do the monster mash, but I felt that it wasn't that big of a reveal to leave in the dark.**

 **ryder77: Actually that part was my fault. I forgot that he broke his cell phone in the beginning of r2. Its been years since I watched it. And more than likely yes. Teenage hormones aren't her friends tonight. XD**

 **Mart-kos99k: Don't worry Kallen and Lelouch's romantic relationship has mostly reached its crescendo. Although their professional relationship still needs a bit of work in order to establish rules, boundaries, and hierarchies.**

 **EndlessChains: Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad that it all came out right like I wanted.**

 **Dragonjek: I was under the understanding that they were absorbed into the collective unconscious and not destroyed by it.**

 **Hagbraten: Thanks I'm glad that you like how I have written Kallen.**

 **Now let's get to the story.**

'Lelouch' Thought/telepathy  
"Kallen" Spoken Dialog  
" _Jeremiah_ " Flashback  
 **"Die"** Geass

* * *

 **March 27, 2017**

Morning Light slowly began to creep into the quarters of the sleeping black king and his sleeping white queen. Lelouch's face scrunched up in irritation as he was slowly roused from his sleep. Slowly Lelouch began to open his eyes as he stumbled out of his slumber. Lelouch attempted to lift his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed a large weight on his arm and chest to blocking any attempt lift it. Using his left hand instead he looked down at the obstruction to see a very naked Kallen sound asleep on his chest and right shoulder. Lelouch looked down surprised as he noticed that he himself was naked as well along with the faint smells and orders of their late-night escapades before his memory of the previous night came back to him.

'Now I remember. Kallen restored my memories and afterward, the two of us ended up sleeping together. Ugh, I hope no one heard us. But considering how loud Kallen is I doubt it. If Milly finds out about this then I'm sure that she'll never give me a moment's peace for as long as I live.' Lelouch thought as he slowly untangled himself from the sleeping redhead before heading over to his phone on the far side of the room by his desk. Punching in the correct series of numbers Lelouch was greeted by the familiar voice of his loyal servant Jeremiah.

"Your majesty. Is that you?" Lelouch smiled at the at the voice of the margrave as he slowly began to get clothed.

"Yes, Jeremiah It's me. It's good to hear from you again old friend."

"Yes, it truly is your majesty. So tell me is there anything that I can help you with today Sire?" Jeremiah asked as Lelouch slowly begin to buckle up his pants and belt.

"Yes. Jeremiah, I need some supplies for our next few operations. As well as a transport to store our knightmares and a new base of operations until we can get the sub. We don't have long before Cornelia arrives in area 11 and I don't want to have over 20 Sutherlands and the Lancelot just sitting in the ghettos for anyone to find." Lelouch spoke as he slowly finished getting dressed into his school uniform

He heard Jeremiah make a small grunt of acknowledgment as he sat at his computer to pull up all the articles and news reports detailing yesterday's events. 'It looks like things aren't that much different than they were the first time. Good.' "Also Jeremiah." Lelouch spoke up getting the margraves attention from his assigned task.

"Yes, your majesty?" Lelouch let out a small genuine smile cross his lips as he turned off the computer.

"Good work on looking after my queen. You did a fine job as her knight." On the other end, Jeremiah smiled as he swelled with gratitude and pride at having pleased his lord.

"It was an honor, my lord. Also, do you wish for me to intercept Lady Euphemia from meeting Kururugi?"

"No. That's won't be necessary. No matter what our past may be Euphie is still my treasured younger sister. And If Suzaku makes her happy then that's all I care about. Also, I feel much better knowing that if he's by her side so that she will be kept safe." Lelouch said as he thought of the sister that he killed in his previous life. 'After all, I owe her that much at least.' Even if he had to burn the entire sky red Lelouch would make sure that his sister made it out alive. And he would make sure that to she was always happy. He owed it to her, that and so much more.

"Anyway, I'll send you the location to meet me at later to pick up the supply list. Over and out." Lelouch said as he hung up the phone. And sat down on his bed rubbing his head and breathing in deep in an attempt to keep calm. As he began to feel relaxed he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck as a still sleepy Kallen rested her head on his right shoulder as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes, covering her voluptuous figure with his bead sheet.

"What time is it?" Kallen asked in a low and tired voice as she also entered the land of the waking. Lelouch looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile gracing his lips.

"7:30," Lelouch answered amused by his lovers much more docile behavior.

"What day is it?" Kallen asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck a bit tighter enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. Lelouch smile grew slightly mischievous as he remembered what day that it was.

"Friday." He said simply to his dazed fiancé who only nodded as she snuggled closer into his neck. It took the young women several dozen seconds before she processed what it was that Lelouch said before her eyes bolted open like camera shutters.

"WHAT!" Kallen screamed as she jumped off the bed as if it were made of fire and quickly began to scamper around the room frantically in search of her discarded clothes. "Lelouch where are my clothes! Oh my God, I need to take a shower! I can't leave this place smelling like I just came from some awful bordello. Where did you throw my underwear?!" Kallen screamed in panic as Lelouch began to rub his chin in thought as he tried to recall.

"I'm not too sure. I was more concerned with getting you out of your clothes than I was where they would wind up." Lelouch told her truthfully to Kallen's irritation. One hand keeping the large white bed sheet to her chest and the other planted firmly on her hip, Kallen glared over at the dark-haired former emperor, her eyes squinting in anger.

"I'm serious Lelouch we have school in an hour and I'm completely naked, covered in sweat, my hair is a mess, and I smell like semen!" Kallen yelled out in frustration as Lelouch just shrugged his arms not bothered by the situation at all.

"You weren't bothered by all that last night." Kallen felt her eye begin to tick in annoyance at her lover as she restrained herself from decking the former emperor and prince in the face.

"That's because I don't want leave this apartment doing the "walk of shame" like some one-night stand floozy! Unless you forgot I.." Kallen paused her angry tirade to flash the diamond engagement ring on her left hand to Lelouch. "…Am your fiancé and your future wife! Its your duty as my future husband to protect and look out for my modesty and my public image both as a woman and as one of the future heroes of the Black Knights!" Kallen yelled to him in anger mildly surprising Lelouch at the fact that she would actually yell and chastise him.

"It's been a long time since she's done that." Lelouch thought nostalgically as he thought back to the many times that the two would get into an argument when they weren't on the battlefield. But before the two teens could continue the door to Lelouch's room opened to reveal Sayoko walking in carrying Kallen's freshly washed, ironed, and folded uniform and underwear from the previous day.

"Hello Master Lelouch, Lady Stadtfeld. Breakfast is ready in the dining room. Madam Nunnally is already eating. Also, I took the liberty of washing your clothes while you slept Lady Stadtfeld." Sayoko said as she placed the clothes down on the bed next to Lelouch for Kallen.

Kallen's angry face quickly melted into one of red-faced embarrassment and fear at the maid's calm statement of washing her clothes while she wasn't paying attention.

"Sa Sayoko. You didn't happen to see or hear anything last night did you?" Kallen asked the maid who stood in the middle of the room completely calm and serene. The young kunoichi calmly smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress as she turned to the young roseate.

"Don't worry Lady Stadtfeld I can assure you that I did not interrupt you and Master Lelouch mid-coitus. And I can also assure you that no one in the surrounding area was able to hear you. Least of all lady Nunnally." Sayoko said easing Kallen's nerves as she turned to leave before stopping at the door and giving Kallen a small and honest smile before she left. "Also congratulations Lady Stadtfeld and Master Lelouch on your engagement." Kallen felt her face go white at the compliment given by the maid as she slumped down to her knees modified that her relationship with Lelouch was found out so quickly.

'Great If Sayoko was quick to notice than Milly is sure to find out. I'm doomed.'

* * *

 **Kyoto House Headquarters Deep underground Mount Fuji**

Deep within the dark confines of Mount fuji's mining sites, the six heads of Japan's industrial industries meet in secret in a long rectangular room with low lighting, tatami mat flooring, traditional shoji doors that lead out to a small banzai garden. Sitting along a rectangular table sat five middle-aged to elderly men in either traditional garb or in the more modern style of business fashions and attire. At the head of the table sat the oldest of the group having tanned skin, a completely bald head, as well as a wrinkled and slightly misshaped face giving him the appearance of a monkey.

Across from him at the other end of the table sat a young girl no older 14 with clear alabaster skin as smooth and soft as fine silk, a head full of long and luxurious deep ebony hair that seemed to drink in the light around her, and eyes that shined and shimmered like diamonds the color of a lush green forest. The girl was slim, petite and short in stature coming no higher than 5'1 in a long pleated skirt and sleeved Kimono with pale pink skirt and sleeves, a dark pink obi tied into a bow around her waist, a pink and purple torso, as well as a red a white sash wrapped around her shoulders. She was the epitome of Japanese beauty.

Taizo Kirihara sat at the head of the table with a pensive look on his face before the rest of the leaders of the six houses. "Now Its time for us to begin. The past week has been buzzing nonstop since the appearance of Zero yesterday when he announced that it was him that killed Prince Clovis. Because of this, it's also fair to say that he was also the one that leads the rebel forces in Shinjuku to victory over the Prince. It was the first Victory for the Japanese since the Miracle of Itsukushima."

Next to him, Hidenobu Kubouin stroked his beard as he thought of the recent events that occurred within the week and the man that was responsible. "It's true that the man has been successful in his endeavors. But he's a complete mystery. No one knows who he is or where he comes from. And from the way he dresses under that cloak, he's either European or Britannian. Mask or no, no self-respecting Japanese would walk around in an obvious Victorian style suit, they're far to patriotic and resistant to Britannian culture for that. What if he was a Britannian? Can we really trust him? People are already saying that we should give him the Guren Mk2!" His raspy high-pitched voice rang out like an unpolished rusty flute.

Next to him, Hiroyosi Yoshino agreed his old wrinkled face visibly showing his disdain for the masked vigilante. "Preposterous! If anyone should get the Guren it should be the JLF! They are the remnants of the old Japanese military, the last prestige of Japan. The JLF has been completely faithful and dedicated to freeing Japan. If they just had more advanced knightmares than I'm sure that they would…"

"They would get the Guren destroyed or captured by Britannia." Kaguya interrupted calmly as she took a sip of green tea from her cup in front of her. Hiroyosi turned to glare at her in rage, his eyes blazing like a white-hot inferno.

"How dare you! The JLF is the largest rebel force in Japan and the best chance that Japan has at freedom! Or did you forget that the JLF has both Tohdoh the Miracle-maker and the Four holy swords on their side." Hiroyosi shouted out at the fourteen-year-old who only continued to drink her tea.

"Yes and if they really were our only hope for Japan's freedom they wouldn't have been defeated so completely during the invasion seven years ago. And they would have more than just a single military victory. The truth of the matter is that at one point that the JLF may have been a functioning military but after their defeat at the hands of the Britannians the JLF has done nothing but degrade and stagnate to the point of being obsolete. Now their only merits are their size, military structure, and training." Kaguya answered coldly in a voiced that seemed far older and experienced than most would assume that she actually was.

Hidenobu looked over toward the youngest member of the six houses with a far less hostile expression. "And what are we to do with the fact that Zero has the Lancelot in his possession?" Kaguya turned to look at the older male placing her cup back on the table.

"What about it?" Kaguya replied coldly, not seeing the point in bringing it up.

Hiroyosi eyes perked up at his comrade's comment picking up on his line of thought. "Yes. All the reports say that The Lancelot is the world's first Seventh Generation Knightmare frame. During the Battle of Shinjuku Zero had the Lancelot disguised to lure Britannian forces into several ambushes. This means that he would have already had the Lancelot in his possession before the battle started. This means that Zero already has access to high-end Military equipment. Why should we give him more support?" Hiroyosi spat angrily at the young Sumeragi.

Kaguya was calm and serene in the face of Hiroyosi's argument unmoved by the statements. "And how do you now that he didn't just steal the Lancelot like with the Sutherlands? If Zero is smart enough and skilled enough to acquire current enemy military equipment than this could work out for our benefit as well. If we support Zero than it would be easy for us to gain access to the Lancelot's technology. Even if it has spare parts there's no way that he'll be able to maintain it on his own indefinitely. He'll need someone to make new parts for it in order to perform maintenance on it. And even if he got the Lancelot from its creator, the government will already have them on watch 24/7 for the foreseeable future.

Meaning that the only way he'll be able to get more parts for the Lancelot made is if he gave us access to the Lancelot's technology. And since we have Rakshata's team working for us, we are the only ones with the means, resources, and r&d necessary to create new parts for the Lancelot. " Kaguya spoke skillfully disassembling Hiroyosi's argument.

Hiroyosi leaned back in his seat as he quietly tried to think up an argument to prove his point. Seeing him go quiet Hidenobu decided to speak out next. "But what about a pilot? The Lancelot was from what I can gather, was supposed to not be operable for an average pilot. In fact, the only ones supposed to be able to pilot it were those among the knights of the round. Pilots like those don't come every day. Even if those estimates were over exaggerated by 30-40%, a pilot with even 60% the skill of a knight of the round would still be on par with most of the empire's most skilled knights. It's one thing for Zero to somehow come across ONE pilot with that much skill. How are we to know if Zero has two? A pilot that skilled would be on par if not surpass the four holy swords who we know are able to pilot the Guren."

"As true as that is there also isn't any evidence that he doesn't have another plot that can pilot it. Zero himself may have the skill to use it. We can't truly know what sort of personnel that he has without meeting them first." Kaguya retorted again to her older cohort. Hearing enough Taizo raised his hand to stop any further arguing on the subject.

"That's enough. It's obvious that we have reached an impasse. Kaguya brings up a good argument. While he hasn't been on the scene long Zero has shown himself to be a competent leader and has access to technology that would greatly benefit us and our goals to free Japan. Zero won't be able to maintain a machine like that on his own for long. But Hiroyosi and Hidenobu also bring up a vital point. We don't know if we can truly trust Zero or not. So, for now, we will wait on giving a verdict on the Guren mk2. When we are sure that Zero can be trusted." Taizo commanded as he finally spoke up, putting an end to the endless debate made by the three.

Once he felt the issue had been effectively dealt with Taizo began to rise from the table with the other members and leaving the room signaling the end of the meeting. As the members of the six houses began to disperse Hiroyosi sat there his hands resting under his chin, his thoughts whirling as he began to plan how to make sure that Zero never received the Guren. 'I'm going to need to work quickly. The JLF need as much support possible." Hiroyosi thought his eyes hardened like diamonds. 'Far more than that showboating clown Zero does!'

* * *

The noonday bell rang throughout Ashford Academy signaling for the students to go and eat lunch. As the groups of teenage Britannian nobles left to go hang out amongst themselves Shirly stood up confidently, her gaze focused as she held on to an extra-large lunch box that she packed earlier with enough food to feed two people. 'Today is the day. I'm going to march up to Lulu and ask him to have lunch with me.' Shirley refused to let anything get in the way of her confessing to Lelouch. If it wasn't her shyness it was his gambling. If it wasn't his gambling it was Nunnally requiring his attention. And if it wasn't Nunnally it was literally anything else. She couldn't stand it. She refused to let anything get in her way today. With confidence in her stride and a determined gait, Shirley marched up to Lelouch's desk as she saw the boy collecting his things like the others before him.

Shirley smiled as she thought that today was finally her chance to get closer to the boy that she loved only to hear a voice like a jubilant choir from behind her catch the dark-haired prince's eye. Shirley turned as an overly ecstatic Kallen jogged pass her over to Lelouch like she didn't exist. Shirley saw the extra pep in Kallen's stride, the unconscious slight rise in the pitch of her voice that made her sound cuter, the way her eyes looked past everyone else and focused purely on her crush, even the exuberant amounts of joy that was in Kallen's voice. All she could hear was sirens and alarms raging in her head. She didn't like this one bit.

"Lelouch, are you ready to go? I made us lunch." Kallen asked with a soft smile on her face as she raised her right hand to show a picnic basket for the two of them. Lelouch smiled as nodded his head at the girl much to Shirley's abject horror.

"Yeah come on. I'm really hungry." Lelouch said with a soft yet genuine smile as he placed his hand on his stomach as it let out a soft but clear growling and churning noise. Kallen smiled as she playfully pushed him on his arm, her smile only growing wider.

"This is why you should eat more in the morning. If you did then you wouldn't be so skinny. Seriously, men are supposed to be able to defend those that they care about. You can't do that if Milly or even a sick girl can out wrestle you." Kallen said with a teasing gleam in her voice, a cocky smirk gracing her soft pink lips. Lelouch sighed in resignation admitting defeat to the redhead.

"Fine, I'll start eating properly. Anything else you would like for me to do for you Duchess Stadtfeld?" Lelouch said making an exaggerated bow before her making Kallen giggle at her fiancé's antics as she put her left index finger to her lips and began to make a pensive expression.

"Well you could work out more, you're a bite two skinny for your own good. If someone put you in a dress you would easily be confused for a girl." Kallen said much to Lelouch's dismay, knowing that she was very serious about her assessment of his physic and physical abilities.

'Well, she is right. I can't expect for Kallen to always be able to protect me or be able to think my way out of a situation.' Lelouch thought to himself as he felt Kallen begin to pull him by his arm out of the classroom past the still stunned Shirley. Shirley stood there shocked at the exchange. She was stunned silent. Her mind barely able to comprehend what she just saw. It was like all of her nightmares had come to life and were playing in front of her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run after them. But she was frozen in place. Paralyzed by the image of a silver diamond ring on Kallen's left hand.

* * *

Kallen and Lelouch sat on top of the roof of the school building eating the sandwiches that she had prepared earlier. But it wasn't a loving picnic between two young lovers like their classroom behavior would indicate. It wasn't a meeting of Lelouch Lamperouge and his to-be wife but between Zero and his knight. "So now that we have some free time. Kallen brief me on all the operations you performed with Jerimiah before my awakening. I need to know all the changes that you two made to the timestream so that we can figure out where to go next." Lelouch said in a commanding tone from the bench that the two sat on. Kallen dutifully nodded her head before she finished the egg salad sandwich she was eating.

Kallen rose from her seat to stand in front of the prince standing at ease, her hands cupped behind her back, and her legs a foot apart as she began to give her report. "My lord, after we arrived back in the past Jeremiah and I first thought that it was imperative to start off by inserting myself into your circle of friends as early and quickly as possible in order to gain your trust. That way it would be easier to prevent you from attempting the Zero Requiem. So I joined the student council three months ago and proceeded to gain your trust. That is until we met back up with C.C and learned that you followed us back along with Emperor, and your mother Late Empress Marianne Vi Britannia." Kallen recited off to Lelouch much in the way of a proper soldier. Kallen paused so that Lelouch could process the information he was told. Once she saw Lelouch nod his head Kallen continued her report.

"During this time Jeremiah and I decided to move forward with our operation to remove Suzaku Kururugi from the playing field." Kallen saw the slight contraction in Lelouch's eyes at her statement showing his disapproval of the statement and that she was on thin ice.

"Explain," Lelouch commanded much like a commander would their subordinates that disobeyed them. Kallen wasn't fazed. And if she was then she didn't let it show.

"My lord, Suzaku Kururugi is an undeniable obstacle in our operations. Had he not deployed during the battle of Shinjuku than we would have come out of that battle with an entire battalion of fifth generation Knightmares. During the Battle of Narita, his involvement cost us our chance to ensure the successful capture of Viceroy Cornelia. And his numerous accomplishments in the military has all stemmed from him interfering with our missions permitting him to rise in rank faster than most Britannians during his service. This quick amount of success in the empire meant that Suzaku was able to gain a large reputation and an even larger amount of adulation and respect amongst the Japanese populace, that directly contrasts and contradicts our goals. If Suzaku is allowed to roam free than Euphemia will eventually have the backing of someone highly respected and idolized by the Japanese people and the SAZ will once again stand in our way of freeing Japan and making it its own independent nation. And more Japanese civilians will want to become Honorary Britannians."

"So I felt that in order to make sure the black rebellion goes smoothly and to prevent the SAZ massacre that Suzaku Kururugi must be removed from the playing field as soon as possible. At first, the idea was to kill Suzaku and be done with it, but members of the foreign legion aren't counted amongst official personnel amongst the military which makes him impossible to track. So instead Jeremiah and I decided to take away the source of his power instead. We put together a plan to steal the Lancelot, its parts, and research materials. Without the Lancelot, Suzaku is unable to interfere with our missions. Without being able to deploy and show off his extraordinary abilities Suzaku is unable to rise in rank as quickly as he did before, and he will never be able to gain the reputation needed to help Euphemia endorse the SAZ."

"Without support from the Japanese people, the Special Administration Zone will be considered a failure and The Black Knights will be able to continue our operations unopposed in terms of public support and morale."

"Finally, the last operation Jeremiah and I set up was a suitable alibi in order to protect his reputation after we saved Suzaku from his execution. Using his own information about Code R, Jeremiah lead a team of purebloods and assaulted their facility before they were able to move to Narita under cause of most likely motive for the murder of Prince Clovis. He had the investigation, and everything taken from Code R labeled as Operation Orange. This way when you mentioned revealing Orange instead of it being perceived as a bluff it would instead be taken as a threat to reveal all of Prince Clovis's illegal business dealings and experiments to the world publicly disgracing both the prince and the royal family as a whole. If revealed that it would lead to mass rioting and destabilizing the empire. With Jeremiah's position protected he'll be able to serve as a much more effective spy and the double agent providing much need strategic and tactical. As well as much needed supplies." Kallen finished her lengthy report in a militaristic fashion.

Kallen stood in front of Lelouch in complete silence as she waited for his reaction to her report. Lelouch stared at his fiancé going over her various actions with a scrutinizing eye. So far everything she said had been correct and well thought out. Suzaku had been nothing but a giant nuisance before they joined forces to enact the Zero Requiem. And it was also true that the Special Administration Zone was the biggest detriment to his plans, even if it eventually failed due to Britannian corruption its inception would only make more Japanese civilians support the empire. And with Japan's massive sakuradite stores alloying Japan to remain under imperial control is unacceptable. "So what was the outcome of both operations?" This was the unfortunate outcome of having his memories reawakened. Most of his memories of this timeline were garbled and scrambled. He would have to see if Kallen's geass could fix it later.

"My lord, by using my geass I was able to send a copy of my consciousness into Lloyd's mind in and proceed to transport the Lancelot, its parts, all of Camelot's research materials, and all of their data both in area eleven and in their many offshore servers. Doing so I was able to gain access to all technology currently under development by Camelot and its many subdivisions as well as technical data, blueprints, and the location of the Gawain and Avalon. Jeremiah reports similar results with the accusation of Code R's computers ranging from cybernetic weapons' enhancements, neural reconstruction, brainwave enhancements, and the location of the Siegfried. And Thanks to operation Orange Jeremiah's reputation remains untarnished my lord." Kallen spoke listing all of the results of her missions.

Lelouch nodded his head and gave Kallen a small genuine smile, impressed and satisfied with her results. "Good work Q-1 You've done very well in these past three months without my oversite. I'm very impressed. With the amount of technical data you and Jerimiah collected we should easily be able to negotiate for Rakshata to join us as well as give us a much-needed edge. Well done. You have proven to be a fine commander." Kallen could feel herself swell with pride at the compliment that she received from Lelouch complementing her abilities not as a pilot but as a commander and leader.

"With that said I find myself in need of a new deputy commander. My Last one sold me out to Schneizel. And I while part of that betrayal was my fault, I would be a fool to think that it couldn't happen again. So I want you to take his place, Kallen." Lelouch said shocking Kallen to her core. The position of Deputy commander would give her authority second only to Lelouch himself. It was almost a dream come true. To be a true position of authority in the Black Knights was something that she desperately wanted in the previous timeline. It was true that she was the captain of the Zero squad before, but it was only in name and not a true command position. Whether or not it was done in malicious intent, in the end, didn't matter. It was very rare that she was able to act on her authority as a captain in the black knights. She was always the one that took orders, never the one that gave them.

Be it from Lelouch, Tohdoh, Xingke, or even Ohgi, Kallen was never a true leader to the soldiers placed under her command. They always went to Zero for orders. But at the time Kallen never really cared. She never had a need for power, prestige, or anything of the sort. All that mattered was protecting Lelouch and being a faithful and loyal soldier. Now that she was older (mentally speaking) she realized just how small her world was, and a how narrow-minded she was. She didn't know if it was the because of the pride that she abandoned all those years ago, her desire to undo her own mistakes or even just simple greed, but Kallen wanted more. The power of a commander, the prestige of an elite pilot, the love of her leader, to be feared and respected amongst her foes and enemies respectively. Kallen wanted them all. She wanted them so bad that she could taste it.

Realizing this Kallen could only laugh bitterly at the irony of it all. 'I really have become a Britannian.'

"Are you sure? I don't really have a lot of experience as a commander." Kallen was nervous and unsure of herself. She wanted to take the position, but she feared that she wasn't cut out to have that much power and would fail. Lelouch could see the conflict run rampant across her face marring the composure she gained in the years he's been absent. Lelouch stood up to his feet and placed a firm hand on the young knight's shoulder.

"Of course I am. When a prince or princess takes a someone as their knight they gain more than just a title. It comes with lots of duty, authority, and responsibility that are second only to the one that they serve. Look at Guilford. Cornelia has two if not three Generals under her command but only has one second in command. The role of a royal's personal knight is to both protect them and to lead those soldiers that are under their command. If you wish to be a true knight then this a responsibility that you need take hold of. And have faith that you can do it. Like I do." Lelouch told her with a sincere smile.

Kallen couldn't help but smile at Lelouch's encouraging words. She swelled with pride at gaining his acknowledgment just like she used to so many years ago. Feeling her unease fade Kallen brought her right fist to her heart in a traditional Britannian salute that Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at under his breath at the irony of. 'Who would think that the proud Japanese rebel Kallen Kozuki would salute a prince of the realm in a traditional Britannian salute.'

"Thank you, my lord! Then I Kallen Stadtfeld happily accept and take up the position of deputy commander of the black knights effective immediately." Kallen spoke in a firm soldier voice that reminded Lelouch of a Britannian version of Chiba. Lelouch couldn't help but smile wider as he waved off the girl's formality.

"That's enough Kallen. You don't need to be so formal around me. After all, you did say that you wanted to be my partner in this. And besides your also going to be my wife." Lelouch told her as she visibly relaxed with a smile of her own.

"Sorry. Just a couple of months ago I was still the Knight of Zero. I guess some habits die hard huh?" Kallen said as she laughed as well at her behavior. Lelouch just laughed along with her enjoying the opportunity to just be himself for once.

"It's ok. Just don't do it in front of the others. Otherwise, they might think I drugged you or something." Lelouch said as he sat back down on the bench behind him. Kallen smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Sure, I'll work on it. Now common we have 20 minutes left until our next class, and all of this food I made won't eat its self. And with how scrawny you are you defiantly need to gain twenty extra pounds." Kallen said as she grabbed the picnic basket and gave Lelouch another sandwich. Lelouch sighed and just ate the sandwich he was given already knowing that Kallen was going to make sure he gained at least twenty more pounds worth of muscle.

'This is going to be a tiring rebellion.' Lelouch thought already feeling his muscles getting sore just thinking of it.

* * *

 **Ok and that's it, folks. This one is a bit slow but that's ok since the next chapter is going to be the battle of Saitama and that's going to be one big battle featuring Lelouch's return to the battlefield proper. I wanted to include Kyoushiro and the four holy swords, but I couldn't think of anything that they would actually say or think about the subject of Zero's appearance. Had It been about them being awarded the Guren than I probably could, but I literally couldn't find a thing for them to do that wasn't completely contrived. Although the next chapter will reintroduce Lloyd and the Camelot team along with Cornelia. And she's not going to be all that happy with him. I also started the subplot that I have planned for the Guren. Not going to say anything about that other than it will come up again in the future. Also, this time around Kallen really has embraced her Britannian heritage. Partly because of her time with Nunnally as the Knight of Zero, and partly because in this timeline Kallen has really abandoned a lot of her old Japanese habits. To the point where you could say that she's pulled a complete one-eighty. I did this mainly to show Kallen acting as a much older, and more mature version of herself. I tried not to make her act out of character. But if you think I took it too far let me know and I'll fix it in later chapters.**

 **Also if there's one thing that I hope to see with my writing this series is more fanfics based on Kallen piloting the Lancelot instead of Suzaku. It's an idea that I've always wanted to see but never saw anyone else do. But not a story that switches Suzaku and Kallen's place/ lives but a story where Kallen gains the Lancelot instead of Suzaku for whatever reason. But I guess the reason no one has done it is that everyone associates Kallen with the Guren and Suzaku with the Lancelot. Which is fine, but I would like to see something different. So if someone wants to do a story like that let me know. Just as long as it's a Kalulu fic. Anyway, that's all for this. It's probably going to be a while before the next chapter since I started a new job recently and I need to plan out my new narusaku fic to replace "What if". I haven't thought of a title for it, but I don't want to call it "What if V2" or anything similar. So with my long ramble over I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
